Special 6- The ultimate evil is free
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo faces his greatest challenge ever. His dark side separates from him and spreads fear and terror.


**SUPER** **SPECIAL** **6**

 **ΤΟ ΑΠΟΛΥΤΟ ΚΑΚΟ ΕΛΕΥΘΕΡΟ**

Ήταν ένα βροχερό ανοιξιάτικο βράδυ, κεραυνοί έσκιζαν τον αέρα με διαφορά δευτερολέπτων ο ένας από τον άλλο. Μέσα από αυτό το παραλήρημα και τους ήχους που άφηναν πίσω τους, μπορούσε κανείς να διακρίνει δύο φιγούρες πανομοιότυπες, η μόνη διαφορά πάνω τους ήταν στο χρώμα των ματιών τους, ο ένας είχε το δικό του καστανό χρώμα αλλά ο άλλος εμφάνιζε το πιο άγριο και ανατριχιαστικό κόκκινο που υπήρξε ποτέ. Και υπήρχε μια εξήγηση για όλο αυτό. Η ψυχή του Neo είχε χωριστεί στα δύο. Ο καλός Neo που γνωρίζουν όλοι και το σκοτεινό του μισό το οποίο είναι αδίστακτο και ικανό για το οτιδήποτε καθώς μοναδικός του σκοπός ήταν να μάχεται, να νικάει και να σκοτώνει...

Κι επιτέλους...Ήταν αντιμέτωποι πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο. Η στιγμή της αλήθειας είχε φτάσει, μόνο ένας θα έμενε ζωντανός από αυτήν τη μάχη και σε λίγο θα φαινόταν ποιος θα ήταν. Αφού κοιτάχτηκαν για λίγο με μίσος, όρμησαν χωρίς δισταγμό ο ένας εναντίον του άλλου με τον καλό Neo να επιτίθεται πρώτος με μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα την οποία μπλόκαρε άνετα ο αντίπαλός του , δεν μπόρεσε όμως να κάνει το ίδιο και με το Shoryuken που επιχείρησε μετά ο Neo που πέτυχε τον αντίπαλό του, αυτός όμως δεν έπεσε, προσγειώθηκε αρχικά κι έπειτα βρέθηκε πίσω του ξεφεύγοντας από μια μπάλα Κόκκινης Αστραπής την οποία που δοκίμασε ο Neo για να τον χτυπήσει. Αφού διασφάλισε την άμυνά του, ο κακός του ανταπέδωσε με τη σκοτεινή έκδοση της προηγούμενης επίθεσης η οποία όμως μπλοκαρίστηκε επίσης, ωστόσο κανείς δεν έκανε πίσω, ο Neo επιτέθηκε ξανά δοκιμάζοντας ένα Shoryuken αυτή τη φορά αλλά ούτε τώρα βρήκε το στόχο του καθώς ο κακός απέκρουσε πάλι και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση με τη Σκοτεινή Κόκκινη Αστραπή να βρίσκει αυτή τη φορά το στόχο της και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό να τον χτυπά και με Hadouken, κάτι που ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να κάνει. Εκμεταλλευόμενος τη στιγμιαία αδράνεια, ο Shadow Neo επιχείρησε να τον αποτελειώσει αμέσως αλλά ευτυχώς ο καλός Neo σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και κατάφερε να ξεφύγει. Όμως δεν ήταν ακόμα ασφαλής γιατί ο κακός επιχείρησε ξανά ένα πιο δυνατό Hadouken το οποίο ο Neo αφού μπλόκαρε αλλά με δυσκολία, θέλησε να αντεπιτεθεί ξανά με Shoryuken αστοχώντας για άλλη μια φορά καθώς ο Shadow Neo τηλεμεταφέρθηκε και βρέθηκε ξανά πίσω του. Όμως αυτή τη φορά η τηλεμεταφορά δεν τον βοήθησε γιατί ο Neo είχε καταλάβει την πρόθεσή του και με μια κλωτσιά τυφώνα κι ένα Shoryuken να ακολουθεί, του κατάφερε δύο καλά χτυπήματα αλλά ο αντίπαλός του δεν έδειχνε να στεναχωριέται. Ούτε όταν επιχείρησε ξανά με Κόκκινη Αστραπή να τον πετύχει, για Τρίτη φορά δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί ο Shadow Neo ξέφυγε πάλι με τηλεμεταφορά και του ανταπέδωσε το χτύπημα αυτό με μια πιο δυνατή Σκοτεινή Κόκκινη Αστραπή η οποία βρήκε το στόχο της και τον ανάγκασε να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω. Τότε ο Neo εκνευρισμένος δοκίμασε ξανά, το ίδιο και ο αντίπαλός του αλλά η Σκοτεινή Αστραπή ήταν πιο ισχυρή κι επικράτησε για να τον χτυπήσει για μία ακόμα φορά και να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω τώρα. Σηκώθηκε όμως γρήγορα κα συνέχισε να επιτίθεται αλλά οι επιθέσεις του είτε μπλοκάρονταν είτε δεν έβρισκαν καν το στόχο τους. Έχοντας ξεφύγει από τα συνεχή χτυπήματα ο Shadow Neo πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση με συνεχείς και δυνατές κλωτσιές και κατάφερε να πάρει τα πάνω χέρι σε αυτήν τη μονομαχία φέρνοντας τον Neo σε πολύ δύσκολη θέση. Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να φέρει τον αγώνα ξανά στα μέτρα του, ο Neo εξαπέλυσε την πιο δυνατή Κόκκινη Αστραπή που μπορούσε αλλά όχι μόνο μπλοκαρίστηκε από τη σκοτεινή δύναμη των Σκιών του κακού του μισού αλλά εκείνος βρέθηκε μπροστά του με μεγάλη ταχύτητα και με την επίθεση του Metsu Hadouken, κατάφερε να τον τελειώσει και να τον πετάξει σε ακτίνα πολλών μέτρων νικώντας τον και τελειώνοντας ταυτόχρονα τη μονομαχία καθώς αυτή η επίθεση ήταν θανατηφόρα και πέτυχε να του αφαιρέσει τη ζωή...

Ξαφνικά ο Neo ξύπνησε αναστατωμένος καταλαβαίνοντας ότι όλα ήταν τελικά ένα όνειρο, παρόλα αυτά ένιωθε στο σώμα του την κούραση και τον πόνο σαν να ήταν αληθινή μάχη, ότι συνέβη στο όνειρό του στριφογύριζε ακόμα στο μυαλό του και είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Αν αυτό το όνειρο βγει αληθινό...Τότε βρισκόμαστε σε πολύ μεγάλο κίνδυνο...Αν χωριστώ από το σκοτεινό μισό μου...τότε...»

Δεν μπόρεσε να ολοκληρώσει αυτό που ήθελε να πει γιατί την ίδια στιγμή έπαιρνε βαθιές ανάσες για να συνέλθει από αυτό που είδε. Ήταν τόσο ρεαλιστικό που ήταν σχεδόν αληθινό...

Ακούγοντας τον ήχο που παρήγαγε η αναπνοή του, η γυναίκα του ξύπνησε και τον είδε να ξεφυσάει ακόμα προσπαθώντας να ηρεμήσει κάπως. Τότε του είπε:

-Neo; Είσαι καλά αγάπη μου...;

-Ναι...Μια χαρά είμαι...Νομίζω δηλαδή...

-Τι σου συμβαίνει...;

-Δεν ξέρω ακριβώς...Είδα έναν τρομερό εφιάλτη...Πάλεψα με το σκοτεινό μισό μου κι έχασα...

-Αποκλείεται! Δεν υπάρχει καμία τέτοια περίπτωση, εδικά να σε νικήσει! Ήταν απλά ένα όνειρο, ηρέμησε...

-Δεν μπορώ να μείνω ήρεμος μετά από αυτό μάτια μου...Αν νικηθώ από τη σκοτεινή πλευρά μου, τότε θα γίνω δούλος του σκοταδιού για πάντα...

-Ακόμα κι αν γίνει αυτό δεν πρόκειται να χάσεις! Το ξέρω καλά αυτό.

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο. Της απάντησε αυτός κι εκείνη τον πήρε αγκαλιά για να τον ηρεμήσει, όταν ηρέμησε τελικά, τον ξαναπήρε ο ύπνος.

Το επόμενο πρωί λοιπόν ο Neo είχε ξεχάσει το όνειρο και συνέχισε την καθημερινότητά του. Μία εβδομάδα μετά, όλη η ομάδα είχε μαζευτεί στην αυλή του σπιτιού του και όλοι μαζί είχαν καθίσει στο τραπέζι που τους είχε κάνει αυτός. Σε κάποια φάση ο Neo είπε στην Amy:

-Να σου πω εσένα...

-Ακούω. Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Το ξέρεις ότι όσες φορές έχεις μονομαχήσει, δεν έχασες ποτέ ενώ εγώ έχασα δύο φορές

-Και βέβαια το ξέρω. Του είπε γελώντας.

-Αυτό πρέπει να το διορθώσουμε. Δεν μπορεί να λέω ότι είμαι το νούμερο 1 αλλά εσύ να είσαι αήττητη.

-Πρόκληση μυρίζομαι. Με προκαλείς λοιπόν;

-Ακριβώς. Σε προκαλώ σε μονομαχία εδώ και τώρα!

-Τότε δέχομαι. Του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

-Να πώς θα περάσει κι αυτή η μέρα που αναρωτιόμασταν όλοι. Είπε τότε η Usagi μπουκωμένη στα γέλια.

-Αυτό ξαναπές το. Συμπλήρωσε και η αδερφή της γελώντας επίσης.

-Δεν έχετε άδικο εσείς οι δυο. Ειδικά τώρα λίγη άσκηση μετά το φαγητό είναι ότι πρέπει. Είπε και η Rei στο ίδιο ύφος

-Τι λες να αρχίζουμε σιγά σιγά; Ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Βιάζεσαι να χάσεις; Του είπε τότε η Amy.

-Αυτό θα το δούμε. Της είπε τότε εκείνος και μπήκε μέσα στο σπίτι να πάρει το δίσκο μονομαχίας. Όσο ήταν μέσα, η Minako της είπε:  
-Τώρα θα σε δούμε. Ο Neo δεν είναι κανένας τυχαίος...

-Θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου όπως πάντα. Της απάντησε εκείνη.

Στο μεταξύ ο Neo είχε ξανάρθει και ήταν έτοιμος:

-Ας δούμε πώς θα τα πας σε αυτήν την εξέταση. Της είπε ανοίγοντας το δίσκο του.

-Θα γράψω άριστα! Του απάντησε εκείνη ενεργοποιώντας το δικό της.

Και το παιχνίδι άρχιζε με την Amy να ξεκινά τη μονομαχία:

-Θα αρχίσω τη μονομαχία ενεργοποιώντας μια μαγική κάρτα που ονομάζεται Πεδίο της Σχετικότητας!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της μαγικής αυτής κάρτας, η αρένα άλλαξε ριζικά και όλοι μεταφέρθηκαν στο διάστημα μένοντας με το στόμα ανοιχτό και ιδιαίτερα ο Neo:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Πού βρήκες αυτήν την κάρτα;

-Έμεινες έκπληκτος βλέπω. Την αγόρασα πριν από μερικές μέρες μαζί με όσες θα δεις σε αυτήν τη μονομαχία. Τις ετοίμασα ειδικά για έναν άξιο αντίπαλο.

-Με τιμάς με αυτά που λες.

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα. Με αυτό τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Σειρά μου τότε. Θα ξεκινήσω με τη μαγική κάρτα Αιώνιο Κάλεσμα που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω μια Πολεμίστρια Sailor χωρίς να κάνω θυσία και τι καλύτερο από την Sailor Jupiter-Αστέρι;! (2500)

-Εντυπωσιακό. Αλλά δεν είναι τόσο καλό όσο ο Δαίμονας της Μοναδικότητας. Χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, στέλνοντας στο Νεκροταφείο αυτό το τέρας μαζί με μια μαγική κάρτα, μπορώ να καταστρέψω το τέρας σου αμέσως.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Όταν έστειλε αυτές τις δύο κάρτες στο Νεκροταφείο, το τέρας του Neo χάθηκε μπροστά στα μάτια του. Τότε αυτός γύρισε και είπε στη Makoto που κρυφογελούσε:  
-Ωχ...Συγγνώμη μάτια μου. Τότε θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Τότε είναι πάλι η σειρά μου. Και θα ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγικά κάρτα Γάτος του Schrödinger και με το Βάζο της Απληστίας τραβάω άλλες δύο κάρτες. Τώρα θα σου εξηγήσω τι κάνει ο γάτος μου. Όταν τραβάω επιπλέον κάρτες, μπορώ να τις δω, να τις βάλω στην τράπουλα , να ανακατέψω και μετά να ξανατραβήξω. Τέλος θα παίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα καλέσω τον Laplace το Δαίμονα Μαθηματικό (1000) Τώρα επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του Neo!

Όμως αυτός είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Αποκαλύπτω την παγίδα μου! Ανάδυση Τέρατος! Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας από το χέρι μου και αφού έχω μόνο μία κάρτα, θα αναγκαστείς να τα βάλεις με το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο! (2500)

-Κάτι μου έλεγε ότι θα τον έβλεπα. Γι αυτό θα αρκεστώ στο να ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και να παίξω τη μαγικά κάρτα Τρύπα Διάστασης, χάρη σε αυτήν, το τέρας μου βγαίνει από το παιχνίδι κι εμφανίζεται ξανά στον επόμενο γύρο, όμως τώρα που φεύγει ενεργοποιείται η ικανότητα της μαγικής μου κάρτας. Όταν ένα τέρας αφήνει τη αρένα, χάνεις 300 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα στην αρένα.

Στο σύνολο υπήρχαν έξι κάρτες, συνεπώς ο Neo έχασε 1800 πόντους, κάτι που το ένιωσε για τα καλά καθώς οι Πόντοι Ζωής ου κατέβηκαν με τη μία στους 2200. Όμως το «μαρτύριό του δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Και κάτι ακόμα που ξέχασα να αναφέρω. Ο Σκοτεινός σου Μάγος χάνει τους ίδιους πόντους που έχασες μόλις τώρα.

Έτσι ο μάγος του έχασε το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της επίθεσής του ενώ η Amy συνέχιζε τη δική της:

-Τώρα ενεργοποιώ την αγαπημένη μου κάρτα. Τη Σκοτεινή Τρύπα. Τίποτα δεν ξεφεύγει από αυτήν, ούτε και ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος, το βαρυτικό της πεδίο είναι πολύ ισχυρό.

Έτσι ο Neo έμεινε πάλι ανοιχτός σε κατευθείαν επίθεση αφού το τέρας του καταστράφηκε και τότε η Amy του είπε:  
-Φαίνεται ότι σε έφερα σε δύσκολη θέση ε;

-Πράγματι έχεις καταφέρει να παίξεις έναν πολύ καλό συνδυασμό εδώ αλλά μη βιάζεσαι να πανηγυρίσεις ακόμα. Η μονομαχία δεν τελείωσε και τώρα είναι η σειρά μου.

-Μια στιγμή. Ενεργοποιώ μια παγίδα. Το Παράδοξο Τράβηγμα.

-Τι;! Δεν μπορεί...!

-Γνωρίζεις τι κάνει αυτή η παγίδα;

-Ναι ξέρω. Τώρα αλλάζουν οι φάσεις μας στο τράβηγμα. Τώρα που είναι η σειρά μου, τραβάς εσύ και όταν έρθει η δική σου σειρά, τραβάω εγώ.

-Ακριβώς κι αφού είναι τώρα η σειρά σου, θα τραβήξω εγώ λοιπόν.

-Τότε τελειώνω το γύρο μου αλλά τώρα θα τραβήξω αφού είναι η σειρά σου.

-Αφού λοιπόν τράβηξες, επίτρεψέ μου να συνεχίσω. Καθώς πέρασε ένας γύρος το τέρας που έβγαλα από το παιχνίδι επιστρέφει. Και τώρα θα καλέσω το πιο δυνατό μου τέρας χάρη σε αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Συνεχής Μάχη! Απαιτεί να βγάλω από το παιχνίδι ένα τέρας, μια μαγικά κάρτα και μια παγίδα. Αλλά πριν το κάνω, θα ενεργοποιήσω ξανά την ικανότητα του Δαίμονα Μαθηματικού. Θα χάσεις 1200 πόντους για τις τέσσερις κάρτες που υπήρχαν πριν από λίγο στην αρένα.

Άλλο ένα δυνατό σοκ χτύπησε το σώμα του Neo μαζί με τους Πόντους Ζωής του που κατέβηκαν ακόμα περισσότερο στους 1000. Τώρα η Amy ήταν έτοιμη να καλέσει το τέρας για το οποίο μιλούσε:

-Τώρα καλώ τον Εγκεφαλικό Δράκο (2800) Και τώρα που είσαι ανυπεράσπιστος, θα επιτεθώ στους Πόντους Ζωής σου!

-Δε νομίζω! Έχω άλλη μια κάρτα ανάποδα θυμάσαι;! Ανοίγω την Κρυσταλλική Δύναμη του Δία! Με αυτό μπορώ να καλέσω αυτόματα τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter κι όταν την καταστρέψεις, η ζημιά που παθαίνω μηδενίζεται!

Πραγματικά η μικρή του ηρωίδα ήρθε πάνω στην ώρα και προστάτεψε τους πόντους του κάνοντάς τον να πει στη σύζυγό του:

-Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα. Ευχαριστώ μάτια μου.

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα! Του απάντησε εκείνη και του έκλεισε το μάτι.

-Είναι η σειρά μου Amy, γι αυτό κοίτα τι θα κάνω. Πρώτα θα καλέσω τον Ασημένιο Δράκο (800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα τραβάω τρεις κάρτες, έπειτα ενεργοποιώ τη Φιλανθρωπία με τη οποία τραβάω άλλες τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο! Στη συνέχεια θα ενισχύσω τη δύναμη του δράκου μου με το Light Saber, χάρη στο νέο του όπλο, ο δράκος μου κερδίζει 800 πόντους επίθεσης επιπλέον. Και τέλος θα παίξω άλλη μια μαγική κάρτα με τίτλο Σκοτεινή Μπάλα. Διαλέγοντας ένα πλάσμα από την πλευρά μου, μπορώ να σου αφαιρέσω τόσους πόντους όση είναι η επιθετική του δύναμη. Έτσι χάρη στον Ασημένιο Δράκο, χάνεις 1600 πόντους.

Επιτέλους η Amy έχασε κι αυτή Πόντους Ζωής για να πέσει στους 2800¨

-Πολύ δυνατή η κάρτα σου.

-Ευχαριστώ. Και εκτός αυτού τώρα ο συνδυασμός σου γυρίζει εναντίον σου γιατί και ο δράκος σου χάνει 1600 πόντους.

-Δεν πειράζει, έχω ακόμα τον έλεγχο.

-Παίζεις πολύ καλά Amy αλλά αυτός ο αγώνας θα ολοκληρωθεί με τη νίκη μου.

-Και πώς θα το κάνεις αυτό;

-Θα σου δείξω όταν ξανάρθει η σειρά μου. Τώρα κάνε την κίνησή σου.

-Πολύ ευχαρίστως. Χάρη στην ικανότητα του Εγκεφαλικού Δράκου, μπορώ να τραβήξω άλλες δύο κάρτες και τώρα μπορώ να διαλέξω δύο και να τις βάλω στην κορυφή της τράπουλάς μου, στη συνέχεια θα παίξω το Μυστικό Διαστημικό Τυφώνα και θα καταστρέψω το σπαθί σου. Και τέλος διατάζω τον Εγκεφαλικό Δράκο να επιτεθεί! Χτύπημα Μεγάλης Έκρηξης!

Η επίθεση του δράκου σάρωσε το δράκο του Neo και τον έριξε ακόμα πιο κάτω στους 600 πόντους.

-Λοιπόν Neο; Είναι η σειρά σου. Ας δούμε τι θα κάνεις.

-Θα το δεις αμέσως γιατί τράβηξα την κάρτα που θα σε νικήσει.

-Τι εννοείς Θα καλέσεις κάποιον Αιγύπτιο Θεό;

-Όχι ηρέμησε, έχω κάτι άλλο στο μυαλό μου. Αυτή τη στιγμή καλώ τη Neo-Red Sailor Jupiter (?) στην αρένα.

-Το θυμάμαι αυτό το τέρας,, δε χρειάζεσαι τον Πολυμερισμό για να το καλέσεις όταν τα τέρατα που το φτιάχνουν είναι στο Νεκροταφείο σωστά;

-Σωστότατα. Αυτό όμως που δεν ξέρεις είναι ότι στόχος μου δεν είναι ο δράκος σου.

-Και ποιος είναι; Μήπως εγώ;

-Το βρήκες με την πρώτη.

-Μα πώς; Εγώ δεν θεωρούμαι τέρας κι έτσι δε θα χάσω Πόντους Ζωής αν μου επιτεθείς κατευθείαν.

-Εδώ κάνεις λάθος, θα σου εξηγήσω αμέσως το σχέδιό μου. Πρώτα θα εφοδιάσω το πλάσμα μου με τη μαγική κάρτα Κάλυμμα Laser. Φορώντας αυτό το κάλυμμα, όταν επιτίθεται μπορεί να καταστρέψει όλες τις μαγικές κάρτες και τις παγίδες στην πλευρά σου και χωρίς το Πεδίο της Σχετικότητας, ο δράκος σου δεν μπορεί να μείνει εδώ.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Χάρη στο Κάλυμμα Laser, όλες τις οι κάρτες εξαφανίστηκαν από την αρένα αφήνοντάς την ανοιχτή σε επίθεση. Αλλά ο Neo Δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Τώρα που η κάρτα αρένας χάθηκε μπορώ να σου επιτεθώ κατευθείαν. Μπορεί να έχει μηδέν πόντους αλλά και πάλι θα χάσεις χάρη σε ακόμα μια κάρτα μου που λέγεται Κόκκινο Laser. Όταν εφοδιάζω ένα τέρας με μηδέν πόντους επίθεσης και διατάζω κατευθείαν επίθεση, ο αντίπαλός μου χάνει 300 πόντους για το επίπεδο του τέρατος που επιτίθεται, έτσι θα χάσεις 3600 πόντους. Εντάξει λοιπόν Mako, τελείωσε τη μονομαχία με το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας!

Έτσι η μονομαχία τελείωσε και το αήττητο της Amy τερματίστηκε καθώς γνώρισε την πρώτη της ήττα. Όταν τελείωσαν όλα, ο Neo πήγε κοντά της και της έδωσε το χέρι του λέγοντας:

-Μπράβο σου. Ευχαριστώ για τον σπουδαίο αγώνα.

-Ευχαριστώ. Τουλάχιστον ξέρω ότι έχασα από κάποιον που είναι καλύτερος από μένα.

-Κι εσύ όμως τα πήγες πολύ καλά. Της απάντησε εκείνος και οι δυο τους δέχτηκαν το ζεστό χειροκρότημα όλης της ομάδας.

Έτσι με αυτήν την παράσταση, η μέρα κύλισε γρήγορα και όλα τα παιδιά το απόλαυσαν με την ψυχή τους μέχρι που βράδιασε και ο καθένας τους αποχώρησε για το σπίτι του. Το ίδιο και το ευτυχές ζεύγος, αφού μάζεψαν τα πιάτα, πήγαν να κοιμηθούν. Κανείς όμως δεν ήξερε το τι θα επακολουθούσε...

Βαθιά στο διάστημα, κρυμμένος στις πιο δυνατές σκιές, ένα νικημένο πνεύμα, χωρίς πια σώμα, σχεδίαζε τη εκδίκησή του που ήταν ο μοναδικός σκοπός της ζωής του. Νικημένος από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor εδώ και πολλά χρόνια, είχε φυλακιστεί στις πιο σκοτεινές σκιές του αχανούς διαστήματος όπου παρέμεινε μέχρι και τώρα σχεδιάζοντας το πώς θα επιστρέψει και με ποιον τρόπο θα κατάφερνε να εκδικηθεί την ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών:

«Τι απαίσιο μέρος...Όλες οι χαμένες ψυχές σε αυτή τη διάσταση μου προσέφεραν τη δύναμη που χρειαζόμουν για να ξυπνήσω. Το σώμα μου μπορεί να χάθηκε αλλά το πνεύμα μου δεν εξαφανίστηκε ποτέ από αυτόν τον κόσμο... Να σας πάρει Πολεμίστριες Sailor...Εξαιτίας σας είμαι παγιδευμένος σε αυτό το μέρος...Αλλά τώρα που έχω τη δύναμη που θέλω, μπορώ να ξεφύγω και να τελειώσω ότι άρχισα πριν από πολλά χρόνια. Και ο φίλος σας θα με βοηθήσει σε αυτό, η σκοτεινή του ενέργεια είναι κάτι που δεν υπήρξε ποτέ ξανά, μόλις τον διαχωρίσω, θα σφραγίσω για πάντα τη μοίρα σας...»

Και λέγοντας αυτά ξεκίνησε την τελετή του διαχωρισμού εν αγνοία του Neo ο οποίος δεν ένιωσε αρχικά τίποτα το περίεργο. Καθώς κοιμόταν ήσυχα, τα μάγια συνέχιζαν να εκτελούνται μέσα στο σώμα του προκαλώντας τη σκοτεινή του πλευρά αθόρυβα.

Την επόμενη μέρα ξύπνησε πάλι και συνέχισε κανονικά τις δραστηριότητές του χωρίς προβλήματα, τουλάχιστον για τρεις μέρες δε συνέβη κάτι που θα τον ανησυχούσε αλλά την τέταρτη μέρα, η αναταραχή μέσα στο σώμα του άρχισε να γίνεται αντιληπτή και να τον ταράζει από άνω μέχρι κάτω σε σημείο που δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί τίποτε άλλο εκτός από αυτό.

Αυτήν την παράξενη αλλαγή στη συμπεριφορά του, την παρατήρησε η Mako και κάποια στιγμή τον ρώτησε:

-Neo; Συμβαίνει τίποτα τον τελευταίο καιρό; Φαίνεσαι διαφορετικός απ' ότι συνήθως...

-Δεν...Δεν ξέρω μάτια μου...Έχω ένα πολύ άσχημο προαίσθημα...

-Όλα θα πάνε καλά. Ότι κι αν συμβεί να το θυμάσαι, θα είμαι πάντα δίπλα σου...Του είπε τότε καθώς κάθισε δίπλα του και του χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά.

-Οι σκιές...Τις νιώθω πιο ισχυρές από κάθε άλλη φορά...

-Δηλαδή;

-Το αισθάνομαι...Το σκοτάδι με πλησιάζει...

-Έτσι ξαφνικά; Μα πώς; Δεν μπορώ να το καταλάβω.

-Ούτε κι εγώ... Μόνο ένας τρόπος υπάρχει για α το εξηγήσω...Υπάρχει κίνδυνος να αντιμετωπίσουμε το απόλυτο κακό...Συγγνώμη μάτια μου αλά έχω μια νευρικότητα ποτ δεν περιγράφεται...Μπορείς να μου φέρεις ένα ποτήρι νερό;

-Ναι...Φυσικά...Του είπε εκείνη κι έφυγε για να του το φέρει.

Όμως τη στιγμή που η Makoto απουσίαζε, άρχισε πάλι η ίδια αναταραχή να εκδηλώνεται στο σώμα του. Το αίμα του φαινόταν να βράζει μέσα στις φλέβες του:

«Όχι...Όχι πάλι...Νιώθω το αίμα μου να βράζει...!» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό προσπαθώντας να συγκρατηθεί αλλά μάταια...Συγχρόνως μια φωνή ακουγόταν να του λέει:

 **«** **Neo** **...Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου στη σκοτεινή ενέργεια που κυλάει στις φλέβες σου...»**

-ΟΧΙ! ΤΙ ΜΟΥ ΣΥΜΒΑΙΝΕΙ! Είπε κραυγάζοντας δυνατά.

Αποτέλεσμα αυτής της έντονης αναταραχής ήταν μια έκρηξη που ακούστηκε σε μεγάλη ακτίνα με συνέπεια να ξαφνιάσει τη Mako η οποία έτρεξε αμέσως προς το μέρος όπου ακούστηκε η έκρηξη. Στο θέαμα που αντίκρισε, της έπεσε το ποτήρι από τα χέρια και γονάτισε κοντά στον Neo ο οποίος βρισκόταν μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος.

-Neo! Τι σου συμβαίνει;! Είσαι καλά;! Σε παρακαλώ πες μου κάτι!

-Συμβαίνει...Όπως σου το είπα...Οι σκιές...Δεν μπορώ να τις ελέγξω άλλο...

-Μα πώς γίνεται αυτό;

-Δεν ξέρω...Κάποιος άλλος το κάνει...Είναι πέρα από τον έλεγχό μου...Είπε τότε εκείνος κι άφησε μια ακόμα κραυγή.

-Κρατήσου! Μην το αφήνεις να σε επηρεάσει...! Του απάντησε η γυναίκα του και δοκίμασε να τον αγκαλιάσει, όταν το έκανε, φάνηκε να έχει αποτέλεσμα καθώς ο Neo ηρεμούσε σταδιακά από αυτό το πρώτο σοκ, ωστόσο τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα, το ακριβώς αντίθετο μάλιστα...

Το βράδυ της ίδιας ημέρας το βασανιστήριο συνεχίστηκε. Καθώς προσπαθούσε να κοιμηθεί, η ίδια αναταραχή εκδηλώθηκε ξανά αλλά αυτή τη φορά πιο δυνατή από την προηγούμενη, ια να μη δημιουργήσει κάποιο πρόβλημα έφυγε και πήγε στην παραλία. Αυτή η σκοτεινή αύρα είχε φτάσει σε τέτοιο σημείο που την ένιωσε ακόμα και η Makoto τη στιγμή που κοιμόταν και αναγκάστηκε να ξυπνήσει. Είδε όμως με τρόμο ότι ο Neo δεν ήταν δίπλα της:

-Τι είναι αυτή η ενέργεια...Δεν μπορεί...Είπε στο ίδιο ύφος κι αφού ντύθηκε γρήγορα, έτρεξε ακλουθώντας την ενέργεια αυτή που την οδηγούσε στην παραλία.

Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo είχε αγριέψει για τα καλά. Το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να βγάζει άναρθρες κραυγές και να ρίχνει στα τυφλά τις επιθέσεις του χωρίς να τον νοιάζει αν θα χτυπούσε κάποιον με αυτές.

«Τι φοβερή δύναμη...Ποτέ δεν περίμενα ότι θα φτάναμε σε αυτό το σημείο...» Είπε η Mako στον εαυτό της κρυμμένη πίσω από τα βράχια για να προστατευτεί. Τελικά όμως αποφάσισε να επέμβει γιατί δεν μπορούσε να τον βλέπει να υποφέρει με αυτόν τον τρόπο, αφού απέφυγε μια ριπή από Κόκκινες Αστραπές, έφτασε κοντά του και του φώναξε:

-NEO ΣΥΝΕΛΘΕ! ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣ;! ΣΤΑΜΑΤΑ! Να πάρει...Δε με ακούει...! Δε μου αρέσει αυτό αλλά πρέπει να το κάνω...! Είπε τότε και τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με μια γροθιά η οποία τον ξάπλωσε κάτω και τον έκανε να ανασαίνει βαριά. Όταν το έκανε αυτό, επιχείρησε να τον πιάσει αλλά αυτός την εμπόδισε:

-ΜΗ! Μη με ακουμπάς..!

-Γιατί...; Τι συμβαίνει...;

-Δεν ωφελεί...Οι σκιές με κυριεύουν όσο περνάει ο χρόνος...Γι αυτό άκουσέ με με προσοχή μάτια μου...

-Πες μου...

-Είναι όπως μου το είχε πει ο δάσκαλός μου...Όταν γίνεσαι δούλος του σκοταδιού, το μόνο που επιθυμείς είναι δύναμη, να παλεύεις για να νικάς και να σκοτώνεις...Αν με κυριέψουν οι σκιές, δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή. Το μόνο πράγμα που θα υπάρχει θα είναι το σκοτάδι που θα δημιουργώ...Αν γίνει κάτι τέτοιο, σε παρακαλώ μη διστάσεις να με σκοτώσεις...!

-Μη λες τέτοια πράγματα...

-Σου το λέω για να ξέρεις τι θα πρέπει να κάνεις. Γνωρίζεις από πρώτο χέρι τι είναι ικανός να κάνει ο σκοτεινός μου εαυτός, ειδικά αν γίνει ανεξάρτητος...

-Ότι κι αν γίνει...Θα το αντιμετωπίσουμε μαζί...Δε θα σε αφήσω μόνο σου...Του είπε τότε και τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της, έπειτα τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και μαζί επέστρεψαν στο σπίτι.

Στο μεταξύ η τελετή είχε σχεδόν ολοκληρωθεί. Ο Σκιώδης Neo είχε διαχωριστεί από το σώμα που τον φιλοξενούσε και ήταν πια ελεύθερος να σκορπίσει τον όλεθρο, έμεναν λίγα ακόμα βήματα πριν την τελική του εξαγωγή από το σώμα το Neo:

-Έλα Σκιώδη Neo...Ο δρόμος για την ελευθερία σου άνοιξε...Τώρα πια δεν μπορεί τίποτα να σε συγκρατήσει. Μαζί θα καταστρέψουμε τη γη...ήσουν μέχρι τώρα σε αυτή τη θέση εξαιτίας αυτού υοθ μαχητή, όσο βρίσκεται στη ζωή, συνεχίζει να απειλεί τη δική σου ύπαρξη. Αξίζει να συνεχίζει να ζει μετά απ 'ότι σου έχει κάνει;

Τότε ο Shadow Neo που είχε πια ελευθερωθεί, του απάντησε:

-Μόνο εγώ δικαιούμαι να υπάρχω σε αυτόν τον κόσμο. Θα στεφανώσω τις γροθιές μου με το αίμα του...Όμως πρώτα πρέπει να ευχαριστήσω αυτόν που με ελευθέρωσε...Ποιος είσαι;

-Είναι το Φάντασμα του Θανάτου...παγιδεύτηκα εδώ χάρη στις φίλες του άλλου σου μισού. Με νίκησαν και με φυλάκισαν μέσα σε αυτές τις σκιές για την αιωνιότητα. Όμως τώρα που κατάφερα να ξεφύγω, θα πάρουμε μαζί την εκδίκησή μας...

-Βέβαια. Πριν όμως κάνουμε οτιδήποτε, θα πρέπει να σε ευχαριστήσω που μου έδειξες το δρόμο προς την ελευθερία...Του απάντησε ο κακός Neo και αφού τον πλησίασε, τον έπιασε από τον ώμο και μετά οι σκιές τους κάλυψαν και τους δύο, το μόνο που μπορούσε να διακρίνει κανείς, ήταν αστραπές να ξεπετάγονται από παντού και μετά από λίγα λεπτά, το Φάντασμα του Θανάτου είχε σκοτωθεί από τον Σκιώδη Neo στην πλάτη του οποίου ακτινοβολούσε το σύμβολο του θανάτου (死) Τότε είπε:

-Ευχαριστώ για τη βοήθεια γέρο...Χάρη σε σένα μπορώ να κάνω ότι δεν μπόρεσε το αδύναμο μισό μου. Πρώτα όμως θα πρέπει να ελέγξω τη δύναμή του και ο καλύτερος τρόπος να το κάνω είναι να τον βάλω να μονομαχήσει...Και του έχω δύο από τους χειρότερους εφιάλτες του! Από το βασίλειο των Σκιών επιστρέψτε σε μένα...Sailor Death και Sailor Terror!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ενεργοποίησε τις δυνάμεις του και οι πύλες του Βασιλείου των Σκιών άνοιξαν για να φέρουν πίσω δύο από τις μοχθηρές Πολεμίστριες Sailor που είχαν νικηθεί κι εξοριστεί στις σκιές, όταν επανήλθαν, γονάτισαν και οι δύο μπροστά του περιμένοντας τις διαταγές που τους δίνονταν:

-Ποιες είναι οι διαταγές σου; Ρώτησε ο Τρόμος.

-Αυτό που θέλω να κάνετε είναι να παρασύρετε τον Neo και να μονομαχήσετε και οι δύο μαζί του.

-Θα είναι πολύ εύκολο να τον νικήσουμε. Δε θα αποτύχουμε. Είπε και η Sailor Death.

-Μην υποτιμάτε τη δύναμή του ανόητες! Μην ξεχνάτε πως σας έστειλε ήδη δύο φορές στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών! Θα είναι πιο δύσκολο απ 'ότι νομίζετε! Έχει σημειώσει αξιόλογη πρόοδο από την τελευταία φορά που συναντηθήκατε αλλά εμπιστεύομαι ακόμα κι εσάς για να κάνετε αυτό που θέλω! Τώρα χαθείτε από μπροστά μου και μη γυρίσετε πίσω σε περίπτωση που αποτύχετε!

Εκείνες εξαφανίστηκαν αμέσως και τότε ο κακός Neo είπε στον εαυτό του:

-Τι σπατάλη...Τέλος πάντων. Όσο ο Neo θα είναι απασχολημένος, το πεδίο θα είναι ελεύθερο για μένα να παρακολουθήσω όλη του την παρέα, θα είναι πολύ διασκεδαστικό να βλέπει όλους του τους φίλους να πεθαίνουν ο ένας μετά τον άλλο...

Αυτό είπε και κρυμμένος πάντα στις σκιές άρχισε την παρακολούθηση...

Την επόμενη μέρα ο Neo έχοντας τελειώσει με την προπόνησή του, επέστρεφε στο σπίτι του αλλά φαίνεται ότι η επιστροφή του δε θα ήταν τόσο σύντομη γιατί οι δύο κακές Πολεμίστριες που τον παρακολουθούσαν διαρκώς, βρήκαν την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία να τον απομονώσουν για να τις αντιμετωπίσει:

-Για πού το έβαλες Φαραώ...; Τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά η Sailor Death.

-Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια...Death...Terror! Πώς ξεφύγατε από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών;!

-Αυτό είναι το λιγότερο που θα πρέπει να σε απασχολεί! Γιατί σε λίγο θα πάρεις εσύ τι θέση μας! Του είπε η Terror.

-Δε νομίζω! Φύγετε από τη μέση! Απάντησε τότε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα και μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως.

-Πρέπει πρώτα να μας περάσεις...! και δεν είναι εύκολο...

-Το έχω ξανακούσει αυτό και στα αλήθεια με κουράζει! Γι αυτό ακούστε με καλά και οι δυο σας! Θα σας κάνω σκόνη! Είπε έτοιμος να τραβήξει το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας.

-Μη βιάζεσαι Φαραώ! Είμαστε εδώ για να μονομαχήσουμε μαζί σου! Του είπε τότε η Death και πρότεινε το δίσκο μονομαχίας όπως και η παρτενέρ της.

-Μάλιστα...κατάλαβα...Δε σας έφτανε που εξοντωθήκατε δύο φορές και θέλετε να τριτώσει το καλό ε;! Όπως θέλετε! Ετοιμαστείτε να καταστραφείτε για Τρίτη φορά! Πρώτα κάνατε το λάθος νε γυρίσετε από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών και τώρα κάνατε το δεύτερό σας λάθος που ήταν να με προκαλέσετε! Είπε τότε αυτός κι άνοιξε το δικό του.

-Για σταθείτε! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή πίσω από τον Neo.

-Ποιος το είπε αυτό;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Terror.

-Κάποια πράγματα δεν αλλάζουν ποτέ όσα χρόνια κι αν περάσουν! Δύο εναντίον ενός έτσι;! Σκεφτείτε το ξανά! Όχι πως ο Neo δεν μπορεί να σας διαλύσει μόνος του αλλά σκέφτομαι να των ελαφρώσω λίγο από το βάρος και να σας συντρίψουμε μαζί!

-Sailor Moon...Πάνω στην ώρα ήρθες...Της είπε τότε ο Neo ευχαριστημένος με αυτήν την αναπάντεχη εξέλιξη.

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω. Τώρα τι λες να τους στραπατσάρουμε λιγάκι τα μούτρα τους μήπως και ηρεμήσουν;

-Πολύ καλή ιδέα...Θα μονομαχήσουμε μαζί και θα τους στείλουμε από εκεί που ήρθαν! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τραβώντας το σπαθί του, μετέφερε τη μονομαχία στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών λέγοντας μετά:

-Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει εδώ γιατί μόλις σας καταστρέψουμε, δε θα γυρίσετε ποτέ ξανά!

-Ακριβώς! Σας νικήσαμε ήδη και θα το ξανακάνουμε! Φαίνεται ότι ξεχνάτε μόνιμα με ποιους τα βάζετε! Είπε και η Sailor Moon.

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Death και το παιχνίδι Σκιών άρχιζε με την Sailor Moon να κάνει τη πρώτη κίνηση:

-Θα αρχίσω πρώτη! Καλώ την Etoile Cyber (1200) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Αυτό είναι όλο;! Σειρά μου! Είπε τότε η Terror. Θα παίξω την Αράχνη Νάρκη (2200) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Αρκετά! Τώρα παίζω εγώ! Καλώ το Δράκο Φοίνικα (1000) σε θέση άμυνας! Είπε και ο Neo κάνοντας τη δική του κίνηση.

-Η καλύτερη άμυνα είναι η επίθεση! Γι αυτό καλώ τον Ιππόκαμπο Κάιζερ (1800) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμη! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Κούκλα Θυσίας, για να το κάνω θα πρέπει να θυσιάσω ένα τέρας στην πλευρά μας και είναι ωραίο που η παρτενέρ μου είναι τόσο γενναιόδωρη με το δικό της. Είπε τότε η Death κοιτώντας την Terror η οποία κούνησε το κεφάλι και τότε αυτή προχώρησε στην κίνησή της:

-Θυσιάζω την Αράχνη Νάρκη για ένα τέρας 7 αστεριών! Και διαλέγω να καλέσω τον Kazejin! (2400)

-Δε μου αρέσει αυτό που βλέπω! Προσπαθούν να καλέσουν το Φύλακα της Πύλης! Είπε ο Neo με τρόμο.

-Ναι...Το θυμάμαι αυτό το τέρας όταν είχες μονομαχήσει για πρώτη φορά. Πρέπει να το σταματήσουμε πριν προλάβουν να το καλέσουν. Συμπλήρωσε και η Sailor Moon.

-Το βασανιστήριό σας μόλις ξεκίνησε! Και θα γίνει ακόμα χειρότερο σας διαβεβαιώ! Τους έκοψε τότε η Sailor Death αλλά η κίνηση της Terror ακόμα δεν είχε τελειώσει:

-Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινός Οριστής! Με αυτήν μπορώ να μαντέψω ένα τέρας του αντιπάλου μου και αν μαντέψω σωστά μπορεί να το προσθέσει στο χέρι του. Λοιπόν τι λες για τον Sanga του Κεραυνού Sailor Death;

-Πολύ καλή επιλογή! Της απάντησε εκείνη και πρόσθεσε στο χέρι της αυτό το θηρίο.

-Μη βιάζεστε! Μπορεί να καλέσατε ισχυρά τέρατα αλλά η μονομαχία μόλις ξεκίνησε! Τις έκοψε ο Neo.

-Πιστεύεις ότι μπορούμε να τα καταφέρουμε; Τον ρώτησε η παρτενέρ του.

-Φυσικά και το πιστεύω! Θα νικήσουμε!

-Έχεις δίκιο. Συγγνώμη που δίστασα...Ας τους δώσουμε ένα καλό μάθημα! Σειρά μου! Blade Skater, (1400) εμφανίσου! Και μετά θα χρησιμοποιήσω τον Πολυμερισμό για να ενώσω τα δύο τέρατά μου και να δημιουργήσω την Cyber Blader! (2100) Τώρα Cyber Blader, επίθεση στην Sailor Death!

Το πλάσμα της ξεκίνησε την επίθεσή του αλλά δεν έφτασε ποτέ στο στόχο του γιατί η Sailor Death είχε έναν άσο στο μανίκι:

-Kazejin! Μπλόκαρε την επίθεση!

Όπως κι έγινε. Το πλάσμα τους σταμάτησε την Cyber Blader και η Sailor Death ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, ο Kazejin μπορεί να σταματάει μια επίθεση του αντιπάλου μια φορά σε κάθε γύρο, έτσι οι Πόντοι Ζωής μας είναι ασφαλείς!

-Ωχ όχι! Συγγνώμη Neo...Προσπάθησε να δικαιολογηθεί η Sailor Mon.

-Δεν πειράζει. Είναι όλα καλά μην ανησυχείς...Απλά μην εγκαταλείπεις τώρα επιδή έκανες ένα λάθος, υπάρχει πολύς δρόμος ακόμα...Την παρότρυνε τότε εκείνος.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Σειρά μου τώρα! Είπε η Sailor Terror. Χρησιμοποιώ τη μαγεία της Αναγέννησης Τέρατος για να φέρω πίσω την Αράχνη Νάρκη! Μετά θα παίξω κι εγώ την Κούκλα Θυσίας! Και ξέρετε τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι;! Θυσιάζοντας ένα τέρας από την πλευρά μου, μπορώ α καλέσω ένα πλάσμα 7 αστριών! Όπως τον Suijin (2500) ! και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Σε πειράζει να δανειστώ ένα τέρας!

-Σε παρακαλώ...Γι αυτό είναι εκεί!

-Τότε λοιπόν θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Ιππόκαμπου Κάιζερ! Όταν θέλω να καλέσω ένα πλάσμα του φωτός, η θυσία αυτή γίνεται διπλή! Κι έτσι μπορώ να φέρω στην αρένα το τελευταίο κομμάτι του πάζλ! Τον Sanga του Κεραυνού! (2600)

Με την κλήση κι αυτού του τέρατος, είχαν ότι χρειάζονταν. Τότε η Sailor Death, είπε:

-Σας προειδοποιήσαμε ότι αυτή τη φορά δε θα ξεφύγετε!

Και η Sailor Terror συνέχισε:

-Ετοιμαστείτε! Θυσιάζω τον Sanga του Κεραυνού, τον Suijin και τον Kazejin για να καλέσω το απόλυτο τέρας! Υποδεχτείτε το Φύλακα της Πύλης! (3750)

Έτσι τα τρία τέρατα εξαφανίστηκαν για να πάρει τη θέση τους ένα ακόμα πιο δυνατό θηρίο που αποτελούσε κατά κάποιο τρόπο ένωση των προηγούμενων πλασμάτων. Παρόλα αυτά ο Neo δεν έδειξε να έχει πανικοβληθεί καθώς γνώριζε πολύ καλά αυτό το τέρας.

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Φύλακα της Πύλης. Κατάστρεψε την Cyber Blader! Διέταξε η Sailor Terror και ο κυκλώνας που ελευθερώθηκε, χτύπησε την Cyber Blader χωρίς να την καταστρέψει, αλλά δεν έγινε το ίδιο και με τους Πόντους Ζωής της ομάδας που έπεσαν στους 6350.

-Δεν ξέρετε ότι η Cyber Blader δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη όταν έχετε μόνο ένα τέρας; Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Ναι, αλλά δεν έγινε το ίδιο και με τους Πόντους Ζωής σας! Άλλωστε έχω άλλη μια κάρτα στο χέρι μου που θα φροντίσει το τέρας σου! Θυσία στους Χαμένους! Αντίο Cyber Blader!

Και πραγματικά είπε αντίο γιατί αυτή η κάρτα κατέστρεψε τελείως το τέρας της.

-Και τα χειρότερα έρχονται! Είστε ανίσχυροι μπροστά στο φύλακά μας! Είπε η Sailor Death.

-Όσο μεγαλύτερο είναι, τόσο πιο άγρια θα πέσει! Της απάντησε ο Neo βέβαιος ότι θα τα κατάφερναν.

-Θα ήθελα να σε δω να προσπαθείς! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου! Είπε τότε η Terror.

-Θα με δεις τώρα που είναι η σειρά μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αναβάθμιση Θυσίας! Τώρα χρειάζεται απλά να ρίξω μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου και μπορώ να προσθέσω μια θυσία στο Δράκο Φοίνικα! Έτσι καλώ την Κατάρα του Δράκου! (2000) Και όχι μόνο αυτό! Τώρα ενεργοποιώ άλλη μια μαγικά κάρτα που τη λένε Πύρινη Μπάλα! Διαλέγοντας ένα δικό μου τέρας μπορώ να συ κάνω ζημιά ίση με τους μισούς πόντους επίθεσης του τέρατος που διάλεξα!

Ακριβώς έτσι. Οι φλόγες του δράκου έκαψαν 1000 από τους πόντους τους για να τους κατεβάσουν στους 7000

-Τυχερός ήσουν! Του είπε τότε η Death.

-Τέλεια! Τώρα είμαστε πάλι στον αγώνα! Έπε η Sailor Moon χαρούμενη.

-Μα ποτέ δε μείναμε πίσω. Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo χαμογελώντας αλλά τώρα ήταν σειρά της Death:

-Σειρά μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Συντριβή του Νεραϊδένιου μετεωρίτη! Τώρα όταν ο Φύλακας της Πύλης επιτίθεται σε ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας του οποίου η άμυνα είναι χαμηλότερη από την επίθεση του φύλακα, η διαφορά αφαιρείται από τους Πόντους Ζωής σας!

-Αποκλείεται! Την έκοψε η Sailor Moon αποκαλύπτοντας την ανάποδη κάρτα της. Ξέχασες την ανάποδη κάρτα μου;! Ανοίγω το Μυστικό Διαστημικό Τυφώνα! Καταστρέφει μια μαγική κάρτα ή παγίδα! Και φυσικά διαλέγω τη Συντριβή του Νεραϊδένιου Μετεωρίτη!

-Ανόητη! Έπεσες κατευθείαν στην παγίδα μου! Μπήκε τώρα στη μέση η Terror. Αποκαλύπτω την Κρίση του Ανούβις! Πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, ακυρώνω τη μαγική σου κάρτα! Κι εκτός αυτού καταστρέφεται ένα τέρας σας η επίθεση του οποίου αφαιρείται από τους Πόντους Ζωής σας!

Αυτό πόνεσε στα αλήθεια. Η Κατάρα του Δράκου διαλύθηκε και μαζί τη; 2000 ακόμα Πόντοι Ζωής για να πέσει το σύνολό τους στους 4350. Ενώ όμως οι πόντοι τους έπεφταν, η Terror είχε ακόμα ένα κόλπο:

-Σας έχουμε κολλήσει στον τοίχο αλλά ευτυχώς για εσάς ο τοίχος θα υψωθεί μπροστά σας χάρη σε αυτό! Λέγεται Αμυντικό Τοίχος κι έχει 2100 πόντους άμυνας! Κι ακόμα όσο στέκεται στην αρένα σε θέση άμυνας, δεν μπορείτε να επιτεθείτε σε κανένα άλλο τέρας! Σειρά σου Sailor Moon! Τι περιμένεις;!

-Τίποτα! Τώρα θα δείτε! Καλώ τη Γυμνάστρια Cyber (1800) σε θέση άμυνας! Αυτό για την ώρα!

Μόλις κάλεσε το τέρας της, ο Neo την κοίταξε με μια γρήγορη ματιά, κάτι που το κατάλαβε και είπε στον εαυτό της:

«Ο Neo με κοιτάει...Ξέρω ότι δεν είναι και ότι καλύτερο αλλά αυτό μπορώ να κάνω τώρα...»

Όμως τις σκέψεις της διέκοψε η επίθεση του Φύλακα της Πύλης τον οποίο διέταξε η Sailor Terror:

-Φύλακα επίθεση τώρα!

Κι έτσι το τέρας της καταστράφηκε. Αυτό ήταν μόνο το πρώτο βήμα γιατί ακολούθησε και συνέχεια:

-Μην ξεχνάς την επίδραση της Συντριβής του Νεραϊδένιου Μετεωρίτη! Η διαφορά της επίθεσης του τέρατός μου από την άμυνα του δικού σου, αφαιρείται από τους πόντους σου!

Η δεύτερη ριπή του κυκλώνα με τους κεραυνούς γονάτισε τη Sailor Moon μαζί με τους Πόντους Ζωής της ομάδας που τώρα έγιναν 2400

-Δεν έχετε ελπίδα! Καλύτερα να παραδοθείτε! Διαφορετικά θα πέσετε θύματα στο ίδιο σας το παιχνίδι! Τους πρότεινε η Sailor Death.

Αυτή τη φορά οι δύο κακές Sailor δεν έλεγαν ψέματα. Είχαν το Φύλακα της Πύλης να στέκεται απέναντι από τους αντιπάλους τους που δεν είχαν τίποτα. Ήταν προφανές πως είχαν αποκτήσει το πλεονέκτημα της μονομαχίας και το ήξεραν, όμως κανείς δεν μπορούσε να ξεγράψει τον Neo τόσο εύκολα...

Όλα αυτά τα παρακολουθούσε ο κακός Neo λέγοντας:

-Ίσως τελικά να μην είσαι τόσο καλός όσο φανταζόμουν...Neo...Για άλλη μια φορά σπατάλησες το χρόνο μου...

Πίσω στη μονομαχία τώρα, ήταν η σειρά του να κάνει κίνηση, αλλά πρώτα έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι άλλο:

-Είσαι εντάξει; Τη ρώτησε καθώς της έδινε το χέρι του για να σηκωθεί και πάλι όρθια.

-Ναι...Ευχαριστώ...Του απάντησε.

-Μην ακούς το μελόδραμά τους...Ξέρω ότι ΕΣΥ θα νικήσεις αυτό το πράγμα...

-Εγώ...; Μα πώς...;

-Μη φοβάσαι...Μόνο πίστεψε...Τώρα όμως είναι η σειρά μου! Και να η αρχή της ήττας σας! Καλώ τη Sailor Venus (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και μετά θα παίξω μια μαγικά κάρτα που λέγεται Υπέροχος Διαλογισμός της Σελήνης! Χάρη σε αυτό το όπλο μπορώ να αλλάξω τη θέση όποιου τέρατος διαλέξω! Γονάτισε σε θέση άμυνας Φύλακα της Πύλης!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η βολή που έφυγε από το όπλο, χτύπησε το Φύλακα της πύλης και τον γύρισε σε θέση άμυνας, έτσι άρχισε το σχέδιο της εξόντωσης του.

-Δεν κερδίζεις τίποτα με αυτό! Έχουμε ακόμα το Αμυντικό Τείχος! Και αν δεν το ξεφορτωθείς δεν μπορείς να μας πειράξεις! Του θύμισε η Sailor Death.

-Εντάξει κόφτε το! Κατάλαβα! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το δικό μου γύρο!

-Τότε παίζω εγώ! Θα ρίξω κι εγώ μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τίποτα παραπάνω! Είπε η Sailor Death κι έπαιξε την κάρτα της. Τότε ο Neo είπε στην παρτενέρ του:

-Σειρά σου Sailor Moon. Είναι ώρα να κάνεις σκόνη αυτό το θηρίο!

-Ναι! Και ξέρω ακριβώς πώς θα το κάνω! Χάρη στην κάρτα που μου έδωσες τελευταία! Πρώτα καλώ το Δράκο του Φεγγαριού (1600) σε θέση επίθεσης! Τώρα δράκε μου! Επίθεση στο Αμυντικό Τείχος!

-Έχεις τρελαθεί;! Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις! Την ρώτησε παραξενεμένη η Sailor Death.

-Κάνω αυτό που πρέπει! Όταν ο δράκος μου μάχεται ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας, το τέρας αυτό καταστρέφεται αυτόματα! Θα χάσουμε μερικούς Πόντους Ζωής αλλά αξίζει τον κόπο!

Και τελικά άξιζε. Το τείχος καταστράφηκε κι ας έχασαν 500 πόντους. Τότε ο Neo είπε:

-Μπράβο σου! Τώρα είναι δικός σου!

-Σίγουρα! Γιατί θα ενεργοποιήσω τη μαγική κάρτα Συντριβή Ασπίδας! Κι όπως λέει και το όνομά της, μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας, η ενέργεια που εξαπολύθηκε, στόχευσε το Φύλακα της Πύλης και τον εξαφάνισε αμέσως.

-Δεν μπορεί! Το τέρας μας χάθηκε! Είπε έντρομη η Sailor terror.

-Σας προειδοποίησα! Όσο πιο μεγάλος είναι, τόσο πιο άγρια θα πέσει! Μπράβο σου!

-Ευχαριστώ! Δε θα τα κατάφερνα χωρίς εσένα. Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα. Του απάντησε εκείνη ευχαριστημένη.

-Όχι...Εγώ ευχαριστώ γι αυτή τη φοβερή κίνηση! Της είπε τότε αυτός.

-Μπορώ να σας διακόψω;! Μπήκε στη μέση η Sailor Terror κάνοντας την κίνησή της. Λένε πως ότι δε σε σκοτώνει σε κάνει πιο δυνατό κι αυτό ακριβώς θα γίνουμε τώρα! Χάρη σε αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα! Το Σκοτεινό Στοιχείο! Ενεργοποιείται όταν ο Φύλακας της Πύλης είναι στο Νεκροταφείο και δίνοντας τους μισούς Πόντους Ζωής μας, μπορούμε να καλέσουμε κάτι ακόμα πιο δυνατό που δεν μπορεί να νικηθεί σε μάχη! Υποδεχτείτε το Σκοτεινό Φύλακα! (3800)

-Τι στην ευχή είναι αυτό;! Είπε τότε ο Neo που δεν το είχε ξαναδεί ποτέ αυτό το θηρίο.

-Το όργανο της καταστροφής σου Φαραώ! Τώρα Σκοτεινέ Φύλακα, κάνε σκόνη το Δράκο του Φεγγαριού τώρα!

Τότε ο Σκοτεινός Φύλακας σήκωσε το βαρύ του τσεκούρι κι ετοιμάστηκε να κομματιάσει το δράκο αλλά ο Neo δεν θα το άφηνε να γίνει τόσο εύκολα:

-Όχι ακόμη! Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Το Αμυντικό Φράγμα! Τώρα η επίθεσή σας σταματάει αφού έχω ένα τέρας στην πλευρά μου!

Ευτυχώς που υπήρχε αυτή η παγίδα γιατί διαφορετικά αυτή η σαρωτική επίθεση που απλώθηκε σε όλο το πεδίο της μάχης θα έβρισκε το στόχο της και θα έχαναν τη μονομαχία μαζί με τη ζωή τους.

-Φτηνά τη γλιτώσαμε...Του είπε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Και τώρα που τη γλιτώσαμε, πάρε καλή θέση γιατί θέλω να δεις αυτό που τους έχω ετοιμάσει...Της απάντησε ο Neo και προχώρησε στην κίνησή του. Παίζω την Κάρτα της Ιερότητας! Τώρα τραβάμε όλοι μέχρι να έχουμε έξι κάρτες στο χέρι μας! Έπειτα παίζω το Αιώνιο Κάλεσμα! Με αυτό θα καλέσω τη Sailor Sun-Αστέρι! (2800)

-Εντυπωσιακό αλλά δε θα σε βοηθήσει. Γιατί δε δοκιμάζεις κάτι άλλο; Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Terror.

-Τι λέτε τότε γι αυτό;! ΣΤΙΛΕΤΟ ΤΟΥ ΔΡΑΚΟΥ! Δίνει άλλους 1000 πόντους στην Πολεμίστριά μου! Επίθεση!

Τα πλάσματά τους ήταν ισοδύναμα και προφανώς δε θα έβγαινε νικητής, ωστόσο ο Neo είχε το σχέδιό του, κάτι που δεν πρόσεξε η Sailor Terror και του είπε:

-Παραδέξου την ήττα σου! Δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις!

Τότε ο Neo είπε:  
-Sailor Moon! Σου βρίσκεται καμιά κάρτα εδώ;!  
-Ναι φυσικά! Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα της Sailor Sun-Αστέρι! Θυσιάζοντας μια κάρτα στην πλευρά μας, αποτρέπω την καταστροφή της! Και αφήνω τα υπόλοιπα στη Sailor Moon όταν έρθει η σειρά της!

-Αν έχει! Είπε τότε η Sailor Death. Παίζω την παγίδα Μάχη Ενός Με έναν! Τώρα τα πιο δυνατά τέρατα μας θα πολεμήσουν ξανά! Ελπίζω η ηρωίδα σου να είναι έτοιμη για δεύτερο γύρο!

-Μα ποιο το νόημα;! Πάλι δε θα βγει νικητής! Παρατήρησε η Sailor Moon.

-Έχω τους λόγους μου! Θα σε αναγκάσω να θυσιάσεις ξανά μια κάρτα σου για να μην καταστραφεί το πλάσμα σου!

-Να σε πάρει Death! Δε μου αρέσει αλλά θα θυσιάσω το στιλέτο μου!

-Ώστε έσωσες το τέρας σου αλλά κρίμα που δεν μπόρεσες να κάνεις το ίδιο και με τους Πόντους Ζωής σας!

Δυστυχώς είχε δίκιο. Μπορεί το τέρας του να επιβίωσε αλλά η ζημιά παρέμεινε κάνοντάς τους να χάσουν 1000 πόντους και να πέσουν στους 900. Τότε ο Neo είπε στην παρτενέρ του:

-Sailor Moon άκουσέ με. Είναι η σειρά σου. Έχει διαφορά το πώς να χρησιμοποιείς μια κάρτα και πώς να την παίζεις. Μπορείς να το καταλάβεις;

-Νομίζω πως ναι. Θα βάλω όλη μου την πίστη σε αυτό το τράβηγμα...Κι ελπίζω για το καλύτερο...Του απάντησε κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα. Όταν τράβηξε, το αποτέλεσμα τη χαροποίησε ιδιαιτέρως:

-Είναι καιρός να τελειώνουμε μαζί σας! Πρώτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Μείωση τιμής! Ρίχνοντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου, μειώνω κατά 2 τα αστέρια σε ένα τέρας που διαλέγω! Έτσι θα θυσιάσω το Δράκο το Φεγγαριού για να καλέσω το Σκοτεινό Ώρο! (3000) Και τώρα θα ενεργοποιήσω μια κάρτα που σας είναι γνωστή! Το Σκοτεινό Οριστή! Είναι καιρός να επιστρέψω τη χάρη στον Neo για την κάρτα που μου έδωσε και να του δώσω εγώ τώρα μια κάρτα στο χέρι του. Τι θα λέγατε για το Φτερωτό Δράκο του Ρα;!

Στο άκουσμα αυτού του ονόματος οι δύο κακές Πολεμίστριες πάγωσαν στη θέση τους, όσο για τον Neo, έβγαλε την κάρτα από την τράπουλα και την πρόσθεσε στο χέρι του λέγοντας:

-Δε θα μπορούσες να τις τρομοκρατήσεις περισσότερο...Κοίτα τη φάτσα τους...

-Αλήθεια είναι φοβερό θέαμα. Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Αυτός ο γύρος ήταν ο τελευταίος σας! Σκοτεινέ Φύλακα, κατάστρεψε τη Sailor Sun-Αστέρι και τέλειωσε τη μονομαχία! Διέταξε η Sailor Death αλλά ούτε τώρα ήταν τα πράγματα εύκολα γιατί η Sailor Moon θα προστάτευε τον Neo για να κάνει τη θυσία του:

-Δε θα πετύχει ποτέ! Όχι όσο έχω την Ακύρωση Επίθεσης! Όλα τελείωσαν! Τώρα είναι η σειρά του Neo και με την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού του, θα σας καταστρέψει!

-Πριν όμως το κάνω πρέπει να φροντίσω κάτι ακόμα! Θα καλέσω τη Super Sailor Moon (4000) πετώντας μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου! Τώρα είναι όλα έτοιμα για την απόλυτη θυσία! Ετοιμαστείτε να δείτε το πρόσωπο του Θεού! Τους είπε και έδειξε την κάρτα του Αιγύπτιου θεού.

-Όχι! Δεν μπορεί! Είπε τότε με τρόμο η Sailor Death.

-Ακριβώς! Συνάντησε το πρόσωπο της ήττας στα μάτια του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΘΗΡΙΟ ΤΟΥ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΥ! Φώναξε ο Neo κι έβαλε την κάρτα του στην υποδοχή. Όταν το έκανε, αυτή άρχισε να ηλεκτρίζεται, το ίδιο και ολόκληρος ο δίσκος μονομαχίας, έπειτα κίτρινοι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν σε όλο το μήκος και πλάτος της αρένας, μετά από λίγα λεπτά μια λαμπερή κίτρινη σφαίρα εμφανίστηκε πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους.

-Τι είναι αυτή η σφαίρα...;

-Σε λίγο θα πληρώσεις το τίμημα που πρόσβαλες τους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς! Τώρα που δεν έχεις την Πυραμίδα, δεν έχεις καμιά ελπίδα απέναντι στην οργή του Ρα!

Αυτά είπε ο Neo και σταύρωσε τα χέρια του, μετά άρχισε να απαγγέλει τα μαγικά λόγια για να ξεκλειδώσει τη δύναμη του Ρα:

"Ισχυρέ προστάτη του Ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ άκου τη φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Σφράγισε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε τις δυνάμεις σου από βαθειά ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε"

Όσο ο Neo έλεγε τα λόγια, η σφαίρα άνοιγε και το σώμα του Θεού της Αιγύπτου άρχισε να παίρνει μορφή ξεκινώντας από τα φτερά του:

-ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΣΕ ΑΥΤΟ ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΤΩΝ ΣΚΙΩΝ ΟΤΑΝ ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΣΟΥ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, ο Φτερωτός Δράκος του Ρα βγήκε επιτέλους από τη σφαίρα παίρνοντας τη μορφή του και άφησε μια κραυγή.

-Σήκω θηρίο μου, στάσου δίπλα μου. Και μαζί, θα νικήσουμε!

-Είμαστε χαμένες! Αν επιτεθεί με αυτό, θα χάσουμε τη μονομαχία και θα παγιδευτούμε ξανά στο βασίλειο των Σκιών! Είπε και η Sailor Terror με το ίδιο τρομοκρατημένο ύφος.

-Ένας γύρος μου είναι αρκετός για να σας εξαφανίσω από αυτόν τον κόσμο με ένα και μόνο χτύπημα χάρη σε άλλη μια ειδική ικανότητα του Αιγύπτιου Θεού μου! Είπε ξανά ο Neo κι έκλεισε τα μάτια του, έπειτα σταύρωσε και πάλι τα χέρια του. Όσο ο χρόνος περνούσε, άρχισε να εξαφανίζεται σταδιακά από την αρένα, μέχρι που στο τέλος δεν έμεινε τίποτα.

-Τι κάνεις τώρα;! Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Death

-Αποκαλύπτω την αληθινή δύναμη του Φτερωτού Δράκου του Ρα! Τώρα όλοι οι πόντοι ζωής μου εκτός από έναν, μετατρέπονται σε πόντους επίθεσης του Αιγύπτιου Θεού! Αυτή είναι η τελευταία φορά που θα με δείτε, πριν σας καταπιούν οι σκιές για πάντα!

Όταν ο Neo εξαφανίστηκε από την αρένα, εκτός από τους πόντους ζωής του, εξαφανίστηκε και το σώμα του επίσης. Για την ακρίβεια μεταφέρθηκε κι αυτό στον φτερωτό Δράκο. Τώρα ο προορισμός του ήταν να γίνει ένα με το τέρας του και να του δώσει το νούμερα των 9800 πόντων και μαζί με τους δικούς του πόντους που πρόσφερε εκτός από έναν, ανέβηκε στους 10.699 πόντους επίθεσης.

-Μα πώς...Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει! Πώς το έκανες αυτό;! Τον ρώτησε αυτή τη φορά η Sailor Death.

-Χάρη στη ειδική του ικανότητα, κατάφερα να ενωθώ με τον Αιγύπτιο Θεό μου! Και τώρα θa καείτε στην κόλαση όπου ανήκετε! ΕΜΠΡΟΣ ΦΤΕΡΩΤΕ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΡΑ! ΑΣ ΕΠΙΤΕΘΟΥΜΕ ΜΑΖΙ! ΘΕΙΚΟ ΚΑΝΟΝΙ ΦΩΤΙΑΣ!

Όπως κι έγινε τελικά. Η μπάλα που έφυγε από το στόμα το Ρα, τύλιξε στις φλόγες το Σκοτεινό Φύλακα και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα, τον κατέστρεψε. Το ίδιο και τους κατόχους του, τους οποίους έκαψε ζωντανούς.

Με αυτήν την επίθεση, η μονομαχία είχε τελειώσει και ο Neo με τη Sailor Moon ήταν οι μεγάλοι νικητές, όσο για τους αντιπάλους τους, εξαφανίστηκαν τελείως από μπροστά τους για να περάσουν ξανά την αιωνιότητα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών το οποίο χάθηκε μετά το πέρας της μονομαχίας. Τότε η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Τελείωσε...Τα καταφέραμε...

-Νικήσαμε στη μονομαχία αλλά κάτι μου λέει πως τα χειρότερα δεν ήρθαν ακόμα...καλύτερα να ειδοποιήσουμε και τις άλλες...Της πρότεινε εκείνος και αμέσως ενημέρωσαν τις υπόλοιπες ώστε να συναντηθούν στο ναό και να συζητήσουν τις επόμενες κινήσεις τους.

Από την άλλη ο Σκιώδης Neo που είδε όλη τη μονομαχία, είχε βγάλει τα δικά του συμπεράσματα:

-Φυσικά δεν περίμενα τίποτε περισσότερο...Ήταν θαύμα που άντεξαν τόσο πολύ. Όμως από την άλλη πρέπει να ομολογήσω ότι χαίρομαι που νίκησες Neo...Γιατί τώρα εγώ που θα έχω τη χαρά να σε σκοτώσω ο ίδιος...

Αυτά είπε κι αποσύρθηκε προσωρινά για να ετοιμάσει την επόμενη κίνηση την οποία θα πραγματοποιούσε ο ίδιος αυτή τη φορά... Και στα λόγια του κρυβόταν μια φοβερή απειλή...

Στην αντίπερα όχθη τώρα, όλη η ομάδα είχε συγκεντρωθεί στο ναό για να συζητήσουν τις καινούριες εξελίξεις. Ο Neo διηγήθηκε εν συντομία ότι συνέβη προηγουμένως και εξήγησε πώς κατάφεραν να κερδίσουν. Τότε η Kurai ρώτησε:

-Μα από πού εμφανίστηκαν αυτές;

-Από το βασίλειο των Σκιών. Κι εκεί πήγαν. Της απάντησε η αδερφή της.

-Και ποιος μπορεί να τις έφερε από το βασίλειο των Σκιών; Δεν γίνεται να τις έφερες εσύ γιατί είσαι ο μόνος που ξέρω με αυτή τη δύναμη. Παρατήρησε η Mako.

-Αυτό είναι πράγματι ένα ερώτημα που δεν μπορώ να σας πω με βεβαιότητα, όποιος όμως κι αν είναι αυτός που το έκανε, καλύτερα να προσέχουμε πολύ γιατί την επόμενη φορά ίσως έρθει να μας αντιμετωπίσει ο ίδιος.

-Χωρίς όμως να ξέρουμε ποιον αντιμετωπίζουμε, πώς μπορούμε να ξέρουμε τι θα έρθει σε εμάς; Ρώτησε τότε η Rei.

-Γι αυτό ακριβώς πρέπει να είμαστε ενωμένοι και αποφασιστικοί. Όποιος κάνει το λάθος να τα βάλει μαζί μας, θα το μετανιώσει πικρά. Είπε η Minako με αποφασιστικότητα.

Αυτή η συζήτηση δεν κράτησε πολύ. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά όλοι αποσύρθηκαν στη βάση τους ενώ ταυτόχρονα ήταν σε επιφυλακή για το οτιδήποτε...

Την περίοδο που ο Neo με την παρέα του αγωνίζονταν για μία ακόμα φορά να διαφυλάξουν την ασφάλεια του πλανήτη, μια απροσδόκητη παρουσία είχε κάνει την εμφάνισή της στην πόλη του Τόκυο. Συγκεκριμένα ο Ryu είχε έρθει για κάτι δουλειές που είχε να κάνει και η τύχη τον έφερε κοντά στον Neo που τον συνάντησε χωρίς να ξέρει ότι ήταν εδώ:

-Δεν πιστεύω στα μάτια μου...Τι κάνεις εδώ δάσκαλε;

-Είχα κάτι δουλειές παιδί μου. Εσύ πώς από εδώ...;

-Να, γύριζα σπίτι. Δεν περίμενα με τίποτα ότι θα σε έβλεπα εδώ πέρα. Τι θα έλεγες α έρθεις μαζί μου;

-Δεν είναι κακή ιδέα. Τώρα αμέσως θα πάμε;

-Αν δεν έχεις κάποια δουλειά...Θα γνωρίσεις και τη σύζυγό μου που θέλει κι αυτή να σε δει από κοντά.

-Αν είναι έτσι τότε πάμε, του απάντησε τότε ο δάσκαλός του και μαζί ήγαν στο σπίτι του, όταν έφτασαν ο Neo άνοιξε με τα κλειδιά του και είπε μπαίνοντας:

-Αγάπη μου, γύρισα!

-Καλώς το μου. Του απάντησε τότε εκείνη και έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του. Πώς πήγε σήμερα;

-Τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο μάτια μου. Μαντεύεις ποιον σου έφερα σήμερα;

-Δε νομίζω...Έχεις παρέα...;

-Τώρα θα δεις...Της είπε τότε αυτός και έφερε το δάσκαλό του στο εσωτερικό. Όταν τον είδε αρχικά τα έχασε αλλά μετά χάρηκε.

-Δεν το πιστεύω...Εσείς είστε...Ο δάσκαλος του Neo δεν είστε;

-Εγώ είμαι...Χαίρομαι πολύ που σας γνωρίζω...Της είπε τότε ο Ryu και της έδωσε το χέρι του.

-Κι εγώ χαίρομαι. Ο Neo μού μιλούσε συνέχεια για εσάς. Πρέπει να σημαίνετε πολλά γι αυτόν.

-Πράγματι, ο σύζυγός σας είναι εξαιρετικό παιδί. Όλον αυτόν τον καιρό που τον είχα κοντά μου, δεν έκανε τίποτα άλλο από το να σας σκέφτεται...Είναι σπάνιο που υπάρχουν ακόμα τέτοιοι άνθρωποι στην εποχή μας.

-Όμως μη στέκεστε όρθιος, καθίστε παρακαλώ. Θα σας φέρω κάτι να πιείτε. Είπε τότε εκείνη και τους άφησε μόνους για λίγο. Τότε ο Neo του είπε:

-Ελπίζω να νιώθεις σαν στο σπίτι σου.

-Ναι, ευχαριστώ, καιρό έχω να νιώσω τόσο ευχάριστα.

-Θα μείνεις να φάμε μαζί;

-Φυσικά, μεγάλη μου τιμή...Πάντως οφείλω να ομολογήσω ότι η γυναίκα σου είναι πολύ ευγενική, είσαι πολύ τυχερός.

-Είμαι. Ήταν ένα δώρο που ο Θεός μου έδωσε απλόχερα...

-Είναι κι αυτή πολεμίστρια όπως εσύ;

-Ναι είναι. Τον τελευταίο καιρό μάλιστα προσπαθώ να την μυήσω στην πολεμική τέχνη που με δίδαξες, τώρα το αν τα καταφέρνω είναι μια άλλη ιστορία...

-Μια χαρά θα τα πας πιστεύω...Ήσουν πολύ καλός μαθητής και πιστεύω πως θα είσαι και το ίδιο καλός δάσκαλος...

Μετά από λίγο ήρθε και η Mako κρατώντας ένα μπουκάλι κρασί και κάτι φαγητά που τα είχε φτιάξει στα γρήγορα και μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα το τραπέζι είχε κιόλας στρωθεί με τον Ryu να κάθεται στη μέση, τον Neo στα αριστερά και τη γυναίκα του στα δεξιά, όταν ο καθένας πήρε το μερίδιό του, ο Neo γέμισε τα ποτήρια με κόκκινο κρασί και τσούγκρισε με όλους:

-Στην υγειά σου δάσκαλε:

-Στην υγειά σου παλικάρι μου!

-Στην υγεία σας, να' στε καλά. Είπε και η Mako.

-Που λες λοιπόν αγάπη μου αυτόν εδώ τον μισούσα όταν με είχε υπό εκπαίδευση. Είπε ο Neo γελώντας.

-Τι έκανες; Τον μισούσες;

-Τον μισούσα λέει...Θανάσιμα γιατί όποτε δοκίμαζα να τον παλέψω, πάντα με κέρδιζε.

-Αποκλείεται! Είπε τότε πάλι εκείνη γελώντας.

-Όμως ταυτόχρονα τον αγαπάω κιόλας γιατί είναι σεμνός, είναι σοβαρός και ότι έκανε ήταν για να με κάνει καλύτερο...!

-Έλα βρε άσε τις σαχλαμάρες...Του είπε τότε ο Ryu στον ίδιο τόνο και συνέχισαν το γεύμα τους.

Ωστόσο το γεύμα τους διεκόπη βίαια καθώς μια δυνατή έκρηξη μερικά μέτρα μακριά από το σπίτι τους, έφτασε μέχρι τα αυτιά του, τότε ο Neo και ο Ryu πετάχτηκαν πάνω με τον Neo να πιάνει το πιστόλι του.

-Τι ήταν αυτό;! Είπε και ο Ryu ξαφνιασμένος και μαζί με τον Neo βγήκαν μαζί έξω να δουν τι είχε συμβεί, πριν όμως ο Neo είπε στη γυναίκα του:

-Ειδοποίησε τα κορίτσια γρήγορα! Μπορεί να χρειαστούμε ενισχύσεις!

Εκείνη τον άκουσε και επιχείρησε να τις ειδοποιήσει αλλά δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει τίποτα γιατί απανωτοί πυροβολισμοί της έκοψαν το αίμα και την ανάγκασαν να βγει κι αυτή έξω φωνάζοντας. Όταν όμως άνοιξε την πόρτα είδε με τρόμο το σύζυγό της βαριά τραυματισμένο και υποβασταζόμενο από τον Ryu να προσπαθεί να μπει μέσα. Τότε είπε με αγωνία:

-Τι έγινε;! Δεν είναι δυνατόν αυτό! Ποιος τον πυροβόλησε;! Ρώτησε τον Ryu, ενώ ταυτόχρονα ο Neo έχανε τις αισθήσεις του και το όπλο του, έπεσε από τα χέρια του στο πάτωμα.

-Ήταν παγίδα! Μόλις βγήκε έξω. Πυροβολήθηκε αμέσως. Δεν πρόλαβε ούτε το όπλο του να σηκώσει...!

-Και τώρα...; Πείτε μου θα ζήσει;! Αυτό με ενδιαφέρει μόνο! Του είπε έχοντας πιάσει τον άνθρωπό της σφιχτά για να μη φύγει...

-Δεν ξέρω. Ειδοποίησε τις φίλες σου εσύ, εγώ θα τον πάω στο νοσοκομείο όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορώ...Της είπε τότε ο Ryu και αφού τον πήρε στην πλάτη του, τον πήγε στο κοντινότερο νοσοκομείο όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε.

Την ίδια στιγμή, η Mako ειδοποιούσε τις άλλες:

-Kurai με ακούς; Απάντησέ μου!

-Τι έγινε;! Ακούγεσαι αναστατωμένη!

-Ο Neo! Χτυπήθηκε άσχημα, ελάτε γρήγορα!

-Πώς;! Δεν μπορεί! Ερχόμαστε αμέσως!

-Ειδοποίησε και τις άλλες! Κάντε γρήγορα τα πράγματα είναι πολύ σοβαρά!

-Εντάξει! Απάντησε η Kurai κι έκλεισε την επικοινωνία. Όταν τελείωσε με αυτό όλες μαζεύτηκαν στο νοσοκομείο με τον Ryu να τις περιμένει και την Amy να σπεύδει να δει τους γιατρούς και να μάθει λεπτομέρειες.

Μετά από μισή ώρα ήρθε επιτέλους για να τους ανακοινώσει τι θα ακολουθούσε:

-Εδώ είστε; Έχω νέα να σας πω...

-Πες μας λοιπόν...Θα τα καταφέρει...; Τη ρώτησε με δάκρυα στα μάτια η Mako.

-Τον έχουμε στην εντατική

-Πού τον βρήκαν οι πυροβολισμοί; Ρώτησε τότε ο Ryu.

-Ευτυχώς δεν επλήγη κανένα ζωτικό όργανο αλλά έχει κοπεί μια αρτηρία...Φοβάμαι ότι θα πρέπει να τον εγχειρήσουμε και γρήγορα μάλιστα...

Ακούγοντάς το αυτό, δεν το άντεξε και σωριάστηκε κάτω με τις υπόλοιπες να προσπαθούν να την κρατούν όρθια...

-Δεν το πιστεύω...Μπορεί να είναι το τέλος.;;;

-Όχι δεν είναι! Δε θα μας αφήσει! Την έκοψε η Usagi σε έντονο ύφος. Δε θα το επιτρέψει αυτό στον εαυτό του! Θα το δείτε...

-Σωστά...Πρέπει να έχουμε πίστη. Αν τον αφήσουμε τώρα, τελειώνουν όλα. Είπε και η Minako.

-Κάνε κουράγιο...Είμαστε όλοι εδώ...Και ξέουμε ότι θα βγει νικητής και από αυτή τη μάχη. Αν κάτι ξέρει να κάνει καλά, είναι να αγωνίζεται κι αυτός εδώ ο αγώνας δεν είναι εξαίρεση. Προσπάθησε και ο Ryu με τη σειρά του να την ενθαρρύνει.

-Ευχαριστώ παιδιά...Αλλά το ξέρετε... Αν τον χάσω...Τότε δεν έχω πια ζωή...

-Δεν θα τον χάσεις...Θα τα καταφέρει...Δε θέλω να ξανακούσω τέτοια λόγια από σένα! Της είπε και η Rei, όσο για την Amy έφυγε ξανά για να συνεννοηθεί με τους γιατρούς που θα τον εγχείριζαν.

Τελικά το χειρουργείο προγραμματίστηκε για την αμέσως επόμενη μέρα. Στο μεταξύ κανείς δεν έφυγε από εκεί. Όλοι έμειναν το βράδυ στον προθάλαμο και περίμεναν, όλο εκείνο το διάστημα ο Neo βρισκόταν σε καταστολή και η αναπνοή του υποστηριζόταν μηχανικά, οι ώρες δεν περνούσαν εύκολα, κάθε λεπτό φαινόταν σαν αιώνας μέχρι το ξημέρωμα όπου θα τον έπαιρναν για να τον μεταφέρουν στο χειρουργείο.

Τελικά ήρθε το ξημέρωμα. Ήταν 8 το πρωί. Οι νοσηλευτές ήρθαν και τον πήραν πρώτο γιατί η κατάστασή του ήταν επείγουσα, μετά από λίγα λεπτά κι ενώ όλα ήταν έτοιμα μέσα στο χειρουργείο, τον έφεραν και τον ακούμπησαν προσεκτικά πάνω στο χειρουργικό τραπέζι. Όταν τον κοίμισαν με το αναισθητικό αέριο, η εγχείρηση ξεκίνησε πάραυτα και κράτησε 3 ώρες, με λεπτούς χειρισμούς οι χειρουργοί συγκολλούσαν την κομμένη αρτηρία και με ακόμα περισσότερη προσοχή αποκαθιστούσαν κάποια άλλα επιφανειακά τραύματα που άφησαν οι πυροβολισμοί...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή έξω από τα χειρουργεία, ο Ryu και κυρίως η Mako, δεν μπορούσαν να μείνουν ούτε για μα στιγμή ήσυχοι, δεν ήρθε καμία ενημέρωση από μέσα κι αυτό τους κάθιζε σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα. Στη δεύτερη ώρα της εγχείρησης, η Mako είπε:

-Γιατί αργούνε τόσο πολύ; Κι ακόμα καμία ενημέρωση...

-Ηρέμησε...Για να μη μας έχουν πει τίποτε ακόμα σημαίνει ότι όλα πάνε καλά. Μη φοβάσαι, ο σύζυγός σου θα νικήσει κι αυτή τη φορά/προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει ο Ryu.

Τελικά πέρασαν δύο ώρες από την εισαγωγή του και όταν ολοκληρώθηκε η επέμβαση, η Amy βγήκε με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο με όλους να την περικυκλώνουν και να τη ρωτούν πώς πήγε.

-Όλα πήγαν καλά. Η ζωή του σώθηκε, σε λίγο θα τον πάμε σε κανονικό θάλαμο.

-Μπορούμε να τον δούμε; Ρώτησε η Rei.

-Δυστυχώς όχι ακόμα...Είναι ακόμα σε κατάσταση νάρκωσης. Χρειάζεται ξεκούραση γιατί η επέμβαση ήταν ιδιαίτερα δύσκολη. Όμως ζει...Αυτό έχει σημασία...

Αυτό περίμεναν να ακούσουν όλοι. Το γεγονός ότι απέφυγε το θάνατο ακόμα μια φορά σκόρπισε χαμόγελα κι ενθουσιασμό σε όλους.

-Είδες που σου το έλεγα; Τίποτα δεν μπορεί να τον κρατήσει κάτω.

-Δόξα το θεό...Είπε και η Mako φανερά ανακουφισμένη.

-Λοιπόν παιδιά αλλάζω κι έρχομαι σε λίγο να τα πούμε. Τους είπε τότε η Amy κι έφυγε για να αλλάξει ρούχα καθώς με την εγχείρηση αυτή η βάρδιά της είχε τελειώσει. Όταν ήρθε μετά από λίγα λεπτά, εξήγησε αναλυτικά το πώς εξελίχθηκε η χειρουργική επέμβαση και τους είπε πως σε λίγε ώρες θα μπορούν να τον δουν όταν περάσει η επίδραση του αναισθητικού. Τότε η Makoto είπε:

-Σας ευχαριστώ όλους παιδιά αλλά τώρα που όλα τελείωσαν καλά μην κάθεστε άλλο και κουράζεστε...

-Πλάκα μας κάνεις τώρα; Πώς γίνεται να σε αφήσουμε εδώ μόνη σου; Την έκοψε η Usagi.

-Θα φύγουμε όταν πρέπει, για την ώρα θα μείνουμε εδώ και θα σου συμπαρασταθούμε. Της είπε και η Minako.

-Φυσικά, ούτε εγώ μπορώ να φύγω ακόμα. Εκτός από μαθητής μου, ο Neo είναι και φίλος μου. Πώς θα εγκαταλείψω ένα φίλο; Συμπλήρωσε και ο Ryu.

-Ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω τι να πω...Θα σας το χρωστάω αυτό. Τους είπε τότε η Mako φανερά συγκινημένη.

Εν τω μεταξύ αυτή η απρόοπτη εξέλιξη δεν άρεσε καθόλου στον Σκιώδη Neo ο οποίος είχε γίνει έξω φρενών με αυτήν την αποτυχία του:

«Να σε πάρει Neo...! Πώς μπορεί να είσαι τόσο τυχερός;! Δεν πειράζει όμως...Εμείς οι δύο δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα! Δε θα αργήσει να έρθει η ώρα που οι γροθιές μου θα έχουν πάνω τους το αίμα σου...! Μα πριν από αυτό θα φροντίσω να πάρω από εσένα ότι αγαπάς περισσότερο...Θα σε αφήσω τόσο μόνο που θα είναι παιχνιδάκι να σου πάρω μετά και τη ζωή σου...»

Έτσι λοιπόν ξεκίνησε για την επόμενη φάση του σχεδίου του. Πρώτο του θύμα σχεδίαζε να κάνει τον ίδιο τον Ryu ο οποίος είχε φύγει από το Τόκυο και είχε επιστρέψει στη βάση του στο Κάστρο Suzaku για να συνεχίσει την εκπαίδευσή του. Ξαφνικά από το πουθενά, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε απότομα και μαύρα σύννεφα τον κάλυψαν σχηματίζοντας μια βαριά και πένθιμη ατμόσφαιρα, έπειτα ο Ryu είδε τον Shadow Neo να αποκαλύπτεται μέσα από τις σκιές μπροστά του με το κόκκινο των ματιών του να ξεχωρίζει:

-Είναι δύσκολο να σε βρει κάποιος εσένα Ryu αλλά σε βεβαιώνω ότι θα είναι πολύ εύκολο να σε σκοτώσει...

-Τι εννοείς;! Και ποιος είσαι εσύ;!

-Τι έπαθες; Ακόμα να με αναγνωρίσεις; Είμαι ο φίλος σου ο Neo!

-Λες ψέματα! Ο Neo δεν θα ακλουθούσε ποτέ αυτόν το δρόμο! Δε θα πετούσε ποτέ στα σκουπίδια την ανθρώπινη φύση του για περισσότερη δύναμη! Είσαι το σκοτεινό του μισό! Με κάποιο τρόπο χωρίστηκες από αυτόν και τώρα ψάχνεις για να σκοτώσεις έτσι δεν είναι;!

-Τελικά είσαι πιο έξυπνος απ' ότι νόμιζα...Όμως δεν ήρθα εδώ για να μιλήσουμε, ήρθα για να σε πολεμήσω, να σε νικήσω και να σε σκοτώσω! Και όταν το κάνω θα σου πάρω τη μυστηριώδη δύναμη που κατέχεις, το Satsui No Hadou...

-Όσο περνάει από το χέρι μου, δε θα επιτρέψω να πετύχεις το σκοπό σου!

-Δεν σου αφήνω πολλά περιθώρια! Αν θέλεις να αντέξεις μερικά λεπτά παραπάνω εναντίον μου, καλύτερα να φερθείς λογικά και να δεις την αληθινή δύναμη που κρύβεις. Αλλιώς η μοίρα σου έχε ήδη σφραγιστεί!

-Ποτέ! Δεν θα το κάνω αυτό ποτέ! Δε θα ακολουθήσω τον ίδιο δρόμο με σένα!

-Τότε ετοιμάσου να πεθάνεις Ryu! Του είπε τότε ο κακός Neo και το σύμβολο του θανάτου στην πλάτη του άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί συγκεντρώνοντας ενέργεια ενώ τη ίδια στιγμή ο ίδιο φόρτιζε την Σκοτεινή Κόκκινη Αστραπή στο δεξί του χέρι για να τη εξαπολύσει εναντίον του αντίπαλου του.

Μη έχοντας άλλη επιλογή, ο Ryu πήρε θέση μάχης. Χωρίς προειδοποίηση ο Neo άφησε την αστραπή του να φύγει από το χέρι του και μη περιμένοντας αυτήν την τροπή ο Ryu έγινε ο στόχος της. Καθώς τον πέτυχε τον πέταξε σε ένα δέντρο αναγκάζοντάς τον να φτύσει αίμα αλλά συνήλθε γρήγορα κι όταν ο κακός Neo όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει με μια ηλεκτρισμένη γροθιά, ξέφυγε και και τον παραμέρισε πρώτα χτυπώντας τον στο στομάχι και μετά στο πρόσωπο με τον αγκώνα. Αυτό ωστόσο δεν ενόχλησε καθόλου τον Neo που δεν κουραζόταν και τόσο εύκολα ακόμα κι όταν ο Ryu τον σφυροκόπησε με τρεις διαδοχικές Κλωτσιές Τυφώνα τη μία πίσω από την άλλη χτυπώντας τον στο κεφάλι.

Τότε έτσι όπως ήταν σε απόσταση ο ένας από τον άλλο, ο Ryu ετοίμασε στα δυο του χέρια μια από τις δυνατές του κινήσεις, το Shinku Hadouken ενώ ο κακός Neo φόρτιζε ξανά την Σκοτεινή Κόκκινη Αστραπή, οι βολές έφυγαν ταυτόχρονα από τα χέρια τους αλλά η Κόκκινη Αστραπή ήταν ισχυρότερη και υπερίσχυσε του Shinku Hadouken με αποτέλεσμα να σωριάσει τον Ryu κάτω. Τότε ο Neo τού είπε:

-Να πώς πέφτουν οι ισχυροί! Πεσμένοι κάτω στο χώμα σαν σκυλιά που περιμένουν να βγουν από τη δυστυχία τους! Σήκω πάνω! Σήκω πάνω για να σε ξαναρίξω κάτω!

Τότε ο Ryu σηκώθηκε πάλι και του επιτέθηκε με μερικές γρήγορες γροθιές οι οποίες δεν πέτυχαν όλες το στόχο τους αλλά όσες τον πέτυχαν, ήτα στο κεφάλι, τότε ο κακός Neo του εκτόξευσε μια μπάλα Κόκκινης Αστραπής και τον απώθησε μερικά μέτρα και να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση χτυπώντας τον πρώτα με μια πλάγια κλωτσιά Hiyakishu και μετά εκτελώντας πάνω του μια πιο ισχυρή εκδοχή του Shoryuken που ονομαζόταν Messatsu Gou Shouryu. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, συνέχισε να τον σφυροκοπά κι αφού απέφυγε ένα Κύμα Γροθιάς, τον κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι από αέρος και μετά όταν προσγειώθηκε, άφησε από τα χέρια του να φύγε μια μεγαλύτερη βολή Κόκκινης Αστραπής η οποία τον πέτυχε και τον έβαλε κάτω.

-Ο θάνατος σε περιμένει στις γροθιές μου! Αποδέξου το και τα πράγματα θα είναι πιο εύκολα για σένα!

-Ποτέ! Δε θα πεθάνω τόσο εύκολα! Είπε τότε ο Ryu με πείσμα και σηκώθηκε πάνω για το δεύτερο γύρο. Ξεκίνησε καλά καταφέρνοντας μια καλή γροθιά, στη συνέχεα μια Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα στον αέρα στο στομάχι του Σκιώδους Neo και στο τέλος μια χαμηλά κλωτσιά για να τον ρίξει κάτω αφού πρώτα απέφυγε μια ακόμα μπάλα Κόκκινης Αστραπής αλλά η συνέχεια δεν ήταν η αναμενόμενη διότι βρέθηκε μπροστά σε μια δυνατή βολή Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος κι έτσι όπως καιγόταν, χτυπήθηκε ξανά από το Messatsu Gou Shouryu αλλά στην προσγείωση ο Ryu κατάφερε ένα Shoryuken και μετά μια ακόμα γυριστή κλωτσιά για να κάνει τον Neo να απογειωθεί και να εξαπολύσει δύο φλογισμένες μπάλες στον αέρα που ήταν εύστοχες και εν συνεχεία να προβεί σε μπαράζ φλογισμένων επιθέσεων από τον αέρα με τον Ryu να αμύνεται και να μην του προκαλούν σοβαρή ζημιά κι επιπρόσθετα του κατάφερε την πιο δυνατή του κίνηση, το Shin Shoryuken το οποίο περιείχε τρία διαδοχικά χτυπήματα και ανάγκασαν ακόμα και τον Shadow Neo να σωριαστεί στο έδαφος χωρίς ωστόσο να μείνει εκεί για πολλή ώρα. Καθώς σηκωνόταν, του είπε αγριεμένος:

-Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο σου λάθος Ryu! Στο υπόσχομαι!

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Είπε τότε ο Ryu και σηκώθηκε ξανά όρθιος με κάποια δυσκολία, ωστόσο συνέχισε τον αγώνα με τον Shadow Neo να τον χτυπά με τη σειρά του χρησιμοποιώντας την Καταστροφική Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα καταφέρνοντάς του δύο δυνατά χτυπήματα, πριν όμως πατήσει στο έδαφος, ο Ryu τον χτύπησε με μια γροθιά στο στήθος αλλά ο Neo του το ανταπέδωσε με ένα Shoryuken για να τον ρίξει πάλι κάτω. Όταν ξανασηκώθηκε, ο Ryu επιχείρησε να τον ξαναχτυπήσει με διαδοχικές γροθιές αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, αφού πρώτα τηλεμεταφέρθηκε ο κακός Neo για να αποφύγει τα χτυπήματα, έπειτα τον εκτέλεσε αρχικά με ένα Messatsu Gou Shouryu και μετά όταν το τελείωσε, ενώ ήταν ακόμα στον αέρα, τον ξαναχτύπησε με συνεχείς μπάλες Κόκκινης Αστραπής.

Παρότι ήταν εξαντλημένος από τα συνεχή χτυπήματα, ο Ryu δεν εγκατέλειπε, δοκίμασε ξανά την Κλωτσιά του Τυφώνα χωρίς να τον πετύχει καθώς ο αντίπαλός του πήδηξε από πάνω του αλλά δεν αστόχησε όταν δοκίμασε την πιο δυνατή της εκδοχή καταφέρνοντας 12 καλά χτυπήματα. Βλέποντας ότι άρχιζε να παίρνει το πάνω χέρι, του εξαπόλυσε κι ένα Κύμα Γροθιάς (Hadouken) αλλά μπλοκαρίστηκε εύκολα από τον κακό Neo. Εξοργισμένος από αυτή τη νέα τροπή ο κακός πήδηξε ψηλά και άφησε μια μεγάλη μπάλα Κόκκινης Αστραπής να φύγει από το χέρι του με προορισμό τον Ryu τον οποίο πέτυχε κιόλας αναγκάζοντάς τον να κάνει αρκετά βήματα πίσω, αλλά αμέσως του επιτέθηκε ξανά κι αφού τον ακινητοποίησε με μερικές γρήγορες γροθιές, εφάρμοσε πάνω του μία ακόμα κίνηση που άκουγε στο όνομα Metsu Shoryuken η οποία πέτυχε καλά τον Σκιώδη Neo και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω για πρώτη φορά σε αυτή τη μάχη. Αυτό όμως ήταν και το μεγαλύτερο λάθος που έκανε ο Ryu σε αυτόν τον αγώνα γιατί ο Neo θύμωσε τόσο πολύ που συγκέντρωσε τη δεύτερη ισχυρότερη επίθεση και την εξαπέλυσε εναντίον του με όλη του τη δύναμη. Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν η Σκοτεινή Έκρηξη Νετρονίων η οποία ισοπέδωσε στην κυριολεξία τον αντίπαλό του και τον έριξε ανάσκελα στο έδαφος ανίκανο να σηκωθεί εύκολα. Όταν τελικά το έκανε, δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει, ο αγώνας είχε κριθεί. Ο Ryu είχε χάσει και τώρα θα έπρεπε α υποστεί τις συνέπειες της ήττας του:

-Αυτή είναι η μοίρα όσων προσπαθούν να φέρουν εμπόδια στο σκοτάδι κι εσύ δεν είσαι εξαίρεση...Τώρα Ryu...Ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις το Δημιουργό σου...

Όταν το είπε αυτό, τον πλησίασε και πυκνό σκοτάδι τους κάλυψε και τους δύο. Μόνο κάποιες στιγμές μπορούσε κανείς να δει κεραυνούς και φλόγες να πετάγονται προς κάθε κατεύθυνση και μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα το σύμβολο του θανάτου να ακτινοβολεί στην πλάτη του κακού Neo ο οποίος είχε την πλάτη στραμμένη στον αντίπαλό του τον οποίο χώριζαν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα από το θάνατο.

Όταν τελείωσε, ο Neo έσκυψε και του πήρε την κορδέλα από το κεφάλι του και την έδεσε στη ζώνη του, μετά άπλωσε το δεξί του χέρι από πάνω του κι άρχισε να στραγγίζει την ενέργειά του από το σώμα του λέγοντας παράλληλα:

-Σπατάλησες άσκοπα τη δύναμη που είχες, Αν τη χρησιμοποιούσες ίσως να άντεχες μερικά λεπτά περισσότερο. Όμως τώρα θα είναι στα χέρια κάποιου που θα ξέρει να τη χρησιμοποιήσει σωστά και δε θα την απορρίψει όπως εσύ...

Με την ολοκλήρωση της μεταβίβασης της δύναμης, ο κακός Neo αποχώρησε ενώ ο Ryu έμεινε εκεί αναίσθητος να περιμένει το θάνατο...Ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, καθώς αποχωρούσε, ο Neo έλεγε στον εαυτό του:

«Τώρα Akuma...Είναι η σειρά σου...Εσύ θα είσαι ο επόμενος...»

Αυτά είπε και τηλεμεταφέρθηκε αμέσως στο νησί Gokuentou...

Όταν ο κακός Neo είχε ήδη φύγει, έτυχε να φτάσει ο Ken με το αυτοκίνητό του, όταν κατέβηκε, δυστυχώς γι αυτόν είδε τον Ryu ξαπλωμένο στο έδαφος και μισοπεθαμένο. Τότε έτρεξε έντρομος και τον πήρε στα χέρια του:

-Ryu...RYU! Μίλησέ μου!

Τότε ο Ryu πρόλαβε να πει τα παρακάτω:

-Ken...Άκουσέ με...Τον είδα...Ήταν αυτός...Η σκοτεινή πλευρά του Neo...είναι πολύ ισχυρή...Έδωσα τα πάντα κι έχασα...Αλλά εκείνος...είναι ο μόνος...που μπορεί να τον νικήσει...Πρέπει να τον βρεις...και να τον προειδοποιήσεις...Ήταν αυτός που προσπάθησε να τον δολοφονήσει...Σε παρακαλώ...Βρες τον...όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς...Ο δικός μου χρόνος...τελείωσε...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια και άφησε την τελευταία του πνοή στα χέρια του καλύτερού του φίλου, ο Ken δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει τίποτα πια παρά μόνο να πραγματοποιήσει την τελευταία του επιθυμία, γι αυτό μπήκε ξανά στο αυτοκίνητό του και πατώντας γκάζι, ξεκίνησε να βρει τον Neo όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε. 'Όσο για τον κακό Neo, βρισκόταν ήδη στο δρόμο για το νησί Gokuentou...

Όταν έφτασε σε αυτό, δε βρήκε κανέναν αρχικά. Γι αυτό το λόγο δεν έκανε αμέσως την εμφάνισή του. Στο μεταξύ ο Akuma είχε ήδη αντιληφθεί την πανίσχυρη παρουσία του κακού Neo και του είχε ετοιμάσει μια θερμή υποδοχή πριν εμφανιστεί μπροστά του.

Ο Neo είχε παρατηρήσει ότι ολόκληρο το νησί ήταν περιστοιχισμένο από ξύλινα αγάλματα, η σκοτεινή δύναμη του Akuma πλανιόταν παντού, κάτι που ο Neo κατάλαβε αμέσως...:

«Εδώ είσαι λοιπόν...Μπορώ να νιώσω την παρουσία σου παντού...» Είπε τότε στον εαυτό του.

Ξαφνικά δύο από αυτά τα αγάλματα κουνήθηκαν ενώ ένα τρίτο καταστράφηκε, ταυτόχρονα μια φωνή ακούστηκε να λέει:

-Ο αληθινός πολεμιστής μπαίνει στην αρένα με όλη τη δύναμη που έχει μέσα του...

Τότε ο Neo είπε με τη σειρά του:

-Άφησε τα λόγια κι εμφανίσου μπροστά μου!

Και με μια κίνηση διέλυσε άλλο ένα ξύλινο άγαλμα. Τότε ο Akuma ξανάπε:

-Αποφάσισες να ακολουθήσεις τον ίδιο δρόμο με μένα μικρέ; Χαίρομαι που το ακούω...

-Ανόητε! Αυτό το δρόμο ακολούθησα από τότε που γεννήθηκα! Είπε πάλι ο κακός Neo και κατέστρεψε άλλο ένα άγαλμα με τα χέρια του.

Μετά από αυτό, περισσότερα ξύλινα αγάλματα άρχισαν να μετακινούνται κι όλη η ατμόσφαιρα γέμισε με τη σκοτεινή δύναμη του Satsui No Hadou, μέσα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων εμφανίστηκε και ο ίδιος ο Akuma με ένα κόκκινο πέπλο να τον καλύπτει δίνοντάς του ακόμα μεγαλύτερη δύναμη. Τότε είπε:

-Ξέρω πως είσαι εδώ. Είναι ακριβώς αυτό που ήλπιζα...Μπορώ να νιώσω την παρουσία σου μικρέ. Φανερώσου μπροστά μου και δείξε μου τον αληθινό σου εαυτό!

Τότε ο Shadow Neo άρχισε σταδιακά να αποκαλύπτεται μέσα από τις σκιές με το κόκκινο των ματιών του να ξεχωρίζει περισσότερο από οτιδήποτε άλλο πάνω του...

-Επιτέλους...Σε βρήκα...

Όμως δεν πήρε απάντηση και συνέχισε:

-Δε μιλάς και πολύ έτσι;

-Οι γροθιές μου είναι το μόνο λεξιλόγιο που χρειάζομαι, χαίρομαι που είδες επιτέλους την αλήθεια κι έγινες άξιος να γνωρίσεις τη μεγαλύτερη δύναμη μέσα σου αντίθετα από το δάσκαλό σου.

-Akuma...Είσαι ανόητος...Τίποτα δεν άλλαξε πάνω μου. Έτσι ήμουν πάντα.

-Δεν έχει σημασία. Αυτό περίμενα εγώ, να ελευθερώσεις το μυαλό και την ψυχή σου στη σκοτεινή σου πλευρά! Τώρα δείξε μου τη δύναμή σου! ΑΝΤΙΜΕΤΩΠΙΣΕ ΜΕ! Του είπε άγρια και πήρε θέση μάχης.

-Στάσου! Πριν σε στείλω στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, υπάρχει κάτι που θα ήθελα να σου δείξω...

-Μη με απογοητεύεις μικρέ! Τέλος πάντων, λέγε τι μου έφερες...

Τότε ο Neo έλυσε την κορδέλα του Ryu από τη ζώνη του και την έδειξε στον Akuma λέγοντας:

-Το αναγνωρίζεις αυτό;! Και τη φόρεσε στο κεφάλι του με θράσος.

Όταν ο Akuma το είδε, έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και σηκώνοντας το χέρι του απειλητικά προς το μέρος του Σκιώδους Neo, του είπε:

-ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ ΤΩΡΑ;! ΓΝΩΡΙΖΕΙΣ ΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ;!

-Δεν περιμένω εσένα να μου πεις. Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι έκανα και σε πληροφορώ ότι το απόλαυσα, ήταν ανόητος που δε χρησιμοποίησε το απόγειο των δυνάμεών του για να τα βάλει μαζί μου. Τώρα πια δεν έχεις λόγο να υπάρχεις και γι αυτό θα σε βγάλω από τη δυστυχία σου...

-ΜΟΥ ΣΤΕΡΗΣΕΣ ΤΗ ΕΥΚΑΙΡΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΚΟΤΩΣΩ Ο ΙΔΙΟΣ ΤΟ ΚΟΥΤΑΒΙ! ΝΑ ΑΠΟΔΕΙΞΩ ΟΤΙ Η ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ ΜΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΑΝΩΤΕΡΗ ΟΛΩΝ! ΚΑΙ ΓΙ ΑΥΤΗΝ ΤΗΝ ΠΡΟΣΒΟΛΗ...ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ! Του είπε άγρια κι άρχιζε να μαζεύει ενέργεια στα δυο του χέρια, έτοιμος να την εκτοξεύσει εναντίον του κακού Neo ενώ το δικό του σύμβολο ακτινοβολούσε όλο και περισσότερο συγκεντρώνοντας δύναμη.

Αυτός όμως δε φαινόταν να ανησυχεί καθόλου, Είχε αγνοήσει εντελώς τις απειλές του Akuma γυρίζοντας πλάγια και κοιτώντας τον λοξά και αλαζονικά, μετά άπλωσε το αριστερό του χέρι και μπλόκαρε με ευκολία τη βολή που ερχόταν καταπάνω του λέγοντας υπεροπτικά:

-Αυτό ήταν όλο...;

-ΜΟΛΙΣ ΑΡΧΙΣΑ! Του απάντησε τότε ο Akuma κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του με τηλεμεταφορά.

-Που πήγε τώρα...; Αναρωτήθηκε ο κακός Neo αλλά πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι έγινε, είδε μια σκιά πίσω του κι έπειτα ένα χέρι να τον αρπάζει από το κεφάλι και να τον εκσφενδονίζει πάνω στα βράχια σπάζοντας μερικά από αυτά.

Αυτό το χτύπημα ήταν καλό αλλά ταυτόχρονα και μοιραίο γιατί προκάλεσε την οργή του Σκιώδους Neo:

-ΘΑ ΤΟ ΜΕΤΑΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ! Είπε αγριεμένος και διαλύοντας οποιοδήποτε βράχο στεκόταν μπροστά του, όρμησε με φόρα εναντίον του αντιπάλου του, αλλά μόλις πλησίασε πολύ, χάθηκε από τα μάτια του.

-ΠΟΥ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΜΙΚΡΕ;! Ήταν η σειρά του Akuma να παραξενευτεί τώρα, αλλά ο Neo ήταν από πάνω του και εφορμώντας από πλάγια, των κλώτσησε δυνατά στο πλευρό με μια ιδιαίτερη κλωτσιά που ονομαζόταν Hiyakkishu για να τον ρίξει κάτω.

-Πέθανε...Του είπε τότε και σήκωσε το χέρι του που ήταν φορτισμένο με κεραυνούς για να τον αποτελειώσει αλλά αστόχησε καθώς ο αντίπαλός του είχε απογειωθεί κι ετοίμαζε την επόμενη κίνησή του:

-ΕΣΥ ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ! Του είπε και του έριξε ένα Zanku Hadouken, ένα διπλό Κύμα Γροθιάς που εκτελείται από αέρος. Όμως αυτή η επίθεση αποκρούστηκε εύκολα από τον Shadow Neo που του είπε:

-Δε θα με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα! Ξέχασες με ποιον τα έχεις βάλει;!

-ΜΕ ΕΝΑ ΠΤΩΜΑ! Του απάντησε τότε ο Akuma κι επιχείρησε να τον κλωτσήσει χαμηλά. Για κακή του τύχη όμως ο Neo πήδηξε από πίσω του και δοκίμασε κάτι καινούριο:

-Ώρα να πάρεις μια γεύση από το δικό σου φάρμακο! METSU HADOUKEN!

-Η έκρηξη από αυτή την επίθεση ήταν τόσο ισχυρή που έστειλε τον Akuna στην απέναντι γωνία στο έδαφος. Καθώς σηκώθηκε, έτριψε το σαγόνι του λέγοντας:

-ΜΟΝΟ ΕΝΑΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ Ο ΑΦΕΝΤΗΣ ΤΗΣ ΓΡΟΘΙΑΣ! Και συγκέντρωσε ξανά ενέργεια στα χέρια του, το ίδιο και ο Neo αλλά ο Akuma είχε κάτι άλλο στο μυαλό του. Ρίχνοντας μια γερή γροθιά στο έδαφος, προκάλεσε μια τρομερή έκρηξη το κύμα της οποίας βρήκε κι απογείωσε τον κακό Neo και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, στην προσγείωσή, του επιτέθηκε με το Messatsu Gou Shouryu για να τον σωριάσει στο έδαφος.

Όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, στάθηκε από πάνω του και τον σήκωσε στον αέρα από το κεφάλι ετοιμάζοντας το άλλο χέρι λέγοντας:

-Τώρα ήρθε το τέλος σου...

Όμως ο κακός Neo δεν είχε δείξει τι μπορούσε να κάνει σε πλήρη δράση, όταν ο Akuma ετοιμάστηκε να τον αποτελειώσει, τα μάτια του Neo κοκκίνισαν ακόμα περισσότερο από ότι συνήθως και με αυτόν τον τρόπο του ακινητοποίησε το χέρι ώστε να μην είναι σε θέση α το κουνήσει:

-Τι...Τι συμβαίνει;!

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε σε αυτό αλλά προτίμησε να κάνει κάτι άλλο, έχοντας τα χέρια του ελεύθερα, χαλάρωσε το δέσιμο και κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί, έπειτα εξοργισμένος καθώς ήταν, έσκισε τη στολή του από τα μανίκια μιας και είχε θυμώσει για τα καλά...

-ΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ;! Τον ξαναρώτησε ο Akuma στο ίδιο άγριο ύφος.

-Να δεις τώρα τι θα κάνω ηλίθιε! Του είπε τότε ο Neo και μετά από ένα ψηλό άλμα που δοκίμασε, άρχισε να βουτάει κατακόρυφα προς τον Akuma με τον αγκώνα προτεταμένο, ο αντίπαλός του πήρε θέση άμυνας καθώς ο Neo πλησίαζε όλο και πιο κοντά.

Όμως αυτή η δυνατή επίθεση δε βρήκε ούτε τώρα το στόχο της αλλά ευτυχώς γι αυτόν, προσγειώθηκε ομαλά και ήταν έτοιμος πάλι

-Αυτή τη φορά δε μου γλιτώνεις! ΤΩΡΑ ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙΣ! Του είπε ο Akuma και εκτέλεσε την πιο καταστροφική του επίθεση, το Shun Goku Satsu, αλλά το ίδιο έκανε και ο Neo με την Οργή των Θεών κι έτσι οι τεχνικές τους απλά συγκρούστηκαν χωρίς να επικρατήσει καμία , το μόνο που έγινε ήταν να κάνουν και οι δύο πίσω εκνευρισμένοι. Τότε ο Akuma είπε στον Neo:

-Η δύναμή σου έχει αυξηθεί από την τελευταία φορά μικρέ αλλά και πάλι δεν είναι αρκετή!

Και λέγοντας αυτά του εξαπέλυσε άλλη μια δυνατή τεχνική του που λεγόταν Messatsu Gou Hadou. Ένα πολύ δυνατότερο Κύμα Γροθιάς που έκανε τον Neo να πάει πίσω μερικά βήματα.

-Κάθαρμα! Τώρα θα δεις τι θα πάθεις! Του απάντησε ο Neo και όταν τον πλησίασε, εκτέλεσε μια γρήγορη περιστροφική κλωτσιά που λεγόταν Messatsu Gou Rasen και του κατάφερε αρκετά χτυπήματα ενώ ταυτόχρονα τον είχε απογειώσει αρκετά μέτρα πάνω από τη γη, καθώς προσγειωνόταν μάλιστα, τον έκανε να νιώσει μια από τις δικές του επιθέσεις, τη Σκοτεινή Έκρηξη Νετρονίων για να τον βάλει κάτω για τα καλά.

Όταν τον τελείωσε, ο κακός Neo πιστεύοντας ότι τον νίκησε, στάθηκε από πάνω του και του πάτησε το στήθος λέγοντας:

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε...

-Όχι ακόμα! Του είπε τότε ο Akuma πιάνοντάς του το πόδι.

-Τι κάνεις;! ΑΦΗΣΕ ΜΕ ΒΛΑΚΑ! Του είπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος έχοντας χάσει την ισορροπία του καθώς δεν περίμενε μια τέτοια εξέλιξη, κι έτσι όπως είχε πέσει κάτω, τώρα ήταν ο Akuma από πάνω του κι ετοίμαζε ακόμα ένα Messatsu Gou Hadou:

-Πέθανε...Επιτέλους!

-ΠΟΤΕ! ΤΟ ΣΚΟΤΑΔΙ ΔΕΝ ΠΕΘΑΙΝΕΙ ΠΟΤΕ! Του είπε τότε ο Shadow Neo κι επιχείρησε να του πιάσει τα χέρι.

-Τι κάνεις;! Άσε με κάτω! Του φώναξε τότε ο Akuma και τον κοπάνησε ολόκληρο κάτω.

Τώρα οι δυο τους έχουν πιαστεί στα χέρια και ο Neo του είπε σε κάποια φάση:

-Δε θα με νικήσεις κάθαρμα! Είσαι ένα τίποτα! Θα σε θάψω μαζί με το νησί σου στον πάτο του ωκεανού!

Όταν το είπε αυτό, μια περίεργη αναταραχή άρχισε να εκδηλώνεται μέσα του. Το Satsui No Hadou που είχε κλέψει από τον Ryu είχε αρχίσει να ενεργοποιείται και να ενώνεται με τη δική του σκοτεινή δύναμη των σκιών, αυτό είχε σαν επακόλουθο να πεταχτούν κόκκινες αστραπές από τα μάτια του και να πετύχουν τον Akuma στο λαιμό για να τον κάνουν να φύγει από πάνω του. Όταν ο Neo σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθιος μετά από αρκετή ώρα, άρχισε α μεταμορφώνεται ξανά καθώς αυτή η δύναμη ενεργούσε πάνω του και τον έκανε ακόμα πιο σκοτεινό μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του αντιπάλου του:

-Τι συμβαίνει; Μεταμορφώνεσαι μπροστά στα μάτια μου.

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε τη στιγμή που συναντηθήκαμε...Τώρα ετοιμάσου να μπεις στις σκιές για πάντα...

-ΔΕ ΘΑ ΜΠΩ! Είπε τότε αυτός και όρμησε ξανά εναντίον του Neo με μια δυνατή γροθιά αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά, ο Neo του έπιασε το χέρι και με το δεξί δικό του, τον χτύπησε στο λαιμό για να του σπάσει το σαγόνι και να τον σωριάσει κάτω. Όμως αυτό δεν του έφτανε, τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και τον πέταξε ψηλά κι όταν έπεφτε, τον χτύπησε με το γόνατο στο στομάχι όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε κάνοντάς τον να βγάλει μια τόσο δυνατή κραυγή πόνου που ακούστηκε σε ολόκληρο το νησί...

Για τελείωμα, ο κακός Neo τον κλώτσησε στο πλευρό όπως ήταν κάτω και μετά τον έπιασε για τελευταία φορά για να τον ψήσει με τους φοβερούς κεραυνούς του, μέχρι που τελικά τον άφησε από τα χέρια του να πέσει κάτω μισολιπόθυμος και ηττημένος:

-Τελείωσέ το...Δεν μπορώ να ζω ταπεινωμένος...Ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια πριν ο Neo τον πιάσει και εκτελέσει πάνω του ακόμα μια οργή των θεών για να φανεί ξανά το σύμβολο του θανάτου στην πλάτη του σαν ένδειξη της μεγαλοπρεπούς νίκης του.

Έτσι ο κακός Neo πρόσθεσε άλλο ένα θύμα στην πλούσια συλλογή του. Ωστόσο αυτή η επιτυχία δεν του έφτανε, ως συνήθως έσκυψε και αφαίρεσε από τον Akuma το αντικείμενο που φορούσε στο λαιμό του. Αμέσως μετά σηκώνοντας το δεξί του χέρι και βάζοντας σε αυτό όση ενέργεια μπορούσε, χτύπησε το έδαφος με μια πολύ δυνατή γροθιά σε σημείο που το νησί άρχισε να σείεται έντονα, κάθε τι που βρισκόταν πάνω του, δεν έμενε στη θέση του γιατί το νησί άρχισε να διαβρώνεται σταδιακά με αποτέλεσμα να καταστρέφεται με κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε. Μέχρι που στο τέλος δεν έμεινε τίποτα από αυτό. Ολόκληρο το νησί μαζί με τον Akuma, βρίσκονταν πια στον πυθμένα του ωκεανού και το μόνο που υπήρχε να θυμίζει το παρελθόν ήταν το μοχθηρό γέλιο του Shadow Neo που αντηχούσε στην ατμόσφαιρα για πολλή ώρα...

Όσο ο κακός Neo σκορπούσε το θάνατο, οι μέρες περνούσαν, όμως δεν περνούσαν και τόσο γρήγορα για το άλλο μισό του που βρισκόταν στο νοσοκομείο μετά την αποτυχημένη απόπειρα δολοφονίας εναντίον του, το καλό όμως ήταν ότι είχε διαφύγει τον κίνδυνο και τώρα βρισκόταν στο στάδιο της ανάρρωσης μετρώντας τις μέρες για να φύγει.

Κι ενώ αυτά συνέβαιναν στο δικό μας κόσμο, στον κόσμο των πνευμάτων, μια γνώριμη ψυχή δεν μπορούσε να αναπαυθεί. Ο κίνδυνος που διέτρεξε ο Neo, την αφύπνισε ξανά με αποτέλεσμα να επιστρέψει στη γη για άλλη μια φορά και να προσφέρει τη βοήθειά της... Το πνεύμα του Atem είχε γυρίσει ξανά...Έχοντας προβλέψει το πότε ο Neo θα εξέλθει, αποφάσισε να του κάνει έκπληξη.

Στο μεταξύ με όλα αυτά είχαν περάσει 15 μέρες από τη χειρουργική επέμβαση και τα τραύματα του Neo είχαν αποκατασταθεί, η αντίστροφη μέτρηση για να σηκωθεί και πάλι όρθιος είχε ήδη ξεκινήσει. Σε κάποια φάση είπε στα κορίτσια καθώς συζητούσαν:

-Έδωσε κανένα σημείο ζωής ο επίδοξος δολοφόνος μου;!

-Τίποτα...Φαίνεται ότι από τότε που είδε ότι απέτυχε, έβαλε την ουρά στα σκέλια κι εξαφανίστηκε. Του απάντησε η γυναίκα του.

-Αμφιβάλλω! Σίγουρα κάπου θα κρύβεται και θα περιμένει. Την έκοψε τότε η Rei.

-Έτσι κι εμφανιστεί ξανά, την έχει πολύ άσχημα! Είπε και η Kurai.

-Πρέπει να βιαστούμε, όσο αυτός ο τρελός είναι ελεύθερος σίγουρα θα τολμήσει και τίποτα πιο ακραίο. Είπε η Usagi.

-Όταν λέτε να βιαστούμε, εννοείτε να βιαστώ εγώ, αυτό δε θέλετε να πείτε; Εντάξει, θα κάνουμε ότι χρειαστεί, όσο πιο δυνατόν πιο γρήγορα.

Ωστόσο την κουβέντα τους διέκοψε η Amy που μπήκε στο θάλαμο για να φέρει καινούρια νέα στον ασθενή:

-Καλώς την. Της είπε ο Neo όταν την είδε.

-Τι γίνεται Neo; Πώς πάμε;

-Πολύ καλά, από το καλό στο καλύτερο! Τι είναι αυτά που κρατάς;

-Εσένα αφορούν αυτά.

-Και τι είναι ακριβώς; Όχι ότι μας ενδιαφέρει δηλαδή...

-Όχι μας ενδιαφέρει. Για κοίτα εδώ. Του είπε και του έδειξε την ακτινογραφία.

-Δε βλέπω τίποτα εδώ...τι είναι;

-Είναι το τραύμα σου Neo, με τα ράμματα που σου κάναμε και την κομμένη αρτηρία.

-Κολλημένη όμως τώρα έτσι;

-Κολλημένη αλλά δεν είναι ακόμα απολύτως εντάξει.

-Που θα πει;

-Που θα πει ότι θα μείνεις στο κρεβάτι τουλάχιστον 10 μέρες ακόμα, για να βεβαιωθούμε ότι δεν κινδυνεύεις.

-10 μέρες; Μόνο; Δηλαδή θα την αράξω για 10 μέρες; Θα έχω διακοπές δηλαδή; Το καλύτερό μου!

-Και ακινησία.

-Α και ακινησία!

-Είμαστε σύμφωνοι;

-Συμφωνότατοι, παιδιά, μάρτυρες όλοι εσείς έτσι; Είπε τότε ο Neo κοιτάζοντας όλα τα κορίτσια που κούνησαν το κεφάλι τους.

-Λοιπόν αυτά από μένα, πρέπει να φύγω τώρα γιατί με περιμένουν. Είπε τότε η Amy κι έφυγε κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω της. Όταν σιγουρεύτηκε ο Neo ότι είχε φύγει, είπε:

-Έφυγε;!

-Ναι. Του απάντησε η Makoto.

-Βάλτε κανέναν άλλο να κάνει διακοπές εδώ πέρα! Εγώ ΦΕΥΓΩ! Τα ρούχα μου παρακαλώ;! Είπε τότε ο Neo πετώντας το σεντόνι και αμέσως σηκώθηκε όρθιος για να ντυθεί με τις φίλες του να του φέρνουν τα ρούχα του.

Αρχικά η Rei τον βοήθησε να φορέσει τη μπλούζα που είχε μέσα από τη φόρμα του, στη συνέχεια ο ίδιος φόρεσε το παντελόνι κι έδεσε το κορδόνι στη μέση, έπειτα φόρεσε τα αθλητικά του παπούτσια, πρώτα το αριστερό και μετά το δεξί δένοντας μετά και τα κορδόνια τους, όταν τελείωσε και με αυτό, η Usagi του έδωσε το πιστόλι του το οποίο όπλισε κι αφού πήρε την ειδική θήκη από την Kurai, το έβαλε στη θέση του και το φόρεσε γύρω από την πλάτη του, λίγο πριν το φινάλε η Minako του έφερε το σακάκι του το οποίο φόρεσε μόνος του και τέλος η Mako του πρόσφερε πρώτα το μαύρο γυαλί και μετά την καρφίτσα του την οποία έβαλε στη τσέπη του.

Όταν τελείωσε με το ντύσιμό του, πήρε τη γυναίκα του αγκαλιά και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα, έπειτα τη χαιρέτησε στρατιωτικά και χαμογελώντας έκανε νόημα στα κορίτσια να τον ακολουθήσουν, κάτι που έγινε αμέσως.

Αφού λοιπόν τελείωσε και με τα διαδικαστικά, προχώρησαν όλοι μαζί προς την έξοδο του νοσοκομείου με τον Neo να είναι πάντα πιασμένος χέρι-χέρι με την αγαπημένη του, όπου εκεί τους περίμενε μια ακόμα ευχάριστη έκπληξη:

-Ήξερα ότι δε θα έμενες για πολύ εκεί μέσα...Ακούστηκε να λέει μια φωνή.

-Αυτή η φωνή...Όμως δεν μπορεί...Είπε τότε ο Neo που δεν μπορούσε να μην την αναγνωρίσει αμέσως. Τότε αυτός που μίλησε παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά του:

-Έκπληξη! Του είπε τότε γελώντας.

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...Μη με γελούν τα μάτια μου... Είπε τότε ο Neo αδυνατώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που έβλεπε.

-Τι έπαθες φίλε μου; Κάνεις σαν να είδες φάντασμα...

-Δεν ξέρω...Βλέπω...;

-Όχι δε βλέπεις, είμαι ολοζώντανος μπροστά σου.

Όταν το άκουσε αυτό ο Neo έτρεξε και τον αγκάλιασε θερμά, ήταν τόσο συγκινημένος που είδε ξανά τον επιστήθιο φίλο του:

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβλέπω ύστερα από τόσα χρόνια...

-Κι εγώ χαίρομαι. Ένιωσα τον κίνδυνο που διέτρεξες και άφησα τον κόσμο των πνευμάτων για να σε βοηθήσω.

-Πολύ ευγενικό εκ μέρους σου, αλλά πώς ξέρεις τι μου συνέβη...;

-Όλα τα ξέρω εγώ...Του είπε τότε ο Atem με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο. Ας πάμε κάπου ήσυχα και θα σας εξηγήσω τα πάντα...

-Πάμε λοιπόν σπίτι, θα έρθεις; Του πρότεινε η Mako.

-Ευχαρίστως. Απάντησε αυτός και ξεκίνησαν όλοι μαζί. Στο δρόμο ο Atem είπε απευθυνόμενος στον Neo:

-Δείχνεις διαφορετικός Neo...Έχεις αλλάξει πάρα πολύ από την τελευταία φορά, αν και δεν εκπλήσσομαι. Σε παρακολουθούσα συνέχεια και θαύμαζα τα κατορθώματα όλων σας.

-Μεγάλη μου τιμή που μου τα λες αυτά. Σου χρωστάω πολλά και το ξέρεις.

-Χαρά μου που βοήθησα, έχω δει ότι έγινες σπουδαίος μονομάχος και βάζεις πάντα την καρδιά σου σε ότι κάνεις, είμαι περήφανος για σένα...

-Ευχαριστώ...Του είπε τότε ο Neo με κάποια συστολή μέχρι που τελικά έφτασαν στο σπίτι του και μπήκαν μέσα όλοι μαζί, μετά από λίγη ώρα ήρθε και η Amy που δεν ήταν μαζί τους στην αρχή λόγω της δουλειάς της, αλλά τώρα που τελείωσε, η ομάδα ήταν πλήρης και ο Atem ήταν έτοιμος να τους πει τι τους περίμενε:

-Τώρα που είστε όλοι εδώ μπορώ να σας μιλήσω. Διατρέχουμε τον μεγαλύτερο κίνδυνο από κάθε προηγούμενη περιπέτεια...

-Τι εννοείς; Από ποιον κινδυνεύουμε; Ρώτησε τότε η Minako.

-Θα σας πω αμέσως, αλλά πρώτα αυτό που θα πω τώρα αφορά εσένα Neo...

-Εμένα; Γιατί;

-Ξέρω ποιος κρύβεται πίσω από την απόπειρα δολοφονίας σου...

-Ξέρεις;! Τότε λέγε μου ποιος είναι;! Ποιος θέλησε να μου αφαιρέσει τη ζωή;!

-Ο δεύτερος εαυτός σου...

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, το αίμα πάγωσε στις φλέβες όλων. Τελικά το ένστικτο του Neo είχε βγει αληθινό...όταν συνήλθε από το αρχικό σοκ, ο Neo είπε:

-Άκουσα καλά;! Είπες ότι το σκοτεινό μου μισό αποπειράθηκε να με σκοτώσει:! Αυτό μου είπες;!

-Δυστυχώς Neo άκουσες πολύ καλά, το σκοτεινό σου μισό είναι ελεύθερο, δε βρίσκεται πια στο σώμα σου...

-Μα πώς...; Θέλω να πω πώς είναι δυνατόν να χωρίστηκαν; Αυτό λογικά θα γινόταν με κάποια μαγεία, δε γίνεται έτσι ξαφνικά να άφησε το σώμα του. Παρατήρησε η Rei.

-Αυτό δεν είμαι σε θέση να το ξέρω. Γι αυτό το λόγο είμαι εδώ άλλωστε. Σίγουρα θα ξέρετε ότι το σκοτεινό μισό του φίλου μας είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο, πρόκειται για ένα είδος σκοτεινού αρχέτυπου. Το μόνο που θέλει είναι να παλεύει και να κερδίζει μάχες ανεξάρτητα από τις συνέπειες που μπορεί να υπάρξουν, ακόμα κι αν δηλαδή χρειάζεται να σκοτώσει...

-Αυτό είναι σίγουρο. Ακόμα δεν μπορώ να ξεχάσω εκείνη την τρελή μονομαχία στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Δεν υπολόγισε τίποτα, ούτε καν ποιον αντιμετώπιζε. Πρόσθεσε και η Usagi με τη σειρά της.

-Όμως ο Δίας κατάφερε να νικήσει σε εκείνο το τρελό παιχνίδι και ως ένα βαθμό πέτυχε να τον αναχαιτίσει αλλά όσο πιο πολύ πληγώνεται, τόσο πιο πολύ αγριεύει. Και τώρα μάλιστα που δεν μπορεί να συγκρατηθεί, είναι ελεύθερος και πρόθυμος να κάνει το οτιδήποτε για να πετύχει αυτό που θέλει.

-Τότε πώς θα τον νικήσουμε; Αναρωτήθηκε η Mako.

-Αν κάποιος μπορεί να τον κάνει, είναι μόνο ο Neo, ξέρω πως μπορεί ακόμα κι αν οι πιθανότητες είναι εναντίον του. Παρόλα αυτά εμείς θα πρέπει να του προσφέρουμε όλη τη βοήθεια που μπορούμε...

-Σίγουρα! Είπε τότε η Amy κι όλοι μαζί έδωσαν τα χέρια υποσχόμενοι να μείνουν ενωμένοι και σε αυτήν την καινούρια απειλή...

Ξαφνικά όμως το κουδούνι του σπιτιού του χτύπησε δύο φορές. Φαινόταν ότι ο Ken είχε φτάσει. Έτσι ο Neo πήγε να ανοίξει. Όταν το έκανε, είδε τον Ken πίσω από την πόρτα:

-Ken Masters...

-Χαιρετίσματα Neo. Είσαι μόνος σου;

-Όχι αλλά έλα μέσα μη στέκεσαι στην πόρτα.

-Εντάξει. Απάντησε εκείνος και μπήκε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού. Τότε ο Neo του είπε:

-Περίμενε εδώ για λίγο, έρχομαι αμέσως.

Εκείνος τότε κάθισε και περίμενε ενώ ο Neo πήγε στο γραφείο του και είπε στα παιδιά:

-Atem, κορίτσια, μπορείτε να περιμένετε λιγάκι; Ήρθε ένας φίλος του δασκάλου μου και προφανώς θέλει κάτι σοβαρό να μου πει.

-Κάνε δουλειά σου, Του έδωσε τότε η Kurai το πράσινο φως κι αυτός κάθισε μαζί με τον Ken στο σαλόνι.

-Λοιπόν σε ακούω...

-Δυστυχώς έχω δυσάρεστα νέα να σου ανακοινώσω...

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω...

-Πρέπει να φανείς γενναίος...Ο αδερφικός μου φίλος και δάσκαλός σου...δεν...δε ζει πια...

-Δεν το πιστεύω αυτό... Είπε ο Neo μόλις το άκουσε αυτό, αλλά του είχαν κοπεί τα γόνατα και είχε πιάσει το στήθος του που είχε μουδιάσει μαζί με όλη τη γύρω περιοχή...Τότε ο Ken τον έπιασε από τους ώμους και του είπε:

-Δυστυχώς είναι αλήθεια φίλε μου. Ο Ryu είναι νεκρός πια...Του είπε ξανά ο Ken με τρεμάμενη φωνή ενώ τα μάτια του είχαν κοκκινίσει από τα δάκρυα που με δυσκολία συγκρατούσε.

-Μα πώς...δηλαδή...Ποιος τον σκότωσε...;

-Πήγα στο σημείο που βρισκόταν...Και ένιωσα μια σκοτεινή ενέργεια εκεί πέρα παρόμοια με αυτήν που υπάρχει μέσα σου...

-Δεν μπορεί...ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ! Είπε τότε ο Neo εξοργισμένος σφίγγοντας τη γροθιά του.

-Κι εγώ νιώθω το ίδιο με σένα. Κι εγώ θέλω εκδίκηση για το χαμένο αίμα του Ryu. Και είμαι έτοιμος να κυνηγήσω τους ενόχους όσο μακριά κι αν βρίσκονται. Είσαι έτοιμος να με βοηθήσεις;

-Μου είπες ότι ένιωσες μια ενέργεια όμοια με τη σκοτεινή μου δύναμη έτι δεν είναι; Λοιπόν ξέρω ποιος κρύβεται πίσω από αυτή τη βιαιότητα. Είναι έργο του σκοτεινού μου μισού!

-Αυτό σκέφτηκα κι εγώ αλλά δεν έχω αποδείξεις γι αυτό/

-Εγώ όμως έχω. Αυτός κρύβεται πίσω από το θάνατο του Ryu. Πριν από 15 μέρες αποπειράθηκε να με δολοφονήσει αλλά δυστυχώς γι αυτόν είμαι ακόμα εδώ όπως βλέπεις. Δεν ξέρω πώς αλλά με κάποιο τρόπο χωρίστηκε από μένα και τώρα είναι ελεύθερος.

-Τότε είναι όλα ξεκάθαρα. Είμαστε έτοιμοι να αρχίσουμε το κυνήγι. Το οφείλουμε στον Ryu!

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να τον πολεμήσεις. Αν το κάνεις θα καταλήξεις σαν τον Ryu. Θα σε νικήσει πολύ εύκολα και θα σε σκοτώσει!

-Είμαι πρόθυμος να τον πολεμήσω ακόμα κι αν ρισκάρω τη ζωή μου!

-Δεν θα το κάνεις.

-Τότε; Τι προτείνεις;

-Άκουσέ με λίγο Ken...Δεν έχεις ιδέα ποιος είναι στα αλήθεια ο κακός Neo. Ακόμα και ο Akuma με όλη τη δύναμη που κατέχει, τρέμει στο άκουσμα του ονόματός του. Αν κάποιος μπορεί να τα βάλει μαζί του, είμαι μόνο εγώ.

-Τότε...θα σε βοηθήσω με όποιον τρόπο μπορώ! Πες μου μόνο τι να κάνω!

-Αυτό που θέλω από σένα είναι να προσπαθήσεις να μείνεις μακριά του, αν σε ανακαλύψει έφτασε το τέλος σου, αυτή τη φορά δεν πρόκειται για κάποιο παιχνίδι, η κατάσταση είναι πολύ σοβαρή, αυτός δε μου μοιάζει μόνο στην εμφάνιση αλλά έχει και την ίδια δύναμη και απ' όσο ξέρω, του αρέσει να σκυλεύει τους αντιπάλους του όταν τους νικάει. Συνεπώς δε θα εκπλαγώ αν έκλεψε τη μυστηριώδη δύναμη που έκρυβε ο Ryu...Κι αν σε βρει δε θα είσαι εξαίρεση...Με καταλαβαίνεις;

-Ναι...καταλαβαίνω...Τότε το μόνο που μπορώ να κάνω είναι να σου ευχηθώ καλή τύχη και να προσέχεις πολύ. Ξέρω πως στο τέλος θα μπορέσεις να τον νικήσεις, αρκεί να θυμάσαι ότι έμαθες από το δάσκαλό σου.

-Ευχαριστώ. Να είσαι σίγουρος ότι δε θα σε απογοητεύσω...Του είπε τότε ο Neo κι αφού έδωσαν τα χέρια, τον συνόδεψε μέχρι την πόρτα, μετά γύρισε πάλι στο γραφείο του φανερά προβληματισμένος και κατηφής:

-Τι έγινε αγάπη μου; Τι έπαθες; Τι σου είπε ο φίλος σου; Τον ρώτησε η Makoto με αγωνία.

-Τώρα έχω έναν ακόμα λόγο να νικήσω αυτό το κάθαρμα...

-Δηλαδή; Πες μας τι συνέβη...; Τον ρώτησε και η Kurai.

-Ο δάσκαλός μου...Είναι νεκρός...κατάφερε στο τέλος να ψελλίσει ο Neo.

-Όχι...Αυτό είναι τρομερό...παρατήρησε η Amy γεμάτη τρόμο.

-Έτσι και τον πιάσω στα χέρια μου...θα το μετανιώσει...! Είπε τότε ο Neo με οργή.

-Σε παρακαλώ...Ηρέμησε...Θα δεις που όλα στο τέλος θα διορθωθούν, όταν τον νικήσεις, ο δάσκαλός σου θα επιστρέψει...θα το δεις...Προσπάθησε να τον παρηγορήσει η σύζυγός του παίρνοντάς τον στην αγκαλιά της. Εκείνος δεν απάντησε γιατί είχε δακρύσει και με το ζόρι κρατιόταν για να μην κλάψει. Όταν ο θυμός του κόπασε, είπε σε όλους.

-Παιδιά, αυτή τη στιγμή πρέπει να βρεθώ κοντά του, λυπάμαι αλλά θα πρέπει να λείψω για μερικές μέρες.

-Θα πας στο μέρος όπου έκανες εκπαίδευση; Τον ρώτησε η Rei.

-Ναι ακριβώς. Πρέπει να πάω, είναι καθήκον μου...

-Αν είναι έτσι τότε είμαστε όλοι μαζί σου. Μόνο να προσέχεις γιατί αυτός ο τρελός μπορεί να δοκιμάσει ξανά αφού απέτυχε την πρώτη φορά. Του είπε τότε η Mako.

-Atem...Αφήνω τα κορίτσια στα χέρια σου. Προστάτεψέ τις όσο καλύτερα μπορείς...

-Μείνε ήσυχος. Δε θα αφήσω να πάθουν τίποτα, στο υπόσχομαι

Αφού το φρόντισε κι αυτό ο Neo έβαλε μερικά πράγματα στην τσάντα του με τη βοήθεια της γυναίκας του κι αφού τους χαιρέτησε όλους, ανέβηκε στη μηχανή του και χάθηκε σαν τον άνεμο.

Η διαδρομή ήταν αρκετά μεγάλη και γι αυτό έπρεπε σε κάποιες φάσεις της να σταματήσει για να ξεκουραστεί και για ανεφοδιασμό φυσικά. Στο τέλος έφτασε στο κάστρο Suzaku και πέρασε εκεί την πρώτη του νύχτα. Το πρωί όταν ξύπνησε, έκανε λίγη εξάσκηση και μετά πήγε και βρήκε το μέρος όπου βρισκόταν το σώμα του Ryu όπως του είχε πει ο Ken. Όταν το βρήκε, προσευχήθηκε σε αυτό και μετά φρόντισε με τις δυνάμεις του να το διατηρήσει ανέπαφο.

Με το πέρας της αποστολή του, ήταν ήδη απόγευμα και είχε κουραστεί. Γι αυτό το λόγο κάθισε στα σκαλιά του dojo για να ξεκουραστεί λίγο.

«Αυτό το μέρος δεν άλλαξε και πολύ από την τελευταία φορά που ήρθα» Είπε στον εαυτό του καθώς κοίταζε προς το άπειρο.

Ξαφνικά και χωρίς να έρθει ακόμα η ώρα, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και ένα πέπλο σκιών κάλυψε όλη την περιοχή κάνοντας την ατμόσφαιρα ακόμα πιο βαριά.

-Μα...Τι στην ευχή συμβαίνει;! Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς πετάχτηκε πάνω και κοιτούσε δεξιά και αριστερά. Σε κάποια φάση τα μάτια του καρφώθηκαν πάνω σε μια σιλουέτα που εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά αρκετά μέτρα μακριά του. Όταν είδε το σκοτεινό μισό του πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο, είπε σε έντονο ύφος:

-Εσύ! Εσύ θέλησες να με σκοτώσεις! Και τώρα σκότωσες και τον Ryu! Ανάθεμά σε! Εμπρός λοιπόν! Ας μονομαχήσουμε! Πες μου μόνο πού και πότε!

-Θα μονομαχήσουμε Neo...Θα μονομαχήσουμε σύντομα και τότε θα δούμε ποιος αξίζει να υπάρχει ακόμα σε αυτόν τον κόσμο...Του είπε τότε ο Shadow Neo κι έφυγε.

-Περίμενε! Του φώναξε τότε ο κανονικός αλλά ήταν ήδη αργά. Κι έτσι κουρασμένος που ήταν, τον πήρε ο ύπνος.

Η επόμενη μέρα τον βρήκε να κοιμάται καθιστός λόγω της κούρασης, όταν ξαναβρήκε τον εαυτό του, άρχισε να τρώει μερικά από τα τρόφιμα που είχε φέρει μαζί του μέχρι που άκουσε μια πέτρα να κυλάει πάνω στα κεραμίδια και τελικά να πέφτει κάτω. Αυτό τον έκανε να σηκωθεί όρθιος αλλά όπως ήταν φυσικό δεν είδε τίποτα. Τότε πήρε την πέτρα που έπεσε και την ξαναπέταξε στα κεραμίδια. Σε αυτήν την αντίδραση άκουσε μια φωνή:

-Μπράβο σου νεαρέ μου. Έκανες καλή δουλεία στο να με νιώσεις, όμως νομίζω ότι λίγη εκπαίδευση παραπάνω θα σου έκανε καλό. Του είπε γελώντας.

-Εκπαίδευση; Ποιος είσαι εσύ

-Ποιος; Εγώ; Απλά ένας γέρος μοναχός...Λοιπόν...Σκοπεύεις να παλέψεις με αυτόν τον άντρα; Τι θα έλεγες να σου κάνω μια μικρή επίδειξη; Τον ρώτησε ο ηλικιωμένος άντρας και με ένα άλμα βρέθηκε μπροστά του.

-Καθόλου άσχημο για την ηλικία σου...Παρατήρησε τότε ο Neo.

-Περίμενες τίποτα λιγότερο;! Του είπε τότε ο γέρος και τον έκανε πίσω με ένα ράπισμα στο κεφάλι, μετά ακουμπώντας τον με την παλάμη του, τον ανάγκασε να κάνει πολύ πίσω. Τότε του είπε πάλι:

-Τι συμβαίνει νεαρέ; Ούτε που αντεπιτίθεσαι...Ή ίσως να μη είσαι ικανός να το κάνεις...

-Εντάξει! Αρκετά! Δεν έχω χρόνο γι αυτό! Είπε τότε ο Neo κάπως ενοχλημένος ενώ παράλληλα προσπαθούσε να αποφύγει τις συνεχείς επιθέσεις του αντιπάλου του.

-Μόνο λόγια είσαι τελικά! Του είπε τότε εκείνος καθώς συνέχιζε να του επιτίθεται αλλά ο Neo απλά είχε σκοπό να αποφεύγει τα χτυπήματα χωρίς να τα ανταποδίδει, αλλά τελικά άλλαξε γνώμη και πήρε θέση:

-Όπως θες γέρο!

-Τώρα βλέπω ότι απέκτησες κίνητρο ε; Του είπε τότε ο ηλικιωμένος άντρας και παίρνοντας φόρα, τον χτύπησε με μια κλωτσιά τυφώνα, κάτι που ξάφνιασε τον Neo:

«Απίστευτο, χρησιμοποιεί τις ίδιες κινήσεις μα μένα...» Είπε στον εαυτό του και πέρασε στην επίθεση αλλά καμία από τις γροθιές που δοκίμασε δεν πέτυχε γιατί ο γέρος απέφευγε πολύ εύκολα λέγοντάς του:

-Είσαι πολύ επιθετικός νεαρέ μου και δεν μπορείς να πολεμήσεις έτσι, πολύ λάθος στρατηγική, έχεις μεγάλη οργή μέσα στην καρδιά σου και πρέπει να την τιθασεύσεις πριν μπεις στην αρένα.

Παρόλα αυτά ο Neo συνέχιζε να επιτίθεται ανεπιτυχώς αλλά σε κάποιο σημείο κατάφερε να τον βάλει κάτω λέγοντας:

-Αυτό ήταν γέρο! Είναι το τέλος! Παραδίνεσαι;! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις! Σε κρατάω!

-Είσαι σίγουρος ότι με κρατάς; Του είπε τότε και μαζεύοντας δύναμη στις παλάμες του, τον έσπρωξε σημείο που πετάχτηκε στον αέρα και χώθηκε στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού.

Αυτή η αναπάντεχη εξέλιξη έκανε τον Neo έξω φρενών που δεν δε βρήκε άλλη λύση από το να χρησιμοποιήσει τις δυνάμεις του, για την ακρίβεια την Κόκκινη Αστραπή την οποία άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει στα χέρια του. Όταν έφτιαξε μια μπάλα, του είπε:

-Ετοιμάσου γέρο! Μέχρι τώρα σεβάστηκα την προχωρημένη ηλικία σου αλλά τώρα...!

-Ε;! Χρησιμοποιείς τις δυνάμεις σου;! Κρίμα που εξαρτάσαι αποκλειστικά από αυτές...

-Τώρα είσαι δικός μου! ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Λέγοντας αυτά εκτόξευσε τη βολή του αλλά είδε με έκπληξη τον ηλικιωμένο να την πιάνει και να παίζει μαζί της, μέχρι που του την έστειλε πίσω για να τον πετύχει και να τον κολλήσει στον τοίχο.

Αυτό ήταν το τέλος. Χτυπημένος από την ίδια του την επίθεση ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει κι όταν ο γέρος τον πλησίασε, έβαλε τα χέρια του στο πρόσωπό του. Βλέποντάς το αυτό, ο γέρος του είπε:

-Λοιπόν νεαρέ σου φτάνει αυτό;

-Εντάξει γέρο...Παραδίνομαι... Νίκησες...Ούτε η Κόκκινη Αστραπή μου δεν δούλεψε πάνω σου...

-Σοκαρίστηκες επιδή έχασες από έναν γέρο-κλέφτη σαν εμένα με όλη την εμπειρία μου; Φαίνεται να έχεις ευγενική καρδιά νέε μου. Έλα, σήκω πάνω και πες μου, τι σε έφερε σε αυτό το μέρος και πιθανόν να εμπλακείς σε μια μάχη που διακυβεύονται περισσότερα πράγματα στη ζωή σου;

-Αυτή η μάχη έχει μεγάλη σημασία για μένα, όσο για το λόγο για τον οποίο είμαι εδώ, ήρθα για το δάσκαλό μου.

-Τον νεαρό Ryu εννοείς;

-Ακριβώς. 15 μέρες πριν κατάφερα να ξεφύγω από μια απόπειρα δολοφονίας αλλά η μοίρα μου επεφύλασσε ένα άσχημο παιχνίδι. Αυτός που είδες, σκότωσε το δάσκαλό μου...

-Καταλαβαίνω και νιώθω το σκοτάδι να σε ακολουθεί ακόμα και τώρα που στέκεσαι μπροστά μου. Τότε πες μου απλά, θέλεις να κάνεις κάτι γι αυτό;

-Θέλω να εκδικηθώ αυτόν που τον σκότωσε.

-Αν πολεμήσεις τώρα, θα αποτύχεις παταγωδώς. Η νίκη εναντίον του εαυτού σου είναι πολύ δύσκολη υπόθεση. Αλλά η εκδίκηση είναι κάτι πολύ πιο απλό.

-Δεν έχω επιλογή. Ξεκίνησε με το δάσκαλό μου και δεν ξέρω πού μπορεί να καταλήξει. Όμως αν είναι γραφτό να φύγω από αυτόν τον κόσμο, θα τον πάρω μαζί μου.

-Τότε μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω. Μπορώ να ενισχύσω τη δύναμή σου αν θέλεις.

-Το εκτιμώ ιδιαίτερα αλλά δυστυχώς αυτή τη στιγμή δεν μπορώ να μείνω μαζί σου. Και μάλιστα υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα που πρέπει να μάθεις...

-Τι είναι;

-Ο κακός μου εαυτός σκοτώνοντας τον Ryu, του έκλεψε το Satsui No Hadou.

-Αυτό είναι όντως πολύ άσχημο.

-Και δεν έχω την παραμικρή ιδέα για το τι μπορεί να κάνει, ίσως επιχειρήσει να σκοτώσει και τις φίλες μου...

-Τότε θα πρέπει να τις προστατέψεις. Η δύναμη του Satsui No Hadou είναι πολύ ισχυρή αλλά όχι ανίκητη. Απλά πρέπει να βρεις το φως σου που θα σε προστατέψει από το σκοτάδι της.

-Ξέρω πολύ καλά τι είναι το Satsui No Hadou. Είναι ταυτόσημο με τη δική μου σκοτεινή δύναμη των σκιών.

-Τότε θα ξέρεις τις αδυναμίες του. Εγώ από την πλευρά μου δεν μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω περισσότερο, το μόνο που μπορώ είναι να σου δώσω την ευλογία μου και να σου ευχηθώ καλή τύχη στην αποστολή σου.

-Ευχαριστώ...Τώρα όμως πρέπει να φύγω, ο χρόνος περνάει και είναι εις βάρος μου.

-Έχεις την ευχή μου νέε μου, καλό σου ταξίδι.

Ο Neo ευχαρίστησε τον ηλικιωμένο άντρα και αμέσως ανέβηκε στη μηχανή του, πατώντας τέρμα το γκάζι, έτρεχε σαν δαιμονισμένος για να προλάβει...

Τη στιγμή όμως που ο Neo έδινε μάχη με το χρόνο, ο κακός του εαυτός ήταν ήδη στην πορεία για την εκτέλεση του σχεδίου του, δυστυχώς ο Neo δεν έπεσε πάλι έξω στην πρόβλεψή του, ο κακός είχε βάλει στόχο τις φίλες του. Όμως αυτή τη φορά δεν θα τα κατάφερνε τόσο εύκολα. Καθώς ο κακός Neo έθεσα σαν πρώτο του στόχο τη Sailor Mars, ο Atem έκοβε βόλτες έξω από το ναό και παρακολουθούσε κάθε κίνηση γύρω από αυτόν, ώσπου μια μέρα ο κακός αποφάσισε να χτυπήσει:

-Πηγαίνεις κάπου; Τον ρώτησε ειρωνικά ο Atem κλείνοντάς του το δρόμο.

-Φύγε από τη μέση Φαραώ! Δε με ενδιαφέρεις εσύ!

-Θα έπρεπε γιατί δεν πρόκειται να σου επιτρέψω να απλώσεις τα χέρια σου στις φίλες του Neo! Όχι τουλάχιστον όσο αυτός απουσιάζει, γιατί μετά θα σε κανονίσει ο ίδιος!

-Εντάξει λοιπόν Φαραώ, αφού θέλεις τόσο πολύ να πεθάνεις, ποιος είμαι εγώ που θα σου το χαλάσω; Είναι κρίμα πάντως που θα φύγεις τόσο γρήγορα όσο ήρθες, μόλις σε σκοτώσω θα πάρω το αντικείμενο της Χιλιετίας που κρέμεται γύρω από το λαιμό σου και θα σε στείλω να περιπλανιέσαι στο αιώνιο σκοτάδι του Βασιλείου των Σκιών!

-Δεν πρόκειται να τα καταφέρεις! Η αρχαία μαγεία δε μου είναι άγνωστη...!

-Η αποφασιστικότητά σου είναι αξιοθαύμαστη...Ήρθες από τόσο μακριά για να βοηθήσεις τον αγαπημένο σου φίλο να με νικήσει αλλά τελικά θα θυσιαστείς εσύ στη θέση του...Τι συγκινητικό... Τι θα έλεγες να λύσουμε τη διαφορά μας με ένα παιχνίδι σκιών; Ίσως τώρα να είσαι πιο τυχερός...Όμως πρώτα προτείνω να δούμε το παρελθόν, το παρόν και το μέλλον σου...Είπε ο Shadow Neo και πέταξε τρεις κάρτες στον αέρα. Οι κάρτες όμως δεν έπεσαν, αιωρούνταν με την εικόνα τους να μη φαίνεται ακόμα αλλά ήταν θέμα χρόνου να αποκαλυφθούν. Πρώτα αποκάλυψε την κάρτα στα δεξιά και είπε:

-Ενδιαφέρον...Η επιστροφή των Ψυχών...Όπως ακριβώς το πρόβλεψα...Η επιστροφή σου ήταν ένα σπουδαίο γεγονός Φαραώ...Επέστρεψες από τον κόσμο των πνευμάτων για να δώσεις τη βοήθειά σου σε κάποιον που τη χρειάζεται, στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση τον πρώην εαυτό μου, όμως η κάρτα είναι ανάποδα που σημαίνει ότι οι προσπάθειές σου δε θα στεφθούν με επιτυχία...Για να δούμε την επόμενη κάρτα...Τι ενδιαφέρον...Η Μάσκα του Σκότους...Ώστε όλες σου οι ενέργειες έχουν σκοπό να καλύψουν την αληθινή σου φύση...τους αληθινούς σου στόχους...στόχους οι οποίοι έρχονται από τα βάθη του σκοταδιού που υπάρχει ακόμα μέσα στην καρδιά σου...Ποιος θα το φανταζόταν ότι εσύ έχεις καρδιά...αλλά τι σημασία έχει, είναι μολυσμένη από το σκοτάδι, ακριβώς όπως εγώ, με τη διαφορά ότι εγώ δεν έχω καρδιά...

-Εντάξει αρκετά! Ας παίξουμε το παιχνίδι των σκιών! Τον έκοψε τότε ο Atem νευριασμένος καθώς δεν του άρεσαν καθόλου αυτά που άκουγε.

-Όπως επιθυμείς...Αλλά πρώτα υπάρχει ακόμα μια κάρτα που πρέπει να αποκαλυφθεί...Δε θέλεις να δεις το μέλλον σου; Doma ο Άγγελος της Σιωπής...Είναι η κατάλληλη κάρτα για το μέλλον σου μιας και τώρα θα σε σκοτώσω! Του είπε ο κακός και το ξίφος στη ζώνη του ενεργοποιήθηκε, το ίδιο και το πάζλ, οι ενέργειές του συγκρούστηκαν αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι ο Atem δεν είχε τον έλεγχο, κάτι που ο Σκιώδης Neo παρατήρησε αμέσως:

-Το μυαλό σου έχει εξασθενήσει από την απραξία Φαραώ! Δεν μπορείς να κερδίσεις! Το δικό μου εξασκείται καθημερινά και είναι πάντα έτοιμο!

-Όχι δεν μπορεί! Είπε τότε ο Atem καθώς έχανε τον έλεγχο του παιχνιδιού, η δύναμη του πάζλ δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει αυτής του ξίφους με αποτέλεσμα ο Atem να χάσει και να πεταχτεί πίσω αρκετά μέτρα. Βλέποντας ότι είχε κερδίσει, ο Neo είπε:

-Έχασες Φαραώ...Κάτι που δε με εκπλήσσει...Και τώρα θα πληρώσεις τα τίμημα συναντώντας το Δημιουργό σου...

Και λέγοντας αυτά, τον πλησίασε και η συνέχεια είναι γνωστή. Το τρίτο θύμα μόλις είχε εκτελεστεί με το σύμβολο του θανάτου να εμφανίζεται για τρίτη φορά...Όταν ο κακός σιγουρεύτηκε πως όλα είχαν τελειώσει, αφαίρεσε το Πάζλ της Χιλιετίας κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Και δυστυχώς ο Neo δε θα μπορούσε να έρθει σε χειρότερη στιγμή...Έφτασε όταν ο Atem ήταν κάτω νικημένος κι ετοιμοθάνατος. Τότε κατέβηκε αμέσως κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος του:

-Atem με ακούς;! Σε παρακαλώ μίλησέ μου!

-Neo...Τελείωσε για μένα αλλά όχι και για σένα...ξέρω ότι μπορείς να τον νικήσεις...Μείνε δυνατός...Πρόφτασε να του πει πριν το σώμα του χαθεί...Όταν ο Neo το είδε, δεν μπόρεσε να το κρατήσει άλλο και ξέσπασε σε κλάματα...Η οργή μέσα του αυξανόταν κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε... Κάτι που άκουσε η Rei και βγήκε έξω, μόλις τον είδε, τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και τον πήρε μαζί της μέσα για να ηρεμήσει. Τον έβαλε να καθίσει αλλά δεν του έπαιρνε μιλιά, δεν ήταν και τόσο εύκολο να συνέλθει ύστερα από αυτό που είδε...

Όμως ο κακός Neo δεν είχε φύγει από εκεί αλλά είχε κρυφτεί και περίμενε για να θέσει σε εφαρμογή το επόμενο μέρος του σχεδίου του και η Rei ήταν μέσα σε αυτό. Ταυτόχρονα μέσα στο ναό...:

-Εντάξει Neo; Ηρέμησες; Μήπως θέλεις να σε πάω εγώ στο σπίτι;

-Όχι όχι...Είμαι εντάξει...Μπορώ να πάω και μόνος μου...Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Σίγουρα έτσι; Δείχνεις σε κακή κατάσταση...Δεν ήταν και το καλύτερο αυτό που μόλις έγινε...

-Σίγουρα. Ξεπέρασε τα όρια αυτή τη φορά...Πρέπει να πληρώσει...

-Οπωσδήποτε πρέπει να πληρώσει αλλά δεν μπορείς να τον πολεμήσεις στην κατάσταση που βρίσκεσαι. Αν παλέψεις τώρα, θα χάσεις και θα καταλήξεις σαν τον Ryu και τον Atem.

-Όμως δεν μπορώ να σας βλέπω να πέφτετε γύρω μου χωρίς να κάνω τίποτα!

-Μη φοβάσαι::: Ίσως να μη χρειαστεί καν να τον αντιμετωπίσεις. Θα τον αναλάβω εγώ...

-Εσύ...;! Μα...Αν χάσεις θα...

-Δε θα χάσω! Έχε μου εμπιστοσύνη...Θα μονομαχήσω μαζί του...

-Μου αρέσουν οι άνθρωποι που αντιμετωπίζουν το θάνατο με γενναιότητα! Ακούστηκε να λέει μια γνώριμη φωνή η οποία μάλιστα σε λίγο αποκάλυψε την πηγή από την οποία προήλθε.

-Εσύ πάλι...! Είπε τότε ο Neo αγριεμένα κι ετοιμάστηκε να πάρει θέση μάχης.

-Περίμενε...Όχι έτσι...Δεν μπορείς τώρα...Είναι δικός μου...Είπε τότε η Rei και μεταμορφώθηκε, έπειτα φόρεσε στο αριστερό χέρι το δίσκο μονομαχίας που κρατούσε για ώρα.

-Το πήρες απόφαση...; Τη ρώτησε ξανά ο Neo.

-Ναι...Ετοιμάσου να μονομαχήσεις πλάσμα του σκοταδιού!

-Πολύ καλά! Οι σκιές πεινούν για την ψυχή σου! Της είπε τότε ο κακός κι εμφάνισε τον δικό του που ήταν ίδιος με αυτόν του Neo. Και δεν ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που θα αποδεικνυόταν ίδιο...

-Η βασιλεία σου θα τελειώσει τώρα! Ας μονομαχήσουμε! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Mars ενώ ο Neo έκανε χώρο και στάθηκε πιο πέρα για να παρακολουθήσει...Όσο για τους δύο αντιπάλους, είχαν ήδη ενεργοποιήσει τους δίσκους τους και α αγώνας ξεκινούσε με τον κακό Neo να κάνει την πρώτη κίνηση:

-Θα αρχίσω εγώ...πρώτα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Φιλανθρωπία...Τώρα τραβάω τρεις κάρτες αρκεί να πετάξω δύο. Έπειτα θα ρίξω το Δράκο του Κεραυνού (1800) στο Νεκροταφείο για να πάρω άλλους δύο χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα. Έπειτα θα παίξω τον Πολυμερισμό για να τους ενώσω και να δημιουργήσω το Δικέφαλο Δράκο του Κεραυνού! (2800). Τέλος θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου...

-Πολύ καλά! Η σειρά μου! Ενεργοποιώ τον Επιταχυντή Φλόγας! Και μπορεί να σου ρίξει τέρατα φωτιάς με 500 πόντους επίθεσης ή λιγότερους. Κοίτα και μόνος σου καθώς θα φορτώσω το ηφαιστειακό Κέλυφος! (100)

Έτσι κι έγινε, το τέρας μπήκε μέσα στο κανόνι, οπλίστηκε και ήταν έτοιμο:

-Πυρ! Διέταξε η Sailor Mars και το φλογισμένο τέρας έφυγε με στόχο το Δικέφαλο Δράκο. Όμως...:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Αντί-Ένωση!

-Μπορεί να απέφυγες αυτή τη σφαίρα αλλά δεν μπορείς να κάνεις το ίδιο πράγμα δύο φορές...

-Αυτό θα το δούμε όταν ξανάρθει ο γύρος σου!

-Δε νομίζω! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Ηφαιστειακού Κελύφους. Μπορώ να σου ρίξω άλλο ένα σε αντάλλαγμα 500 από τους πόντους ζωής μου.

Με την ενεργοποίηση αυτής της ικανότητας, τράβηξε από την τράπουλα ένα δεύτερο ίδιο τέρας το οποίο φόρτωσε ξανά στο όπλο, το ετοίμασε κι επιτέθηκε για δεύτερη φορά, μόνο που τώρα ο Σκιώδης Neo δεν μπορούσε να το αποτρέψει και είδε τον έναν από τους δύο δράκους του να γίνεται στάχτη. Μετά την επιτυχή επίθεση, η Sailor Mars έριξε μία κάρτα ανάποδα και τελείωσε το γύρο της για να αρχίσει ο κακός Neo το δικό του. Πριν Όμως έκανε κάτι άλλο. Ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και πυκνή ομίχλη κάλυψε τη αρένα:

-Το παιχνίδι των σκιών ξεκινά...Είπε τότε ο κακός Neo και τραβώντας το σπαθί του και χρησιμοποιώντας τη μαγεία του, απομόνωσε και τους τρεις στα στενά όρια του Βασιλείου των Σκιών.

-Όχι! ΤΙ έκανες!

-Αυτό που πρέπει...Οι σκιές πεινούν για το πνεύμα σου...

-Δε με τρομάζουν τα μικρά σου παιχνίδια!

-Τότε τι είναι αυτό που φαίνεται στα μάτια σου; Είναι το βλέμμα του φόβου...Η μοίρα σου έχει σφραγιστεί και δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή!

-Δε θα με νικήσεις!

-Τι αφελής που είσαι... Μόλις χάσεις θα παγιδευτείς για πάντα και το μυαλό σου θα χάνεται σιγά σιγά. Για να στο πω απλά...Μόλις σε νικήσω...Θα πεθάνεις...

-Είσαι τρελός!

-Μπορείς να πιστεύεις ότι θέλεις...Τώρα ας συνεχίσουμε!

-Εντάξει! Είμαι έτοιμη για το παιχνίδι των Σκιών!

-Δεν έχεις ιδέα τι σε περιμένει...Τώρα που είμαι ελεύθερος, η σκοτεινή μου δύναμη δε γνωρίζει όρια. Αλλά αυτό θα το καταλάβεις καλύτερα μόλις συντριβείς από αυτή! Κοίτα! Της είπε τότε αυτός και σύνδεσε τον αυτό του και το τέρας του με μια ροή ενέργειας.

-Τι είναι αυτό το πράγμα;!

-Κάθε φορά που θα καλείς ένα τέρας, θα συνδέεται με αυτή την ενεργειακή ροή κι όταν δέχεται επίθεση, θα δέχεσαι κι εσύ και θα γίνεσαι πιο αδύναμη...Και τώρα η κίνησή μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα αρένας με το όνομα Σκοτεινή Δύναμη! Χάρη σε αυτή, όλα τα τέρατά μου τώρα είναι πλάσματα του σκοταδιού! Ύπουλα πλάσματα των σκιών! Και στη συνέχεια καλώ τη Sailor Venus-Σκοτεινό Αστέρι! (1000)

-Τι;! Σκοτεινό Αστέρι;!

-Ξέχασες τη μαγική μου κάρτα...; Τώρα κάθε τέρας είναι πλάσμα των σκιών. Το ίδιο και οι Πολεμίστριες!

-Παλιο...Θα το μετανιώσεις αυτό!

-Δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Για κάθε μαγική κάρτα και παγίδα στην πλευρά σου, το τέρας μου κερδίζει 300 πόντους επίθεσης...Τώρα Δράκε του Κεραυνού επίθεση!

-Δε νομίζω! Ενεργοποιώ το τείχος της Φωτιάς! Βγάζοντας από το παιχνίδι μα κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο μου, μπορώ να ακυρώσω την επίθεσή σου!

-Σιγά το πράγμα! Επίθεση Αφροδίτη!

-Σκέψου το πάλι! Βγάζω από το παιχνίδι άλλη μια κάρτα κι έτσι ακυρώνεται κι αυτή η επίθεση!

Πράγματι, δύο επιθέσεις πήγαν χαμένες αλλά ο Σκιώδης Neo δεν έδειχνε να ανησυχεί καθόλου. Και τώρα ήταν η σειρά της:

-Δίνω 500 πόντους για να κρατήσω το Τείχος της Φωτιάς και μετά ενεργοποιώ μια μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Ψυχή της Φωτιάς. Χάρη σε αυτό μπορείς να τραβήξεις μια κάρτα αλλά μην ενθουσιάζεσαι τόσο γιατί μετά δε θα σου αρέσει ότι ακούσεις. Αν διαλέξω ένα τέρας φωτιάς και το βγάλω από το παιχνίδι, οι μισοί πόντοι επίθεσής του αφαιρούνται από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου. Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει...

Το τέρας που επέλεξε ήταν ο Αυτοκράτορας των Φλογών που είχε 2700 πόντους κι έτσι 1350 πόντοι έφυγαν από το σκορ του κακού Neo ρίχνοντάς τους στους 2650 με μια κίνηση. Τέλος ο Άρης έριξε δύο κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Σειρά μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Nova! Τώρα μπορώ να στείλω τη Sailor Venus στο Νεκροταφείο για να φέρω στη θέση της το Σκοτεινό μου Μάγο! (2500) Τώρα κάψε τους Πόντους Ζωής της με Σκοτεινή Μαγεία!

Όμως και πάλι η επίθεση θα ήταν άστοχη:

-Μη βιάζεσαι! Αποκαλύπτω την Ταφή από Διαφορετική Διάσταση! Με αυτήν την κάρτα μπορώ να μεταφέρω στο Νεκροταφείο μου τρία τέρατα που βγήκαν από το παιχνίδι και τώρα που έχω προμήθειες, θα ξαναβγάλω ένα για να ενεργοποιήσω το Τείχος της Φωτιάς!

-Τότε θα στείλω ξανά το δράκο μου! Επίθεση!

-Σοβαρά;! Αν κάνεις συνέχεις τις ίδιες κινήσεις, θα τις κάνω κι εγώ! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Mars κι έβγαλε άλλο ένα τέρας από το παιχνίδι για να αποκρούσει και τη δεύτερη επίθεση.

-καιρός να σπάσει αυτός ο κύκλος με αυτό! Το ενεργό Κβάζαρ!

-Τι είπες;!

-Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω ένα τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο μου κι επίσης να διαλέξω ένα που έχω στην αρένα και μπορεί να σου επιτεθεί ξανά! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε! Επίθεση!

-Βγάζω τον Αυτοκράτορα των Φλογών για να ενεργοποιήσω το Τείχος της Φωτιάς!

-Τώρα είσαι ανυπεράσπιστη! Αφροδίτη-Σκοτεινό Αστέρι! Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!

-Όχι!

Αυτό δυστυχώς ήταν αναπόφευκτο. Και μάλιστα χάρη στην ειδική της ικανότητα, της αφαίρεσε 1600 πόντους για να πέσει στους 1400 κι εκτός αυτού να την κάνει και πιο αδύναμη μιας και η επίθεση ήταν άμεση.

-Σου φτάνει αυτό;! Σειρά σου!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε! Δε θα με βάλεις κάτω τόσο εύκολα! Σειρά μου! Πρώτα δίνω 500 πόντους για να κρατήσω το Τείχος της Φωτιάς και μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Εκρηκτική Φλέβα1! Τώρα μπορώ να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες αφού καταστρέψω μία στην πλευρά μου. Και χάρη στην Παγίδα Φωτιάς που κατέστρεψα μόλις τώρα, μπορώ να τραβήξω άλλη μια κάρτα. Τώρα θα ανταλλάξω τον Επιταχυντή Φλόγας για τον Τριπλό Επιταχυντή Φλόγας..

-Και πώς ενεργεί;

-Θα το δεις τώρα...Θα φορτώσω τον Ηφαιστειακό Εκτοξευτή Θραυσμάτων και σε λίγο θα έχεις τρεις βολές στη τιμή της μιας! Πυρ κατά βούληση!

Αυτό το όπλο ήταν καλύτερο από το προηγούμενο. Πρώτα πυροβόλησε τρεις φορές και πέρα από αυτό, κατέστρεψε και τα τρία τέρατα του Σκιώδους Neo. Όσο για τον πώς ενεργούσε, ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει η Sailor Mars.

-Όταν ρίχνει ο τριπλός επιταχυντής, χάνεις 500 πόντους για κάθε τέρας που εξόντωσα, κι εφόσον είχες τρία, θα χάσεις 2000 Πόντους Ζωής. Και όχι μόνο, το δικό σου παιχνίδι στρέφεται τώρα εναντίον σου...

Αυτή η κίνηση τον έριξε στους 600 πόντους και φαινομενικά θα γινόταν το ίδιο με τη δύναμή του. Αλλά τελικά...:

-Είσαι σίγουρη; Της είπε τότε αυτός ειρωνικά που δεν αισθάνθηκε το παραμικρό από αυτήν την επίθεση. Δεν κατάλαβες ακόμα ότι αντλώ τη δύναμή μου από το ίδιο το σκοτάδι;! Όσο κι αν μου επιτίθεσαι, είναι μάταιο, αντιθέτως εσύ χάνεις ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού σου κάθε στιγμή που περνάει...

-Ανοησίες...Τελειώνω το γύρο μου με μια κάρτα ανάποδα.

-Καιρός ήταν! Καλώ το Δράκο της Μπλε Φλόγας! (1500) Και δυστυχώς για σένα ο παγίδες δεν ενεργούν πάνω του! Έτσι το Τείχος που έστησες δεν πρόκειται να με σταματήσει!

-Το πιστεύεις; Τότε κάνε μου επίθεση αν τολμάς!

-Πρόσεχε τι εύχεσαι γιατί μπορεί να βγει αληθινό! Τώρα δράκε μου! Επίθεση!

Και αυτή τη φορά η Rei είχε έναν άσο κρυμμένο στο μανίκι. Και τον αποκάλυψε τώρα:

-Αποκαλύπτω την Άγρια Φωτιά! Δίνοντας 500 Πόντους Ζωής και τον Τριπλό Επιταχυντή, μπορώ να καταστρέψω όλα σου τα τέρατα μαζί και το δράκο σου! Αλλά σε αντίθεση με σένα, εγώ δεν είμαι μόνη μου γιατί χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα μπορώ να καλέσω ένα Σύμβολο Άγριας Φωτιάς (1000) Παρ' το απόφαση! Εσύ θα είσαι αυτός που θα βυθιστεί στα σκιές!

Ωστόσο ο Shadow Neo δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα. Αυτό το σατανικό χαμόγελο που φαινόταν στο πρόσωπό του, έδειχνε ότι το τέλος ήταν κοντά:

-Sailor Mars...Τελικά έκανα λάθος. Ποτέ δεν πίστεψα ότι θα έβλεπες το πρόσωπο του Θεού...

-Φτάνουν τα λόγια! Κάνε την κίνησή σου για να συνεχίσουμε!

-Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια γιατί θα σε εξαφανίσω μια για πάντα με το Δικέφαλο Αετό!

-Πώς;! Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Πώς μπορείς να τον καλέσεις;! Αυτό το τέρας ανήκει σε μένα! Πετάχτηκε τότε ο Neo αδυνατώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που άκουσε...

-Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Τη Χρονοεπιστροφή! Κι έτσι θα φέρω πίσω το θεϊκό μου θηρίο! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ ΜΕΓΑΛΟ ΘΗΡΙΟ ΤΟΥ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΥ!

Όταν η κάρτα αποκαλύφθηκε, δυνατός αέρας σηκώθηκε αναγκάζοντας τη Sailor Mars να βάλει τα χέρια μπροστά της. Μέσα από αυτό το δυνατό αέρα, από το Νεκροταφείο, σταδιακά ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός άρχισε να εμφανίζεται μπροστά σε όλους σκορπώντας φόβο και αφήνοντας μια δυνατή κραυγή...

-Τι...Τι είναι αυτό...Είπε τότε με τρόμο κοιτάζοντας το τεράστιο μέγεθός του...

-Ετοιμάσου να γίνεις στάχτη από την αληθινή μορφή του Δικεφάλου! Της είπε τότε αυτός κι άρχισε να απαγγέλει κάποια μαγικά λόγια τη στιγμή που ο αετός άρχισε να ξερνά μαύρες φλόγες από τα δυο του κεφάλια και πυρπολούσε τον εαυτό του για να τυλιχθεί ολόκληρος στις φλόγες. Την ίδια στιγμή ο καλός Neo παρακολουθούσε ότι συνέβαινε χωρίς να είναι σε θέση να κάνει κάτι. Τότε ο κακός είπε σε εκείνον:

-NEO! Αυτή τη στιγμή βλέπεις τη μεγαλύτερη δύναμη να ορθώνεται μπροστά σου! Δες τη φίλη σου να πεθαίνει υπό το χειροκρότημα του Θεού!

Σε αυτό ο Neo δεν ήταν σε θέση να απαντήσει...Δεν μπορούσε να επέμβει σε αυτό το παιχνίδι σκιών...καθώς όμως ο Σκοτεινός Δικέφαλος Αετός είχε κάνει την εμφάνισή του, η ενέργειά του ήταν τόσο ισχυρή που εκτεινόταν σε πολύ μεγάλη απόσταση, σε σημείο που την ένιωσαν και οι υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες Sailor για να φτάσουν αμέσως στο πεδίο της μάχης. Όταν ο Shadow Neo τους είδε όλους μαζί συγκεντρωμένους, είπε:

-Χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω όλους μαζί...ήρθατε πάνω στην ώρα για να δείτε τη μοίρα της φίλης σας να σφραγίζεται...Αυτό είναι μόνο μια μικρή προειδοποίηση για το πώς θα υποφέρει όποιος αψηφά το σκοτάδι...Τώρα το θηρίο μου είναι έτοιμο να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα! Ο ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΟΣ ΑΕΤΟΣ ΥΨΩΝΕΤΑΙ ΑΠΟΨΕ!

Όλα είχαν τελειώσει. Η μονομαχία είχε κριθεί...Το μόνο που είχε μείνει ήταν να επιτεθεί το μεγάλο θηρίο του κακού Neo, κάτι που έγινε αμέσως μόλις έδωσε τη διαταγή:

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ SAILOR MARS! ΕΜΠΡΟΣ ΔΙΚΕΦΑΛΕ! ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ ΤΟ!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Το θηρίο όρμησε με δύναμη και πέρασε από μέσα της κλείνοντάς την σε ένα πύρινο στεφάνι αό μαύρες φλόγες για να την κάνει να σφαδάζει από τους πόνους μιας και καιγόταν ζωντανή στην κυριολεξία για αρκετά λεπτά με τις κραυγές της να αντηχούν στα αυτιά όλων των παρευρισκομένων και τον κακό να το απολαμβάνει γελώντας μοχθηρά...

-Πρέπει να τη βοηθήσουμε! Ο πρώην εαυτός σου έχει ξεπεράσει τα όρια! Αν αυτή η επίθεση συνεχιστεί, η Rei θα πεθάνει! Είπε τρομοκρατημένη η Usagi στον Neo.

-Δεν μπορούμε! Με αυτό το παιχνίδι σκιών της απορρόφησε όλη της τη δύναμη! Της απάντησε αυτός στον ίδιο τόνο.

Το άγριο σφυροκόπημα συνεχίστηκε για λίγα λεπτά ακόμα μέχρι που δεν έμεινε ίχνος δύναμης μέσα της, όταν η φλόγες χαμήλωσαν, ο κακός είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν αρκετό. Το έργο σου ολοκληρώθηκε...

Κι έτσι το θηρίο χάθηκε με τη μονομαχία να έχει τελειώσει και τον Άρη να έχει πέσει μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος έχοντας συντριβεί, τότε αμέσως έτρεξαν όλοι από πάνω της, όταν τη γύρισαν είδαν ότι δεν ανέπνεε:

-Δεν αναπνέει! Είπε τότε τρέμοντας η Sailor Mercury.

-Rei...! Rei! Μίλησέ μας! Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου! Προσπάθησε να πει και ο Neo αλλά μάταια...

-Δεν μπορεί...Είναι ψέμα...ΕΙΝΑΙ ΨΕΜΑ! Φώναξε και η Sailor Moon μέσα στα δάκρυά της και έπεσε στα γόνατα. Βλέποντας όλα αυτά, ο κακός δεν έδειξε να συγκινείται, γύρισε την πλάτη κι έκανε να φύγει.

-ΣΤΑΣΟΥ! Τον έκοψε τότε ο Neo κι ο κακός γύρισε για να τον κοιτάξει. Κι εκείνος συνέχισε:

-Αντιμετώπισέ με! Εδώ και τώρα! Αυτή η τρέλα πρέπει να σταματήσει!

-Θα σε αντιμετωπίσω Neo...Όμως δεν είναι ακόμα η ώρα ή το μέρος...Θα έχεις την ευκαιρία σου και τότε...Θα έχω την ευχαρίστηση να σε σκοτώσω! Γι αυτό θα σε περιμένω, κοίτα να μην αργήσεις...Του απάντησε τότε εκείνος κι εξαφανίστηκε καθώς έφευγε με το μοχθηρό του γέλιο να σφυρίζει στα αυτιά όλων...Και ιδιαίτερα του Neo...

Το χτύπημα ήταν πολύ βαρύ για όλους, κανείς δεν έμεινε ασυγκίνητος από αυτό το θέαμα, όμως το χειρότερο δεν είχε έρθει ακόμα, εφόσον δεν υπήρχε ζωτική ενέργεια να την κρατήσει, το σώμα της εξαφανίστηκε από τα μάτια τους για να χαθεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Τότε ο Neo που ως ένα βαθμό θεωρούσε τον εαυτό του υπεύθυνο για ότι συνέβαινε, όταν στέγνωσαν τα δάκρυά του, σηκώθηκε όρθιος, έσφιξε τις γροθιές και φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη:

 **-ΘΑ ΤΟ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ! ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣΕΣ;! ΘΑ ΤΟ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ ΠΟΛΥ ΑΚΡΙΒΑ!**

Μετά από μερικές μέρες παρόλα αυτά, ο κακός Neo πάντοτε με τις σκιές να τον κρύβουν από τα αδιάκριτα βλέμματα, στόχευσε το δεύτερο θύμα του στην ομάδα των Πολεμιστριών χωρίς οι υπόλοιποι να το καταλάβουν. Το επόμενο θύμα του ήταν η Sailor Venus την οποία θα χτυπούσε αιφνιδιαστικά.

Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν αποφάσισε να της στήσει ενέδρα και να χτυπήσει την κατάλληλη στιγμή, συνεπώς η ενέδρα στήθηκε πίσω από το γυμναστήριο του βόλεϊ. Καθώς έβγαινε, ένα Metsu Hadouken τη χτύπησε στο στήθος από το πουθενά και την ξάπλωσε κάτω. Όταν σηκώθηκε πάλι, είπε:

-Από πού ήρθε αυτό;!

-Από εκεί που θα πας κι εσύ μόλις τελειώσω μαζί σου...Της απάντησε τότε ο κακός Neo καθώς έκανε την εμφάνισή του.

-Εσύ εδώ;! Τώρα θα δεις! Είπε τότε εκείνη και μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως παίρνοντας ταυτόχρονα θέση μάχης για να τα βάλει μαζί του. Εκείνος δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του, απλά περίμενε την επόμενη κίνηση. Όμως φαινόταν κάτι διαφορετικό πάνω του αυτή τη φορά, το Satsui No Hadou που είχε κλέψει από τον Ryu, είχε αρχίσει σταδιακά να ενεργεί κι έτσι ήταν μόνιμα καλυμμένος με ένα σκούρο κόκκινο ενεργειακό πέπλο που είχε ενωθεί με τις σκιές του και ήταν έτοιμος να εξαπολύσει τη σκοτεινή του δύναμη εναντίον της. Κάθε τι που βρισκόταν στην περίμετρο άρχισε να πάλλεται και να συντρίβεται στον αέρα, αυτή η αύρα ήταν απίστευτη...

-Τι περιμένεις;! Δε θα κάνεις τίποτα;! Δε θα μου επιτεθείς! Τον ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Venus.

-Για ποιο λόγο; Βιάζεσαι να πεθάνεις; Θα έρθει και η δική σου σειρά...Της απάντησε εκείνος μένοντας πάντα στη θέση του και με τις δυνάμεις του να μεγαλώνουν όλο και περισσότερο. Όταν ήταν πια έτοιμος, έφτασε γρήγορα κοντά της και της έπιασε το χέρι πριν προλάβει να του επιτεθεί εκείνη. Και δε σταμάτησε σε αυτό, το έσφιγγε όλο και πιο πολύ κάνοντάς την να φωνάζει από τον πόνο μη μπορώντας να ελευθερωθεί, σε σημείο που γονάτισε κάτω από τους έντονους πόνους. Μέχρι που τελικά ο Σκιώδης Neo την άφησε κι αυτή έκανε πίσω πιάνοντας το χέρι της που είχε μουδιάσει τελείως.

-Πώς...Πώς μπορεί να είσαι τόσο δυνατός...; Είπε καθώς ξεφυσούσε από την κούραση.

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε αλλά σαν απάντησή έδωσε το παρακάτω. Οριζοντιώθηκε στον αέρα και τη χτύπησε με μια πολύ δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι για να την πετάξει πολύ πίσω, αυτό όμως δεν του έφτανε, την ακολούθησε και την έπιασε από τα πόδια για να τη χτυπήσει πάνω στο γόνατό του και να την κάνει να σπαράξει από τον πόνο. Φαινόταν ασταμάτητος γατί ύστερα την ξανάπιασε και την πέταξε σε μια σεβαστή απόσταση μακριά του. Όταν το έκανε κ αυτό, περίμενε να σηκωθεί και πάλι όρθια.

Τελικά σηκώθηκε πάλι και ετοιμάστηκαν για δεύτερο γύρο.

-Ήρθε το τέλος σου! Του φώναξε τότε η Αφροδίτη και άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με την Ημισέληνο, δε σταματούσε μέχρι να τον δει να πέφτει, όσο περνούσε ο χρόνος, τόσο η επίθεση μεγάλωνε και είχε καλύψει τον αντίπαλό της με αυτή, Επί 5 λεπτά συνέχιζε να τον βομβαρδίζει χωρίς να σταματήσει αλλά μόλις ο καπνός καθάρισε, το θέαμα δεν ήταν και τόσο ικανοποιητικό:

-Τι;! Δεν μπορεί! Είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός!

-Αυτό ήταν όλο...; Της είπε ειρωνικά. Περίμενα πολλά περισσότερα από την παλαιότερη Πολεμίστρια Sailor...

Εκείνη τότε μανιασμένη από αυτήν την αποτυχία, συγκέντρωσε ξανά ενέργεια και του επιτέθηκε με ακόμα μεγαλύτερη σφοδρότητα αλλά και τώρα το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το ίδιο, κάθε βολή χτυπούσε πάνω στο φράγμα των σκιών που προστάτευε τον κακό Neo κι έτσι καμιά επίθεση δεν τον έβλαψε, όσο γι αυτόν, παρέμεινε να την κοιτάζει με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο αλαζονεία.

Και ξαφνικά χωρίς καμιά προειδοποίηση, άπλωσε το δεξί του χέρι και άφησε να φύγει από αυτό μια σφαίρα Εφιαλτικής Ηχητικής Έκρηξης για να τη χτυπήσει και να την ξαναπετάξει μακριά, όταν έγινε αυτό, ο κακός Neo πετάχτηκε από τη θέση του και τη χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στο κεφάλι για να συνεχίσει την επίθεσή του με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά ξανά στο κεφάλι και μετά με μία ακόμα γροθιά στην πλάτη, όταν συνήλθε από τα χτυπήματα η Αφροδίτη πέρασε εκείνη στην επίθεση και παρότι τον έκανε πίσω με τις κινήσεις της, αυτός τις μπλόκαρε με ευκολία μέχρι που τελικά σταμάτησε να του επιτίθεται.

Τότε επιχείρησε κάτι ακόμα. Με την πιο δυνατή της επίθεση δοκίμασε να τον πετύχει αλλά ο κακός Neo χρησιμοποίησε μια ακόμα τεχνική του Satsui No Hadou για να ξεφύγει, επρόκειτο για την τηλεμεταφορά που λεγόταν Ashura Senku κι έτσι κατάφερε να αποφύγει την πρώτη βολή. Τότε δοκίμασε ξανά και ξανά και ξανά να τον χτυπήσει με αυτό αλλά το συγκεκριμένο είδος τηλεμεταφοράς ήταν πολύ γρήγορο και καμία από τις βολές της δε βρήκε το στόχο της παρά μόνο ισοπέδωνε ότι έβρισκε μπροστά της μιας και αποτύγχανε να βρει τον κακό Neo. Όταν κουράστηκε να ρίχνει και μάλιστα είδε τον Neo να στέκεται εκεί που ήταν και αρχικά, τον ρώτησε με τρόμο:

-Δεν...Δεν μπορεί...! Πώς κατάφερες να ξεφύγεις;! Γιατί δεν μπορώ να σε χτυπήσω;!

-Δοκίμασε πάλι...Ίσως αυτή τη φορά τα καταφέρεις...Της απάντησε αυτός.

Τότε εκείνη του εκτόξευσε την ίδια επίθεση ακόμα μία φορά και τον πέτυχε ακριβώς κάνοντάς τον να γύρει λίγο το σώμα του προς τα πίσω και μετά να ξανάρθει στη θέση του χωρίς ουσιαστικά να του κάνει κάποια σοβαρή ζημιά.

-Προφανώς δεν έχεις καταλάβει ακόμα με ποιον τα έχεις βάλει...Είμαι το απόλυτο σκοτάδι...το απόλυτο κακό...και θα συνεχίσω να ζω όσο υπάρχει σκοτάδι...όσο υπάρχει κακό...Το φως έρχεται και παρέρχεται αλλά το σκοτάδι είναι παντοτινό...

-Ότι κι αν συμβεί σε μένα δεν έχει σημασία! Ακόμα κι αν πέσω σε αυτή τη μονομαχία, δεν έχει χαθεί τίποτα ακόμα...! Στο τέλος δε θα βγεις εσύ νικητής! Μπορεί να σκοτώσεις εμένα αλλά έχεις ακόμα τον άλλο σου εαυτό να αντιμετωπίσεις κι εκείνος θα σε νικήσει μια για πάντα!

-Μέχρι τότε όμως θα τον έχω κάνει τόσο αδύναμο που η νίκη μου θα είναι σίγουρη!

-Αυτό θα το δούμε...

-Τελείωσε! Ξόφλησες! Της είπε τότε ο κακός Neo κι άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει ενέργεια στα χέρια του για άλλο ένα Metsu Hadouken.Το ίδιο και η Αφροδίτη που επικαλέστηκε την Αιώνια Δύναμη.

Όσο συγκεντρώνονταν και οι δύο, τόσο περισσότερο μεγάλωναν οι μπάρες ενέργειας που δημιουργήθηκαν γύρω από τα σώματά τους, όταν μεγάλωσαν αρκετά είχαν φτάσει σε σημείο σύγκρουσης με το οστικό κύμα να σαρώνει τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του και τους δύο μονομάχους να αυξάνουν τη δύναμή του μέχρι να φτάσουν στα όριά τους. Μέσα στον αναβρασμό ο Shadow Neo είπε:

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ SAILOR VENUS!

Κι ενώ οι ενέργειές τους ακόμα συγκρούονταν, ο κακός Neo όρμησε καταπάνω της, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνη αλλά ήταν εμφανές ότι ο Neo είχε το πάνω χέρι καθώς της κατάφερε το πρώτο χτύπημα που ήταν μια γροθιά στο κεφάλι, μη σταματώντας σε αυτό, την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι με το γόνατο και μετά της κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα απογειώνοντάς την χρησιμοποιώντας την Πολλαπλή Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα (Messatsu Gou Rasen) κι όταν προσγειωνόταν, τη χτύπησε και με τα δύο χέρια στο πίσω μέρος της κεφαλής για να την πετάξει στο έδαφος πιο γρήγορα.

Όταν σηκώθηκε την περίμενε μια ακόμα έκπληξη, πρώτα όμως κατάφερε να αποφύγει μια γυριστή κλωτσιά, η συνέχεια ωστόσο δεν ήταν η αναμενόμενη γιατί έπεσε θύμα του Messatsu Gou Shouryu, καθώς όμως προσγειωνόταν, ενεργοποίησε ξανά την Ημισέληνο και κατάφερε να χτυπήσει τον Neo και τον έκανε να πεταχτεί πολύ πίσω προκαλώντας παράλληλα και την οργή του:

-Αυτό ήταν το τελευταίο λάθος που έκανες ποτέ...Στο υπόσχομαι...! Στα λόγια αυτά κρυβόταν μια φοβερή απειλή αλλά τώρα οι όροι είχαν αντιστραφεί καθώς η Αφροδίτη είχε κερδίσει αυτοπεποίθηση μετά από αυτό το επιτυχημένο χτύπημα όρμησε ξανά καταπάνω του και τον χτύπησε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε στο στομάχι για να ακολουθήσει ακόμα ένα χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα στο κεφάλι και μετά ένα άγριο σφυροκόπημα από δυνατές γροθιές τις οποίες ο κακός Neo έβγαζα όσο καλύτερα μπορούσε αλλά όχι όλες καθώς κάποιες βρίσκανε το στόχο τους, όταν τελείωσε με αυτό, τον έπιασε από τις μασχάλες και τον έταξε απέναντι αλλά αυτός δε βρέθηκε ποτέ στο έδαφος, το αντίθετο μάλιστα κατάφερε να εμποδίσει την κατακόρυφη πτώση και να την ακολουθήσει για να δεχτεί νέα σαρωτική επίθεση την οποία απέφυγε αυτή τη φορά και άρχισε μάλιστα να την κυνηγά μέχρι που σε κάποια φάση σταμάτησε το κυνηγητό αλλά για κακή του τύχη δέχτηκε ένα χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα στο στομάχι του και έχασε την ισορροπία του.

Ωστόσο αυτό το μικρό περιστατικό δεν τον εμπόδισε να ορμήσει ξανά και να στήσουν καινούρια μάχη αμέσως. Η έναρξη όμως αυτής της καινούριας μονομαχίας δεν ήταν και η καλύτερη για τον Σκιώδη Neo γιατί δέχτηκε μια κλωτσιά στο σαγόνι από την Αφροδίτη και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ξαναπήρε φόρα, πάτησε πάνω του και πήδηξε από την άλλη πλευρά. Ενθουσιασμένη από την υπεροχή της, συνέχισε να του επιτίθεται λυσσαλέα με συνεχείς δυνατές γροθιές οι οποίες αποκρούονταν από τον αντίπαλό της όμως. Ειδικά όταν πήγε να του δώσει την πιο δυνατή, της έπιασε και το αριστερό και το δεξί χέρι κι έτσι ήρθαν πιο κοντά ο ένας στον άλλο.

-Αυτή είναι λοιπόν η αληθινή σου δύναμη...Λυπάμαι αλλά δεν εντυπωσιάζομαι...Της είπε αυτός καθώς είχαν πιαστεί στα χέρια.

-Θα εντυπωσιαστείς μόλις σε νικήσω! Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Δε θα βασιζόμουν σε αυτό!

Έτσι όπως είχαν πιαστεί, οι δυνάμεις τους μεγάλωναν ξανά σε σημείο που δεν μπορούσαν να τις ελέγξουν, τόσο που η γη άρχισε να σείεται και ότι υπήρχε γύρω τους να καταστρέφεται. Βλέποντας το αυτό, άφησαν ο ένας τον άλλο και η Sailor Venus κινούμενη γρήγορα τον κλώτσησε στην κοιλιά με το γόνατο για να τον κάνει να πέσει αυτός στα γόνατα:

-Έλα λοιπόν! Σήκω πάνω!

-Μην κολακεύεις τόσο πολύ τον εαυτό σου! Αυτός ο αγώνας αργεί να τελειώσει...Της είπε τότε ο Shadow Neo καθώς σηκωνόταν και πάλι όρθιος, τότε η Αφροδίτη ξεχύθηκε για να τον ξαναχτυπήσει αλλά τώρα δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολο γιατί χάρη στην τηλεμεταφορά του, ο κακός Neo απέφευγε εύκολα τις επιθέσεις, όταν κουράστηκε, στάθηκε για να πάρει ανάσες και τότε ο Neo της είπε:

-Αυτός ο αγώνας είχε ενδιαφέρον αλλά τώρα είναι καιρός να τελειώσουμε αυτό το παιχνίδι...Ετοιμάσου για ταξίδι χωρίς επιστροφή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...

-Εσύ θα πας σε αυτό...! Του είπε τότε εκείνη και πηδώντας από πίσω του, επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει στην πλάτη αλλά αυτός εντελώς ενστικτωδώς, της έπιασε το χέρι πριν προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε κι επιπλέον άρχισε να τη στριφογυρίζει έτσι όπως την είχε πιάσει και μετά από αρκετές περιστροφές, την άφησε να κολλήσει στον τοίχο. Τότε επιχείρησε να την αποτελειώσει με μια σφαίρα Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος αλλά αστόχησε. Και πάλι όμως δεν πτοήθηκε ούτε όταν η αντίπαλός του, εξαπέλυσε την πιο δυνατή της επίθεση μέσα από την οποία πέρασε και την κλώτσησε και με τα δύο πόδια, μετά από αυτήν την επίθεση δοκίμασε άλλη μια, αυτήν της Σκοτεινής Κόκκινης Αστραπής για να την διαλύσει.

-Η ΜΟΙΡΑ ΣΟΥ ΣΦΡΑΓΙΣΤΗΚΕ SAILOR VENUS!

Αυτό της είπε οργισμένος και χωρίς να μπορεί να τον σταματήσει τίποτα πια, εκτέλεσε τη Σκοτεινή Κόκκινη Αστραπή και παρά τη φιλότιμη προσπάθειά της, δεν μπόρεσε να αντισταθεί με αποτέλεσμα να πέσει κάτω εξαντλημένη και νικημένη. Ο αγώνας είχε τελειώσει...Τότε ο κακός Neo την πλησίασε και της απεύθυνε τα τελευταία του λόγια:

-Συνάντησε το Δημιουργό σου...

Έπειτα την έπιασε από τους ώμους και οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν, μόνο κεραυνούς και φλόγες μπορούσε να δει κάποιος να ξεπετάγονται από παντού και μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ο Σκιώδης Neo βρισκόταν από πάνω της με την πλάτη γυρισμένη και το σύμβολο του θανάτου να ακτινοβολεί ξανά πάνω του...

Με το πέρας κι αυτής της μάχης άλλο μια θυσία προσφέρθηκε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών με τη δύναμη του σκοτεινού Neo να μεγαλώνει κι άλλο, όσο γι αυτόν, επέστρεψε στις σκιές του για να οργανώσει το επόμενο σχέδιό του...

Στο μεταξύ η είδηση για τη νέα απώλεια έπεσε σαν κεραυνός στην ομάδα η οποία μαζεύτηκε αμέσως στο σπίτι των δύο αδερφών για να συζητήσουν τι θα κάνουν από εδώ και πέρα. Ο Neo ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα:

-Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε, η κατάσταση είναι εκτός ελέγχου, χάσαμε κι άλλο μέλος της ομάδας.

-Δεν το αντέχω πια...Όπως κι εσείς έχασα δύο από τα σημαντικότερα πρόσωπα στη ζωή μου. Τι πρόκειται να επακολουθήσει...; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi με ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο παράπονο.

-Δε σηκώνει άλλη αναβολή. Θα τον αντιμετωπίσω εγώ, αυτή η τρέλα πρέπει να σταματήσει!

-Δεν πρέπει αν το αφήσουμε έτσι. Αν του δείξουμε ότι επηρεαστήκαμε για ακόμα χειρότερες καταστάσεις. Όσο για σένα δεν μπορούμε να σε αφήσουμε να τον πολεμήσεις μόνος σου, όχι ακόμα τουλάχιστον. Ξέχασες ότι εξαιτίας του παραλίγο να χάσεις τη ζωή σου; Ακόμα αναρρώνεις από την εγχείρηση και δεν είσαι σε θέση να παλέψεις ακόμα. Του είπε τότε η Mako.

-Και τότε τι προτείνετε; Να κάθομαι αν βλέπω τη μία μετά την άλλη να πέφτετε από το χέρι του;!

-Το ξέρω και σε καταλαβαίνω. Όμως ξέρεις επίσης και τη θέση μου. Δε σκοπεύω να κάθομαι σε μια γωνία και να κλαίω όσο κι αν πονάω γι αυτά που έγιναν! Δε θα του δώσω την εντύπωση ότι δειλιάζω μπροστά του όσο δυνατός κι αν είναι! Μετά από όλα αυτά δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή! Θα πολεμήσω μέχρι το τέλος!

Τότε ο Neo απευθύνθηκε στην Kurai η οποία δεν είχε μιλήσει μέχρι τότε:

-Εσύ Kurai δεν έχεις να πεις κάτι επ' αυτού;

-Σκαφτόμουν...Όλοι έχουν τις αδυναμίες τους, εσένα ήταν ένα κομμάτι του εαυτού σου, δεν ξέρεις τις αδυναμίες του;

Τότε εκείνος απάντησε:

-Ήξερα κάποια τρωτά του σημεία όταν ήταν ακόμα μέρος μου, όμως τώρα που είναι ελεύθερος, έχει καλλιεργήσει αυτές τις αδυναμίες, ειδικά μετά την προσθήκη του Satsui No Hadou, φαίνεται άτρωτος...

-Δε γίνεται όμως, όλοι έχουν αδύνατα σημεία...

-Αυτό θα το ξέρω μόνο αν παλέψω μαζί του. Για την ώρα έχω μπει στην άκρη γι αυτόν από τη στιγμή που απέτυχε να με δολοφονήσει.

-Νομίζεις ότι ακολουθεί κάποια στρατηγική; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Έτσι πιστεύω. Η σειρά με την οποία σας βάζει σαν στόχους του, κάτι μου θυμίζει...

-Δηλαδή τι σου θυμίζει;

-Σκεφτείτε λίγο, ποια από εσάς έπεσε τελευταία στη μάχη σας με το Σκοτεινό Βασίλειο;

-Η Rei...Του είπε η Usagi με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

-Τώρα έπεσε πρώτη όπως είδατε, μετά ακολούθησε η Minako και τώρα...; Είπε τότε ο Neo κοιτάζοντας την Amy με νόημα.

-Λες να...Προσπάθησε να πει η Usagi μπαίνοντας στο νόημα της σκέψης του.

-Είμαι σίγουρος. Της είπε τότε αυτός. Γι αυτό Amy θέλω να σε παρακαλέσω κάθε ώρα κάθε στιγμή κάθε βήμα που θα κάνεις, να το προσέχεις πάρα πολύ, εντάξει;

-Εντάξει...Ας κοπιάσει όποτε θέλει. Εγώ θα είμαι έτοιμη και θα τον περιμένω. Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Ωραία. Τώρα προτείνω να διαλυθούμε γιατί έτσι δίνουμε στόχο, όμως κάθε ένας από εμάς θα πρέπει να είναι έτοιμος, μπορεί να είναι ο επόμενος στόχος του. Είπε ο Neo και δε μίλησε άλλο, έπειτα όσα μέλη της ομάδας έμειναν, χώρισαν για να δυσκολέψουν τον κακό Neo στην εκτέλεση του σχεδίου του.

Όμως δυστυχώς ο Neo δεν έπεσε έξω ούτε αυτή τη φορά. Η Amy ήταν το επόμενο θύμα του σκοτεινού εαυτού του. Συγκεκριμένα μόλις βγήκε από το σπίτι και ήταν μόνη της, εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της από το πουθενά:

-Είναι κάπως δύσκολο να σε βρει κανείς Sailor Mercury αλλά όπως βλέπεις αν έχεις επιμονή τα καταφέρνεις πάντα.

-Ωραίος πρόλογος Neo, αλλά δε νομίζω ότι ήρθες γι αυτό έτσι; Είμαι ο επόμενος στόχος σου σωστά;

-Βλέπω ότι η φήμη για σένα είναι αληθινή...Είσαι πολύ πιο έξυπνη από οποιονδήποτε. Αν κρίνεις τον εαυτό σου άξιο για τις γροθιές μου, συνάντησέ με στην παραλία, στο φυσικό σου στοιχείο, εκεί θα δώσεις τον τελευταίο σου αγώνα. Της είπε και χάθηκε από τα μάτια της. Τότε η Amy είπε στον εαυτό της:

«Αυτό παραήταν γρήγορο...Όπως θες λοιπόν...Στην παραλία θα τελειώσουν όλα...»

Αυτά είπε κι αφού μεταμορφώθηκε, πήγε κατευθείαν στο μέρος που όρισε ο Shadow Neo ο οποίος φυσικά την περίμενε εκεί.

Δεν υπήρξαν ούτε πρόλογοι ούτε εισαγωγές. Μπήκαν κατευθείαν στο ψητό κι όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας συνεχόμενες γροθιές και κλωτσιές χωρίς ωστόσο να πετύχουν ο ένας τον άλλο, ούτε η Sailor Mercury μπορούσε να πετύχει τον κακό Neo αλλά ούτε κι αυτός κατάφερνε να βρει στόχο καθώς η αντίπαλός του ήταν ιδιαίτερα γρήγορη, σε κάποια φάση η Amyδοκίμασε εναντίον του την παγωμένη της επίθεση αλλά αστόχησε γιατί ο Neo παραμέρισε και απέφυγε την επίθεση, το ίδιο συνέβη και με τις επόμενες λυσσαλέες παγωμένες επιθέσεις οι οποίες δεν τον έβρισκαν. Όταν είδε ότι δε γινόταν τίποτα έτσι, πέρασε και πάλι στην επίθεση και μια από τις γροθιές της, τον πέτυχε στο στομάχι, κάτι που θέλησε να εκμεταλλευτεί και δοκίμασε ξανά την παγωμένη επίθεση.

Όμως για κακή της τύχη ούτε τώρα τον πέτυχε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, χάρη στην τηλεμεταφορά του βρέθηκε ακριβώς πίσω της και τώρα οι δύο μονομάχοι ήταν πλάτη με πλάτη ο ένας με τον άλλο. Όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς βγήκαν πάλι πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τη Sailor Mercury να αποφεύγει αρχικά μια γροθιά του Neo και μετά με τον ίδιο να εκτοξεύει μια βολή του Messatsu Gou Hadou χτυπώντας του βράχους κι όχι την αντίπαλό του.

Έχοντας ξεφύγει από την επίθεσή του λοιπόν, η Amy πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση και πραγματοποιώντας ένα άλμα, του εξαπέλυσε ξανά μια επίθεση με πάγο που βρήκε τον Neo να προσπαθεί αν την κρατήσει αμυνόμενος, αλλά αυτή τη φορά η ενέργεια ήταν πιο ισχυρή από πριν και είχε κάποια δυσκολία στο να τη συγκρατήσει, αλά τελικά τα κατάφερε αφήνοντάς την να σκάσει στους βράχους πίσω του, όμως η Mercury δεν εγκατέλειπε, δοκίμασε ξανά με την βολή να σκάει μπροστά στα πόδια του μιας και έκανε ένα βήμα πίσω για να ξεφύγει, όμως δεν είχε ξεφύγει τελικά όπως πίστευε γιατί ε τις διαδοχικές επιθέσεις τον ανάγκαζε να κάνει συνέχεια πίσω με κίνδυνο να πέσει από τους βράχους στη θάλασσα, επιδή όμως αντιλήφθηκε τον κίνδυνο, πήδηξε εκείνος κάτω για να βρεθεί σε στέρεο έδαφος με τη Sailor Mercury να τον ακολουθεί και να επιχαρεί να τον χτυπήσει από πίσω χωρίς αποτέλεσμα. Τότε εκείνος της είπε:

-Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου Sailor Mercury;

-Βασικά θέλω να σε νικήσω!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν...Δοκίμασε...

-Πολύ καλά! Είμαστε σύμφωνοι!

-Πολέμησέ με! Ο θάνατος σε περιμένει στις γροθιές μου!

Χωρίς περεταίρω χρονοτριβές λοιπόν οι δύο αντίπαλοι ρίχτηκαν ξανά με πείσμα στη μάχη με τη Sailor Mercury να εκτελεί την πιο δυνατή της επίθεση, τη Ραψωδία Νερού αλλά δεν πέτυχε τον αντίπαλό της ο οποίος τηλεμεταφέρθηκε πίσω της και την κλώτσησε δυνατά στην πλάτη για να την στείλει κάτω με φόρα, εκείνη όμως σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και κινούμενη με μεγάλη ταχύτητα που ο κακός Neo δεν μπορούσε να τη δει, τον χτύπησε στο σαγόνι με το δεξί χέρι για να τον στείλει τώρα εκείνη κάτω.

Για την ακρίβεια δεν τον έστειλε ακριβώς κάτω, αλλά στον πάτο της θάλλουσας όπου έμεινε για μερικά λεπτά προσπαθώντας να συνέλθει από αυτό το χτύπημα, συγκεκριμένα είπε στον εαυτό του τρίβοντας το σαγόνι του:

«Νομίζεις ότι είσαι η μόνη έξυπνη εδώ Sailor Mercury; Περίμενε και θα δεις τι έχω ετοιμάσει για σένα...Θα το φυσάς και δε θα κρυώνει...»

Αυτό είπε και δημιούργησε δύο κύματα Κόκκινης Αστραπής για τις ανάγκες του σχεδίου του. Στο μεταξύ η Amy περίμενε από πάνω μη έχοντας ιδέα τι περίμενε εκείνη κάτω από το νερό, όσο για τον κακό Neo, απομακρύνθηκε από εκεί που βρίσκονταν οι Κόκκινες Αστραπές και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα άφησε την πρώτη σφαίρα να φύγει για να περάσει ξυστά από την πλάτη της Mercury, μετά άφησε και τη δεύτερη σφαίρα να φύγει για να περάσει αυτή τη φορά πάνω από το κεφάλι της και μέχρι να καταλάβει τι είχε γίνει, δέχτηκε στο κεφάλι μια κλωτσιά Hiyakishu κι έπεσε με ένα βαρύ γδούπο στο έδαφος.

Το χτύπημα αυτό ήταν πραγματικά πολύ δυνατό και η Amy έμεινε κάτω για αρκετή ώρα, παρόλα αυτά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί και να του πει:

-Ήταν...πολύ καλό...αλλά...δεν ήταν αρκετό...

-Μη φοβάσαι...Έχω κι άλλες κινήσεις...Της απάντησε εκείνος, προτού όμως προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε, η Mercury κατάφερε να τον φυλακίσει σε ένα δυνατό και σκληρό κομμάτι πάγου με αποτέλεσμα να μη μπορεί να κουνηθεί για να το σπάσει.

-Τι μου έκανες;! Δεν μπορώ να κουνηθώ! Είπε εξαγριωμένος.

-Σε κερδίζω! Του απάντησε εκείνη και με όση δύναμη είχε, σήκωσε την παγωμένη στήλη και την πέταξε μακριά πάνω στα βράχια όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε με μια έκρηξη να ακολουθεί και να φτάνει σε ακτίνα πολλών μέτρων, όταν ο καπνός καθάρισε ο πάγος είχε σπάσει και ο κακός Neo ήταν κάτω φαινομενικά νικημένος καθώς πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά και δεν είχε σηκωθεί ακόμα.

Όμως ήταν προφανές ότι η ενσάρκωση του σκότους δε θα νικιόταν τόσο εύκολα, σηκώθηκε και σαν να μην είχε γίνει απολύτως τίποτα, προχώρησε μερικά βήματα και στάθηκε μπροστά της.

-Εντυπωσιακό...Όμως δεν πρόκειται να ξαναγίνει...

-Αν συνεχίσουμε τον αγώνα, θα δούμε αν θα ξαναγίνει...

Στα επόμενα λεπτά ακολούθησε νεκρική σιγή, κανείς από τους δύο δε μιλούσε παρά μόνο κοίταζαν ο ένας τον άλλο στα μάτια, έπειτα έκαναν από ένα βήμα πίσω ο καθένας και μετά ξαναρίχτηκαν ο ένας στον άλλο με την Amy να πετυχαίνει το πρώτο χτύπημα ρίχνοντάς του μία στο μάγουλο για να κάνει πάλι πίσω και να πέσει κάτω, μάλιστα προτού ξανασηκωθεί, έφαγε άλλη μια για να ξαναπέσει, δεν προλάβαινε να αντιδράσει γιατί όταν σηκωνόταν, ξαναβρισκόταν κάτω την ίδια στιγμή ανίκανός να αντιδράσει σε όλα αυτά τα χτυπήματα, μέχρι που γονάτισε από τις συνεχείς γροθιές στο στομάχι και στο πρόσωπο.

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Δεν έχεις άλλη δύναμη; Τον ρώτησε τότε.

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα...Όσο μου προκαλείς πόνο, θα σου τον επιστρέψω στο πολλαπλάσιο...Της είπε εκείνος χωρίς να έχει σηκωθεί ακόμα.

Σε εντελώς ανύποπτο χρόνο όμως, τινάχτηκε πάνω κι επιχείρησε να την αποτελειώσει με την κίνηση Misogi αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δέχτηκε ένα χτύπημα στην πλάτη και με τα δύο χέρια καθώς η Mercury είχε ξεφύγει και βρέθηκε από πίσω του και του κατάφερε ένα γερό χτύπημα για να τον ξαπλώσει πάλι κάτω, να συρθεί και να καταλήξει πάλι στη θάλασσα.

Όμως ήταν εμφανές ότι ακόμα και ο κακός Neo είχε αρχίσει να κουράζεται από τις συνεχείς μάχες κι έτσι η Amy φρόντισε να το εκμεταλλευτεί σφυροκοπώντας τον όπου έβρισκε χωρίς έλεος με τον ίδιο να μη μπορεί να ανταποδώσει και να δέχεται το ένα πλήγμα μετά το άλλο.

-Αυτό ήταν...Τελείωσε...Του είπε όταν σταμάτησε το σφυροκόπημα.

-Δε θα μπορούσα να συμφωνήσω περισσότερο...Τελείωσε...Για σένα...Της απάντησε αυτός καθώς σηκωνόταν και ένα μαύρο πέπλο άρχισε να τον καλύπτει από την κορυφή ως τα νύχια και κοκκινίζοντας τα μάτια του ακόμα περισσότερο...Η αντίστροφη μέτρηση είχε ξεκινήσει...

Έχοντας τη δύναμη του Satsui No Hadou να κυλά ξανά στις φλέβες του, επιτέθηκε με απίστευτη σφοδρότητα και κλώτσησε την Amy δυνατά στο στομάχι για να τη γονατίσει αμέσως, αλλά δε σταμάτησε εκεί, κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί από το δέσιμο που δοκίμασε να του κάνει και πιάνοντάς την από το λαιμό την πέταξε κάτω στο έδαφος, επιπλέον κατάφερε να αποκρούσει εύκολα μια παγωμένη επίθεση που ούτε που τον πείραξε ακόμα κι αν τον πέτυχε.

Στη συνέχεια δέχτηκε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά από τη Sailor Mercury αλλά δεν του έκανε και πολλά γιατί ανταπέδωσε με ένα Gou Shoryuken για να την κολλήσει στον τοίχο κ έτσι όπως ήταν κολλημένη, εκτέλεσε με επιτυχία πάνω της ακόμα ένα Metsu Hadouken για να την ξαπλώσει σχεδόν αναίσθητη στο έδαφος. Και πάλι όμως δεν του έφτανε αυτό, την έπιασε από το πίσω μέρος της στολής κι άρχισε να τη σέρνει για μερικά μέτρα μέχρι που τη γύρισε από μπροστά και με μια δυνατή γροθιά στο σαγόνι σαν ανταπόδοση, την απογείωσε για να την πιάσει από το λαιμό όταν προσγειωνόταν. Έτσι όπως την κρατούσε, κεραυνοί ξεπετάχτηκαν από τα χέρια του και την κύκλωσαν κλείνοντάς την σε ένα πανίσχυρο ηλεκτρικό πεδίο και εξαντλώντας κάθε πιθανότητα που είχε να κερδίσει.

Όταν η ηλεκτρική επίθεση είχε πλέον ολοκληρωθεί, την άφησε κάτω και μετά την αποτελείωσε με το γνωστό τρόπο όπως και τους υπόλοιπους. Με την οργή των Θεών για να φανεί για έκτη φορά το σύμβολο του θανάτου στην πλάτη του, να τη στείλει κι αυτή στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών και να αυξηθεί κι άλλο η δύναμή του...

Όταν τελείωσε και με αυτή τη θυσία, είπε:

-Έμειναν άλλες τρεις Πολεμίστριες...Και μετά Neo...Είσαι όλος δικός μου...

Και ξέσπασε σε μοχθηρό γέλιο...Δεν είχε όμως περιθώρια για να ξεκουραστεί γιατί αμέσως κατέφτασαν η Sailor Moon με την αδερφή της αποφασισμένες να τελειώσουν αυτό ποτ άρχισε η Amy:

-Λοιπόν...Είστε δύο βλέπω...Τι γενναίο...Ή ίσως ανόητο...

-Θα το δούμε! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Moon με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Τότε ας τελειώνουμε! Είπε ο κακός Neo και πήρε θέση μάχης απέναντι από τις δύο αδερφές.

-Θα σου δείξουμε! Του είπε και η Kurai τραβώντας το σπαθί της.

-Ώρα να σας δώσω ένα μάθημα! Γι αυτό προσέξτε καλά γιατί θα το δείξω μόνο μια φορά!

Αυτά είπε ο κακός και όρμησε εναντίον τους περνώντας από ανάμεσά του και χτυπώντας τις με τον αγκώνα στην πλάτη, αλλά αυτές δεν έπεσαν καθώς πρόλαβαν να πάρουν σωστή θέση, μετά είπε:

-Πείτε μου κορίτσια...Ποια από εσάς θα ικετεύσει πρώτη για έλεος...;

-Καμία! Τώρα ετοιμάσου να πολεμήσεις! Του απάντησε η Kurai.

-Όπως θέλετε...Θα σας δείξω με το σκληρό τρόπο τη μοίρα σας...

Χωρίς άλλες καθυστερήσεις, όρμησαν και οι δυο τους σε σχηματισμό καταπάνω του και άρχισαν να ανταλλάσσουν χτυπήματα μεταξύ τους με τον κακό να αποφεύγει ταυτόχρονα και τη λεπίδα του ξίφους της Kurai, σε κάποια φάση σταμάτησαν και πήδηξαν από πίσω του αλλά δυστυχώς γι αυτές, τις αντιλήφθηκε και τις χτύπησε στο στομάχι και με τα δυο πόδια.

Αυτό το χτύπημα ήταν καλό αλλά δεν τις κράτησε κάτω για πολύ καθώς σηκώθηκαν και ξαναδοκίμασαν το ίδιο, αυτή τη φορά όμως ο Neo πήδηξε ψηλά κι έτσι αστόχησαν κι εκτός αυτού, δύο Zanku Hadouken έφυγαν από τα χέρια του για να τις χτυπήσει ακριβώς και να τις γονατίσει και τις δύο, αυτό του έδωσε την ευκαιρία να χαθεί από τα μάτια τους:

-Πού πήγε;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon γεμάτη περιέργεια.

-Εδώ είμαι! Της απάντησε τότε αυτός που εμφανίστηκε από πίσω της και την κλώτσησε δυνατά στο κεφάλι για να τη ρίξει κάτω κι αυτός να γελάσει μοχθηρά.

-Kurai, είσαι καλά; Την ρώτησε καθώς προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί.

-Ήμουν και καλύτερα...Μπορώ όμως ακόμα να παλέψω...Της απάντησε εκείνη που είχε ήδη σηκωθεί.

-Τι συμβαίνει με εσάς τις δύο; Μη μου πείτε ότι τελειώσατε κιόλας την επίθεσή σας...Ανόητες...ότι κι αν σχεδιάζετε είναι μάταιο. Μπορείτε να πείτε ότι θέλετε αλλά και πάλι θα πεθάνετε! Είπε ο Shadow Neo και στις δύο.

-Πιστεύεις ότι μπορούμε να κάνουμε κάτι; Ρώτησε την Kurai η Sailor Moon.

-Ναι, το πιστεύω, έχω κάτι στο μυαλό μου αλλά θα χρειαστώ χρόνο για να συγκεντρώσω την ενέργεια που χρειάζομαι. Της απάντησε εκείνη.

-Είσαι σίγουρη;

-Είμαι. Αυτό που χρειάζομαι είναι να τον κρατήσεις απασχολημένο για μερικά λεπτά.

-Εντάξει! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon κι όρμησε καταπάνω του με εκείνον να περιμένει κι όταν τον πλησίασε αρκετά, αρπάχτηκαν στα χέρια εναλλάσσοντας τα χτυπήματά τους με μανία όσο η Kurai συγκεντρωνόταν και το ρουμπίνι στο ξίφος της είχε αρχίσει να ακτινοβολεί. Σε κάποια φάση όμως ο Shadow Neo άρπαξε τη Sailor Moon από τα μαλλιά και την πέταξε σε μεγάλη απόσταση.

Παρόλα αυτά δεν έπεσε ποτέ κάτω, με μια γρήγορη κίνηση προσγειώθηκε ομαλά και μετά από ένα ψηλό άλμα, τράβηξε το δικό της ξίφος και φορτίζοντάς το, εξαπέλυσε πάνω στον αντίπαλό της την ενέργειά του.

Όταν έφτασε αρκετά κοντά, χτύπησε τον κακό Neo ο οποίος δεν κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του κι ας δεχόταν την ενέργεια κατευθείαν πάνω του.

Με την ολοκλήρωση της επίθεσης, ο κακός Neo είχε βγει ανέπαφος και τότε εκείνη είπε στην Kurai:

-Kurai! Κάνε γρήγορα!

-Ανόητη! Τώρα θα δεις! Είπε τότε ο κακός Neo και άφησε από το χέρι του να φύγει μια βολή από Κόκκινες Αστραπές για να την πετύχει ακριβώς και να τη σωριάσει στο έδαφος, τότε στάθηκε από πάνω της για να την αποτελειώσει αλλά την τελευταία στιγμή άλλαξε γνώμη καθώς είδε την Sailor Dark Moon να αυξάνει τη δύναμή της.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν! Δείξε μου τι έχεις Kurai!

-Είναι όλο δικό σου! Του είπε και εξαπέλυσε τη μεγαλύτερη δύναμη από το όπλο της με στόχο τον κακό Neo ο οποίος ούτε και τώρα κουνήθηκε από τη θέση του, όχι τουλάχιστον στην αρχή γιατί μετά έκανε ένα βήμα στο πλάι και η ενέργεια πέρασε από δίπλα του με την Sailor Moon Dark να μένει ε το στόμα ανοιχτό:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Πώς κατάφερε να ξεφύγει...;!

-Πώς ξέφυγα; Μου χάραξες τη στολή...Όμως τώρα είναι η δική μου σειρά δε νομίζεις; Της είπε τότε εκείνος.

Και λέγοντας αυτά, άρχισε τώρα να συγκεντρώνει εκείνος ενέργεια στα χέρια του αλλά του πήρε πολύ λιγότερο χρόνο για να το κάνει, μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα ήταν κιόλας έτοιμος:  
Όμως δεν πρόλαβε να την εξαπολύσει γιατί η Sailor Moon τον είχε πιάσει από τη μέση και δεν τον άφησε να τελειώσει την επίθεσή του:

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;! Ανόητη! Άφησέ με!

-Την επόμενη φορά να προσέχεις περισσότερο! Του είπε εκείνη ειρωνικά.

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!

-Kurai! Μπορείς να το ξανακάνεις;! Τη ρώτησε τότε.

-Ναι μπορώ! Κράτα τον καλά μέχρι να την ολοκληρώσω! Της απάντησε εκείνη και δοκίμασε ξανά να συγκεντρωθεί.

Στο μεταξύ ο κακός Neo είχε αρχίσει να εκνευρίζεται και της είπε:

-Αν δε με αφήσεις, θα το μετανιώσεις!

-Κι αν δεν το κάνω;!

-Άφησέ με είπα! Αν δεν το κάνεις, είσαι τελειωμένη!

-Αποκλείεται! Τώρα σε κρατάω καλά! Δεν μπορείς να ξεφύγεις!

-Εγώ πάντως σε προειδοποίησα! Της είπε τότε εκείνος και έχοντας ελεύθερα τα χέρια του, τη χτύπησε στο κεφάλι με τον αγκώνα και μετά την ξαναχτύπησε στο κεφάλι για να την απωθήσει από πάνω του. Κι έτσι όπως ήταν κάτω, την πλησίασε και την πάτησε στο στήθος λέγοντας:

-Τώρα...Πέθανε Sailor Moon...Της είπε και την πατούσε ακόμα πιο δυνατά με τις κραυγές της να σκίζουν τον αέρα και την Kurai να μην είναι ακόμα σε θέση να τη βοηθήσει. Βλέποντάς το αυτό, ο κακός Neo της είπε:

-Τι συμβαίνει Kurai;! Γιατί δεν ξαναδοκιμάζεις το ίδιο κόλπο;! Δεν μπορείς να το ξανακάνεις;! Τότε η αδερφή σου θα πεθάνει μπροστά στα μάτια σου!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, σήκωσε το χέρι του στο οποίο ξεπετάγονταν σταδιακά κόκκινες αστραπές για να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα όμως το σχέδιό του διεκόπη από μια βολή του ξίφους της Kurai την οποία αναγκάστηκε να διώξει μακριά κι έτσι δεν μπόρεσε να τελειώσει το σχέδιό του κι έτσι όπως ήταν απορροφημένος, η Sailor Moon σηκώθηκε και τον έπιασε αυτή τη φορά πιο γερά καθιστώντας ανίκανο να κουνηθεί όπως θα ήθελε:

-Παλιό...Θα έπρεπε να σε είχα σκοτώσει!

-Kurai! Η επίθεσή σου! Κάνε την τώρα!

Τότε η Kurai άρχισε να ετοιμάζει την επίθεση όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε:

-Κράτα τον όσο πιο σφιχτά μπορείς! Της είπε εκείνη όσο ο κακός Neo προσπαθούσε απεγνωσμένα να ξεφύγει.

-Κάνε γρήγορα! Δεν ξέρω για πόσο μπορώ να τον κρατήσω ακόμα!

-Sailor Moon είσαι ανόητη! Πώς νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να ξεφύγεις από την επίθεση και να με κρατάς την ίδια στιγμή;! Αν πετύχει θα σκοτωθούμε και οι δύο!

-Δε με νοιάζει! Αν είναι έτσι να σωθεί ο Γη, ας γίνει! Του απάντησε αδιαφορώντας για το τι θα επακολουθούσε.

-Ετοιμάσου Sailor Moon! Είναι η ώρα! Της είπε τότε η αδερφή της έχοντας έτοιμη τη νέα επίθεση και στοχεύοντας τον δέσμιο Shadow Neo.

-Είσαι τρελή;! Θα μας σκοτώσεις και τους δύο!

-Εσύ θα πεθάνεις μόνο! Αιώνια Δύναμη του Σκοτεινού Φεγγαριού! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ!

Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν ακόμα ισχυρότερη με αποτέλεσμα να διαπεράσει και τους δύο μέσα από τα σώματά τους και τους ξάπλωσε κάτω αναίσθητους δίνοντας την εντύπωση ότι όλα είχαν τελειώσει.

-Αυτό ήταν...Τελείωσε...Και έχε υπόψη σου ότι θα πεθάνεις μόνος σου Neo...Τώρα που έχασες, η Sailor Moon θα επιστρέψει...

Πέρασαν αρκετά λεπτά από τότε και αυτή η ησυχία φαινόταν πολύ ύποπτη...Όμως τίποτα δεν πρόδιδε το τι θα ερχόταν στη συνέχεια...:

-Λάθος...Δε θα επιστρέψει ποτέ...Ακούστηκε μια φωνή πίσω από την Kurai και δεν ήταν άλλος από τον κακό Neo. Είδε με τρόμο ότι του είχε κάνει σοβαρή ζημιά με την επίθεσή της αλλά στεκόταν ακόμα όρθιος.

-Πώς;! Δεν έπαθες τίποτα μετά από αυτήν την επίθεση;! Είναι αδύνατον!

-Και βέβαια έπαθα...Είσαι η πρώτη που μου το έκανε αυτό...Αλλά και η τελευταία...!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, την πλησίασε και την αποτελείωσε με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες για να προσθέσει άλλα δύο θύματα στη συλλογή του. Όμως ήταν καταπονημένος και γι αυτό αποσύρθηκε στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών για να ηρεμήσει και να ετοιμάσει το τελευταίο και πιο ύπουλο από τα μέχρι τώρα σχέδιά του...Ωστόσο οι συνεχείς μάχες τον είχαν εξαντλήσει και έπεσε κάτω κουρασμένος λέγοντας την ίδια στιγμή στον εαυτό του:

-Τώρα έμεινε μόνο μία...όμως αυτή τη φορά...έχω ένα πολύ καλό σχέδιο για σένα Neo...Θα υποφέρεις όπως δεν υπέφερες ποτέ στη ζωή σου...

Την ίδια στιγμή στο σπίτι του, επικρατούσε έντονη κινητικότητα μιας και ήταν οι μοναδικοί που απέμειναν. Και σίγουρα δε θα είχαν εύκολο έργο.

-Ο κλοιός στενεύει γύρω μας...πρέπει να ενεργήσουμε με κάποιο τρόπο αμέσως. Του είπε η γυναίκα του.

-Έχεις δίκιο, γι αυτό έχω υπόψη μου μια στρατηγική που θα τον δυσκολέψει να μας βρει.

-Τι σκέφτηκες;

-Σκέφτηκα το εξής, αν είμαστε και οι δύο μαζί θα είμαστε εύκολος στόχος, γι αυτό προτείνω να εξαφανιστούμε προς διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις, με αυτόν τον τρόπο δε θα μπορέσει να είναι σε δύο μέρη ταυτόχρονα.

-Ακούγεται έξυπνο αυτό, εσύ έχεις σκεφτεί που θα πας;

-Ναι. Κάτι έχω στο μυαλό μου, μόνο που πρέπει να βιαστούμε, ο χρόνος κυλάει εις βάρος μας.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν. Πάμε να ετοιμαστούμε κι ας ελπίσουμε πως όλα θα πάνε καλά.

-Κι εγώ το ελπίζω...Της είπε τότε εκείνος και πήγε αμέσως στο γραφείο του να ετοιμάσει τα πράγματά του, το ίδιο έκανε και η Mako βάζοντας σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιο. Από τη μεριά του ο Neo πήγε στο μέρος όπου είχε δει τον Ryu την τελευταία φορά και μπορούσε μάλιστα να εξασκηθεί εκεί, όσο για τη σύζυγό του, αποσύρθηκε στην κοιλάδα όπου είχε καταφύγει όταν θέλησε να γίνει δυνατότερη.

Φαινομενικά η στρατηγική αυτή θα είχε επιτυχία αλλά και οι δυο τους δε γνώριζαν το γεγονός ότι ο κακός Neo είχε πάρει τις δυνάμεις της Kurai μόλις τη νίκησε κι έτσι μπορούσε να διαβάσει κάθε τους κίνηση με αποτέλεσμα να είναι πάλι ένα βήμα μπροστά...:

-Το σχέδιό σας είναι ιδιαίτερα έξυπνο αλλά δεν πρόκειται να πετύχει...Τώρα Δία...Εμείς οι δύο έχουμε κάτι να πούμε...Αυτό το κυνήγι θα είναι ιδιαίτερα απολαυστικό...Κι εσύ θα είσαι η λεία μου...

Έχοντας λοιπόν μελετήσει τις κινήσεις και των δύο, αποφάσισε να ασχοληθεί πρώτα με την Sailor Jupiter, έτσι μεταφέρθηκε στην τοποθεσία της και περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσει. Όταν η Mako τελείωσε με την προπόνησή της, τότε αυτός βρήκε την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία και παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά της:

-Χαιρετίσματα Sailor Jupiter. Ήρθα για σένα.

-Και λοιπόν;! Ξεκουμπίσου όπως ήρθες!

-Κρίμα...Έτσι μιλάς σε έναν παλιό φίλο;

-Δεν είσαι φίλος μου! Λέγε τι θέλεις από μένα!

-Θα σε κάνω την πιο δυνατή ζωντανή Πολεμίστρια!

-Όλο βλακείες λες!

-Δε συνειδητοποιείς ότι μπορείς να γίνεις καλύτερη από τον Neo;!

-Ε;! Δε σου πέφτει λόγος εσένα!

-Φαίνεται ότι μόλις εντόπισα το ευαίσθητο σημείο σου...

-Κλεισ' το! Αρκετά άκουσα! Του είπε τότε με θυμό και μεταμορφώθηκε γιατί ήξερε ότι δε θα απέφευγε τη μάχη.

-Και τώρα οι δυο μας...Της είπε καθώς έπαιρνε κι αυτός θέση.

-Μάλλον δεν είμαι σε θέση να διαπραγματευτώ έτσι;!

-Οι προσπάθειές σου είναι μάταιες μπροστά στη δύναμη των σκιών! Θα έρθεις μαζί μου, δεν μπορείς να αντισταθείς! Της είπε αυτός και με μια ριπή την έκανε πίσω μερικά βήματα.

-Αποκλείεται! Ήταν η κοφτή απάντησή της κι όρμησε εναντίον του με όλη της τη δύναμη αλλά η γροθιά της όχι μόνο σταμάτησε από το δεξί του χέρι αλλά μετά αντεπιτέθηκε με ένα ανάποδο ψαλίδι για να την πετάξει πάλι πίσω.

-Δεν έχεις επιλογή! Θα με υπακούσεις!

-Μόνο στην Κόλαση!

-Είσαι ανόητη...

Τότε αυτή σταύρωσε τα χέρια της με τη κεραία να ανυψώνεται πάνω στην τιάρα για την επίθεση του Δράκου του Κεραυνού, όταν συγκέντρωσε αρκετή ενέργεια, ήταν έτοιμη να δοκιμάσει την επίθεση, κάτι που έκανε αμέσως μετά αλλά όχι μόνο δεν τον άγγιξε καν, αλλά εκείνη έπεσε θύμα της δικής της ενέργειας με αποτέλεσμα να πέσει αναίσθητη στο έδαφος.

Τότε ο κακός Neo, αφού είδε ότι όλα είχαν τελειώσει, πλησίασε και πιάνοντάς την, είπε:

-Με απογοήτευσες Makoto Kino...Θα σε μετατρέψω εγώ σε αληθινή Πολεμίστρια...

Και την πήρε μαζί του στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Όμως αυτό ήταν μόνο η αρχή, το αληθινό βασανιστήριο ερχόταν πολύ σύντομα.

Ξεκινώντας το σατανικό του σχέδιο, πρώτα απ' όλα την φυλάκισε σε ένα είδος σπείρας όπως είχε κάνει με τις άλλες Πολεμίστριες πριν από χρόνια και σταδιακά άρχισε να της διοχετεύει τη σκοτεινή του ενέργεια διαμέσου της σπείρας, ταυτόχρονα με τη νέα ικανότητα που είχε κερδίσει, ήταν σε θέση να διαβάζει το μυαλό της και να βλέπει τις σκέψεις της οι οποίες στριφογύριζαν γύρω από τον αγαπημένο της, κάθε ανάμνηση μια προς μία ερχόταν στο φως, από τη δυνατή τους σχέση μέχρι τον φιλικό ανταγωνισμό τους...Πάνω σε αυτό το τελευταίο πάτησε και ο Σκιώδης Neo για να την πραγματοποίηση του σχεδίου του:

«Αυτό το συναίσθημα ανταγωνισμού είναι ακριβώς ότι χρειάζομαι, πάντα επιθυμεί και είναι ευχή της να ξεπεράσει τον Neo...Με τη δύναμη των σκιών μπορώ να αυξήσω και να παραποιήσω αυτό το συναίσθημα εκατομμύρια φορές...»

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά η διαδικασία είχε ολοκληρωθεί, το μόνο που έμενε τώρα ήταν να δοθεί στον Neo ένα ζεστό καλωσόρισμα, γι αυτό ο κακός πήρε το θύμα του και αναχώρησαν μαζί για τη βάση του Neo ο οποίος συνέχισε την εξάσκησή του μέχρι εξάντλησης.

Αλλά δεν έμεινε μόνος του για πολύ περισσότερο καθώς είδε τη Sailor Jupiter και το σκοτεινό μισό του να στέκονται απέναντί του. Το χορό άρχισε ο κακός Neo:

-Τελικά όλα τα αστέρια για την παράσταση είναι συγκεντρωμένα στη σκηνή. Υποκλίσου.

-Βρωμερό κάθαρμα! Τι έκανες στη Mako;! Άφησέ την τώρα! Του είπε με οργή και όρμησε προς το μέρος του αλλά για κακή του τύχη η γυναίκα του πήδηξε ψηλά και τον κλώτσησε δυνατά στο κεφάλι για να τον σύρει μερικά μέτρα πίσω. Τότε είπε:

-Τι σου έχουν κάνει;! Mako! Δε με ακούς;!

-Καλή δουλειά έτσι; Η γυναίκα σου έγινε ο τέλειος εξολοθρευτής χάρη στην επιρροή μου. Δε θα είναι τόσο εύκολο να την κερδίσεις.

-Όχι Mako! Να αντισταθείς! Της ξαναφώναξε ο καλός Neo αλλά μάταια. Κι από την άλλη ο κακός του έλεγε:

-Φύλαξε την ενέργειά σου, θα τη χρειαστείς στο πεδίο της μάχης, η ολοκληρωτική εξόντωσή σου είναι ο μοναδικός σκοπός της ζωής της.

-Αποκλείεται! Δε θα το έκανε ποτέ! Πες του Mako! Γιατί δε λες τίποτα;! Της ξανάπε ο Neo αλλά μόλις πήγε να την πιάσει, εκείνη του τράβηξε το χέρι και τον κλώτσησε αυτή τη φορά στο στομάχι για να τον πετάξει πίσω σε μια ξύλινη κολώνα και να πέσει ε την πλάτη πάνω της, έπειτα επιχείρησε το ίδιο αλλά ο Neo κατάφερε να την αποφύγει. Και πάλι όμως δεν είχε ξεφύγει ακόμα. Είχε να κάνει με μια μηχανή θανάτου που επιχείρησε ανεπιτυχώς να τον ξαναχτυπήσει, μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που έβλεπε. Της είπε:

-Είναι τρελό! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι κάποιος άλλος σε βάζει να με πολεμάς;! Δεν το βλέπεις;! Σύνελθε σε παρακαλώ!

Τίποτα όμως, τίποτα από τα λόγια του δε βρήκαν ανταπόκριση αλλά συνέχισε να του επιτίθεται με τη ίδια σφοδρότητα, με μια γροθιά τον απογείωσε και μετά με ακόμα μία τον προσγείωσε βίαια στο έδαφος, ύστερα έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα του έριξε τους κεραυνούς της για να τον αποτελειώσει, ευτυχώς όμως αστόχησε καθώς ο Neo κύλισε λίγο πιο δίπλα και τους απέφυγε, μετά από αυτή τη σαρωτική επίθεση σηκώθηκε πάλι αλλά ξαναβρέθηκε γρήγορα κάτω με μια κλωτσιά χωρίς να κάνει τίποτα, δε σκεφτόταν να ανταποδώσει τα χτυπήματα που δεχόταν, ακόμα κι όταν όρμησε ξανά καταπάνω του κι αφού τον ξάπλωσε κάτω, τον έπιασε από τα μαλλιά και τον σήκωσε στον αέρα.

Στο μεταξύ η στολή του Neo είχε φθαρεί από τις συνεχείς πτώσεις και στο μέρος του λαιμού του, είχε σκιστεί κιόλας, τόσο για να φανεί ο σταυρός που του είχε κάνει δώρο σε περασμένα γενέθλιά του, όταν λοιπόν τον σήκωσε ψηλά, είδε το σταυρό που τον φορούσε ακόμα και η επιρροή των σκιών μετριάστηκε κάπως, για να έρθει όμως ακόμα ισχυρότερη αμέσως μετά και να την κάνει να το πετάξει σχεδόν στο χείλος του γκρεμού.

Ούτε τώρα όμως σταμάτησε, συνέχισε με την ίδια βαρβαρότητα κολλώντας τον στους βράχους με μια δυνατή γροθιά και μετά να του δίνει κι άλλες ακόμα, όλες στο κεφάλι, εκτός από την τελευταία την οποία απέφυγε αλλά είχε εξαντληθεί από τις διαδοχικές επιθέσεις...

Ξαφνικά οι σκιές άρχισαν πάλι να υποχωρούν, ειδικά όταν είδε και το έμβλημα στη ζώνη του κι έτσι σταμάτησε για λίγο, μέχρι να τον ξανακλωτσήσει με όλη της τη δύναμη ρίχνοντάς τον κάτω σχεδόν αναίσθητο.

Αλλά ευτυχώς σηκώθηκε και πάλι. Βλέποντάς το αυτό και με τις αναμνήσεις να την τσακίζουν, βρέθηκε με ένα άλμα ακόμα πιο ψηλά στην ορεινή περιοχή μένοντας να τον κοιτάζει με οργή.

-Κοίταξέ μα καλά! Αυτή είναι αληθινή μάχη! ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΠΟΙΟΣ ΕΙΜΑΙ!

Αυτά τα τελευταία λόγια αντήχησαν μέσα της και κατάφεραν να διώξουν το σκοτάδι για τα καλά:

-Neo...ψέλλισε μόνο έχοντας συνέλθει ολοκληρωτικά.

-Ναι! Απάντησε εκείνος ικανοποιημένος αλλά η χαρά του δεν κράτησε για πολύ γιατί ο κακός Neo εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της με άγριες διαθέσεις:

-Άχρηστο αντικείμενο! Της είπε και την αποτελείωσε αμέσως με την Οργή των Θεών και μετά την έπιασε από το λαιμό και την πέταξε στο γκρεμό.

Αναστατωμένος τότε ο Neo, φωνάζοντας μόνο το όνομά της, έτρεξε προς τα εκεί αλλά η σιλουέτα του κακού εαυτού του, του έκλεινε το δρόμο, κάτι που τον εξαγρίωσε ακόμα περισσότερο:  
-ΦΥΓΕ ΑΠΟ ΜΠΡΟΣΤΑ ΜΟΥ!

-Θα φύγω αφού ακούσεις ότι σου πω! Αν θες πίσω ότι έχασες, συνάντησέ με στα ερείπια του παλιού κάστρου. Εκεί θα δούμε ποιος αξίζει να ζει σε αυτόν τον κόσμο και ποιος όχι...Μην αργήσεις πολύ...

Αυτά του είπε και χάθηκε από τα μάτια του, αλλά αυτό λίγο τον ένοιαζε τώρα, έτρεξε αμέσως στο μέρος που είδε τη γυναίκα του να πέφτει...Όταν την είδε, έτρεξε και την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του... Δεν ήταν καθόλου καλά τα πράγματα...Με το ζόρι κατάφερνε να αναπνεύσει...:

-Mako...MAKO! Με ακούς;! Πες μου κάτι!

-Neo...Κατάφερε να του πει μονάχα για αρχή.

-Τι σου έκανε αυτό το κάθαρμα;!

-Συγγνώμη...Εγώ δεν ήθελα...Μπόρεσε να πει μόνο γιατί ένας πόνος ερχόταν να τη χειροτερέψει ακόμα περισσότερο.

-Όχι! Κρατήσου! Δεν μπορείς να φύγεις τώρα...Σε χρειάζομαι ακόμη...Της είπε εκείνος έχοντας δακρύσει πια.

-Μην...ανησυχείς...για μένα...Πάντα...δίπλα σου...θα είμαι...

-Μη λες τέτοια...Σε παρακαλώ...Κρατήσου στη ζωή...Αν φύγεις εσύ...η ζω/η μου δε θα έχει κανένα νόημα...

-Εσύ πρέπει να συνεχίσεις...Ξέρω ότι θα τα καταφέρεις...

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε σε αυτό γιατί με το ζόρι κρατιόταν να μην κλάψει κι εκείνη τότε συνέχισε:

-Ότι κι αν συμβεί...δε θα σε αφήσω ποτέ...Και να θυμάσαι αυτό. Είμαι περήφανη για σένα...και πάντα θα είμαι...

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία της λόγια δυστυχώς μαζί με ένα τελευταίο χαμόγελο. Ήταν το τέλος...Έτσι απλά το σώμα της χάθηκε μπροστά στα μάτια του με τον ίδιο να μη μπορεί α το κρατήσει άλλο και να ξεσπάει σε λυγμούς για αρκετή ώρα...

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά, τα δάκρυα του δεν είχαν στεγνώσει ακόμα αλλά η οργή μέσα του γινόταν όλο και μεγαλύτερη μέχρι που την άφησε να βγει προς τα έξω για να ξεσπάσει:

-Πρώτα ο Ryu...Μετά ο Atem...Και τώρα αυτό...ΟΜΩΣ ΜΕΧΡΙ ΕΔΩ! ΞΕΡΩ ΟΤΙ ΜΕ ΑΚΟΥΣ! ΜΕ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ ΝΑ ΥΠΟΦΕΡΩ ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! ΟΤΑΝ ΤΕΛΙΚΑ ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΗΣΟΥΜΕ, ΠΙΣΤΕΨΕ ΜΕ! Η ΝΙΚΗ ΘΑ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΔΙΚΗ ΜΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΘΑ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΑΥΤΟΥΣ ΠΟΥ ΠΛΗΓΩΣΕΣ ΣΤΟ ΟΝΟΜΑ ΤΟΥ ΜΙΚΡΟΥ ΣΟΥ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙΟΥ! ΕΡΧΟΜΑΙ ΜΟΝΟ ΓΙΑ ΣΕΝΑ!

Όντας σε κάκιστη κατάσταση, γύρισε στο σπίτι του αφήνοντας τα πράγματά του, αλλά δεν έμεινε εκεί, δεν τον χωρούσε πια, έφυγε και πάλι για να πάει εκεί που συνήθιζε. Στην παραλία όπου έμεινε εκεί ώρες ολόκληρες...

Αρκετές μέρες μετά το τελευταίο περιστατικό και δεν είχε αλλάξει τίποτα, το μόνο που απασχολούσε τον Neo ήταν να αντιμετωπίσει και φυσικά να νικήσει το σκοτεινό μισό του, γι αυτό το λόγο ενέτεινε περισσότερο την εξάσκησή του σε σημείο εξάντλησης, εξασκούταν ώρες ολόκληρες στην παραλία για να βελτιώσει τις ικανότητές του και δεν τον ένοιαζε καθόλου αν θα κατέρρεε.

Όταν τελείωνε, καθόταν στην πιο ψηλή κορυφή των βράχων και σκεφτόταν, σκεφτόταν το πώς θα πολεμούσε τον άλλο του εαυτό καθώς αυτή η μονομαχία δε θα ήταν σαν τις άλλες που είχε δώσει μέχρι τώρα, αυτή τη φορά εκτός από το μέλλον του πλανήτη, κρινόταν και το δικό του...Μέσα στην πλειάδα των όσων σκεφτόταν, είχε στο μυαλό του και αυτό:

«Και τώρα...Τώρα τι θα γίνει...; Δεν μπορώ να το αφήσω να δρα ανεξέλεγκτος...Αν είχα και τη Mako δίπλα μου, θα ήταν διαφορετικά...όμως δεν μπορώ να την έχω τώρα...Πώς θα παλέψω εναντίον του...; Για πρώτη φορά μετά από καιρό δεν έχω την απάντηση...»

Ξαφνικά οι σκέψεις του και ότι άλλο είχε στο μυαλό του, διακόπηκαν από ένα κόκκινο φως που έκανε την εμφάνισή του και απλωνόταν συνεχώς σε όλο το χώρο που καθόταν ο Neo. Όταν το φως έγινε πιο δυνατό, μια φιγούρα άρχισε να ξεπροβάλει από μέσα, ένα πνεύμα που ο Neo το γνώριζε πολύ καλά...

-Δράκε του Σκοταδιού με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια...Τι προσπαθείς να μου δείξεις...; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo βλέποντας το δράκο, ήταν οικείος σε αυτόν αλλά αυτό που ακολούθησε, ήταν πέρα από τη φαντασία του...:

-Neo...Μπορείς να με ακούσεις...; Φτάνει η φωνή μου σε σένα...;

-Τι;! Mako; Μα πώς;! Είπε κατάπληκτος διότι προφανώς δεν το περίμενε αυτό.

-Το σώμα μου μπορεί να χάθηκε αλλά το πνεύμα μου είναι προστατευμένο από το δράκο μου. Τώρα άκουσέ με, έχω κάτι πολύ σημαντικό να σου πω...

-Πες μου...

-Οι δικές μου δυνάμεις δεν έχουν χαθεί ακόμα...Γι αυτό ακριβώς ο λαμπερός Δράκος στέκεται μπροστά σου...Άπλωσε το χέρι σου και θα καταλάβεις...

Μη έχοντας τίποτα να χάσει, ο Neo άπλωσε το δεξί του χέρι προς το μέρος του δράκου, αμέσως μόλις το έκανε, μεταμορφώθηκε και μετά ένα λευκό ζεστό φως τον τύλιξε και τον μετέφερε μέσα σε ένα όραμα του παρελθόντος του:

Όταν το φως εξασθένησε, ο Neo δεν ήταν πια στη Γη, είχε μεταφερθεί στο Δία, το μεγαλύτερο πλανήτη του ηλιακού μας συστήματος και τόπο καταγωγής της Πριγκίπισσας του Δία. Για την ακρίβεια βρέθηκε μπροστά από το κάστρο της Πριγκίπισσας ντυμένος με τα βασιλικά ρούχα του Φαραώ και το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας στο δεξί του χέρι.

-Πού βρίσκομαι; Και γιατί φοράω τα ρούχα του Φαραώ; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo γεμάτος περιέργεια.

-Βρισκόμαστε στο Βασίλειο του Δία. Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Αυτό δεν μπορώ να το θυμηθώ, ίσως είναι μια ανάμνηση από το παρελθόν μου που δεν την έχω ζήσει ακόμα...

-Ακριβώς. Και για να γίνω πιο συγκεκριμένη, ανήκει και στο δικό μου παρελθόν...

-Εξήγησέ μου...

-Όλα θα αποκαλυφθούν στην ώρα τους. Προς το παρόν μπες μέσα στο κάστρο μου και η αλήθεια θα έρθει σε σένα...

Τότε ο Neo κάνοντας μερικά βήματα, προχώρησε και στάθηκε έξω από τις πύλες του κάστρου, χωρίς να χρειαστεί να περιμένει πολύ, οι πύλες άνοιξαν και ο Φαραώ μπήκε μέσα κρατώντας πάντα το σπαθί του. Μετά από μια σύντομη διαδρομή, έφτασε στην αίθουσα του θρόνου όπου τον περίμενε ακόμα μια έκπληξη:

-Καλώς όρισες βασιλιά της Αιγύπτου...Εδώ και καιρό περίμενα την άφιξή σου...

-Ποια είσαι εσύ; Ρώτησε τότε ο Neo μιας και δεν είχε ξαναδεί αυτή τη γυναικεία παρουσία.

-Είμαι η Φρουρός αυτού του πλανήτη και προστάτιδα της Πριγκίπισσας του Δία. Δεν έχεις λόγο να με φοβάσαι, εγώ σε κάλεσα εδώ που σημαίνει ότι υπάρχει σοβαρός λόγος και μόνο εσύ μπορείς να βοηθήσεις...

-Πες μου τι πρέπει να κάνω...

-Όπως ξέρεις, η Πριγκίπισσα του Δία έπεσε στην τελευταία της μάχη εναντίον του σκοτεινού σου εαυτού, αλλά οι δυνάμεις της δε χάθηκαν όπως θα περίμενε κανείς...

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω...

-Θα σου εξηγήσω...Ο λόγος για τον οποίο σε κάλεσα εδώ, είναι για να φιλοξενήσεις εσύ τη δύναμή της και να σε βοηθήσει να νικήσεις αυτή την απειλή...

-Θα κάνω ότι χρειαστεί...πώς μπορώ να φιλοξενήσω τη δύναμή της...;

-Είναι πολύ απλό, δώσε μου το χέρι σου...

Τότε ο Neo έβαλε το ξίφος στη θέση του κι άπλωσε το δεξί του χέρι, αμέσως η φύλακας το έπιασε και η μεταβίβαση της δύναμης ξεκίνησε, αργά αλλά σταθερά η ενέργεια του Δία περνούσε μέσα στο σώμα του Φαραώ και η αλλαγή φαινόταν με κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε.

-Νιώθεις κάποια ενέργεια να εισχωρεί μέσα στο σώμα σου; Τον ρώτησε η φρουρός καθώς η διαδικασία συνεχιζόταν.

-Μπορώ να το νιώσω...Ρέει μέσα στις φλέβες μου...

-Στο εξής όλες οι δυνάμεις του Διά μεταφέρονται σε σένα. Ξέρω ότι μπορείς να τις χρησιμοποιήσεις σωστά και είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα σου προσφέρουν πολύτιμη βοήθεια.

Όταν η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε με επιτυχία, ο Φαραώ μεταφέρθηκε ξανά στη Γη μόνο που αυτή τη φορά βρέθηκε να κρατά στα χέρια του το Στυλό του Δία. Τότε η Mako του είπε:

-Τώρα αυτό είναι δικό σου...να είσαι δυνατός και να έχεις πίστη αγάπη μου...Εμείς δεν θα σε εγκαταλείψουμε ποτέ...Αντίο...

Αυτά του είπε κι ο δράκος εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά του, με την καινούρια και απροσδόκητη βοήθεια, ο Neo ξαναβρήκε την αυτοπεποίθησή του η οποία είχε κλονιστεί βάναυσα από ότι είχε συμβεί και τώρα ήταν έτοιμος.

Όντας έτοιμος πια, μεταμορφώθηκε και συνδύασε τη νέα του δύναμη με τη δική του, έδειχνε να είναι σε άριστη κατάσταση ενώ παράλληλα σκαφτόταν:

«Όλα εδώ πληρώνονται...Η μεγάλη στιγμή έφτασε...Ή θα τον νικήσω ή δε θα αξίζει να ζω σε αυτόν τον κόσμο...Ή τώρα...ή ποτέ...»

Κι ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει. Όμως μια φωνή τον σταμάτησε:

-Περίμενε...!

-Τι ήταν αυτό...; Και τι είναι αυτή η μεγάλη ενέργεια που νιώθω γύρω μου; Θα μπορούσε...; Είπε τότε ο Neo γυρίζοντας το κεφάλι του κατάπληκτος.

-Ακριβώς παιδί μου...Εγώ είμαι...Του απάντησε ο άντρας που είχε εμφανιστεί. Και δεν ήταν άλλος από το μεγάλο Gouken, το δάσκαλο του Ryu.

-Δεν...Δεν πιστεύω στα μάτια μου...Είστε εσείς...Στα αλήθεια εσείς...

-Καταλαβαίνω τον πόνο σου και...και τον συμμερίζομαι. Κι εγώ έχασα πολλά σε αυτές τις μάχες...Του είπε κρατώντας την άσπρη κορδέλα του Ryu στα χέρια του και σφίγγοντάς την στο χέρι του.

-θα τον φέρω πίσω...Το υπόσχομαι.

-Γι αυτό ακριβώς είμαι εδώ. Ήρθα να σου δώσω όση βοήθεια μπορεί ακόμα ένας δάσκαλος να δώσει σε ένα μαθητή που έχει ανοίξει τα φτερά του...

-Αν θέλετε να με βοηθήσετε, τότε δώστε μου τη συμβουλή σας. Απέχω στιγμές από τη μεγαλύτερη μάχη της ζωής μου.

-Όμως αυτή η οντότητα είναι ένα πλάσμα του απόλυτου κακού και μέσω αυτού παίρνει τη δύναμή του, εσύ δεν πρέπει να τον ακολουθήσεις σε αυτό το μονοπάτι, να μείνεις πάντα στο μονοπάτι του φωτός...Βρες αυτό για το οποίο είσαι πρόθυμος να ζεις και να μην το αφήσεις ποτέ...

-Το φως υπάρχει μέσα μου και κανείς δεν μπορεί να μου το πάρει και με αυτό θα τον νικήσω. Πάω στοίχημα ότι μόλις με νικήσει θα επιχειρήσει να μου πάρει τις δυνάμεις μου. Κι αυτό θα φέρει την πτώση του...

-Οι δυνάμεις σου είναι αγνές και αμόλυντες, ο ίδιος θα προσπαθήσει να σου σπάσει το ηθικό και την αυτοσυγκέντρωση σε όλη τη διάρκεια του αγώνα σας με σκοπό να τις διαφθείρει...

-Είμαι σίγουρος γι αυτό...Ειδικά χρησιμοποιώντας το Satsui No Hadou...

-Το Satsui No Hadou είναι μια τεχνική, δεν πρόκειται να πετύχει αν δεν την αφήσεις.

-Δεν θα την αφήσω...Έχω δει τα τρωτά του σημεία...Όμως τώρα πρέπει να φύγω...Η μοίρα μου με περιμένει δάσκαλε Gouken...

-Μακάρι να μπορούσα να βοηθήσω περισσότερο αλλά δεν μπορώ. Αυτή είναι η δική σου μάχη.

-Λοιπόν...Πρέπει να φύγω...η μοίρα μου με καλεί...

-Στο καλό αγαπητό μου παιδί... Τον χαιρέτησε ο Gouken και ο Neo εξαφανίστηκε, η στιγμή της αλήθειας πλησίαζε...Το φως και το σκοτάδι θα έδιναν την πιο σκληρή μάχη τους για την επικράτηση...

Όταν έφτασε, δεν τον είδε εκεί αλλά δεν του πέρασε ούτε στιγμή από το μυαλό ότι είχε εξαφανιστεί:

'Που κρύβεσαι ηλίθιε...; Νιώθω παντού την παρουσία σου, το σκοτάδι σου γεμίζει όλη την ατμόσφαιρα...»

Και μόλις το είπε, ο Σκιώδης εαυτός του εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα και με το ίδιο υπεροπτικό βλέμμα ως συνήθως, όταν τον είδε ο Neo, του είπε:

-Όλα τελείωσαν για σένα...! Ετοιμάσου να συναντήσεις τη μοίρα σου...

-Όταν αυτός ο αγώνας τελειώσει, θα δούμε ποιος θα συναντήσει τη μοίρα του. Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Φυσικά και είμαι!

-Πριν όμως κάνουμε οτιδήποτε, έχω μια πρόταση για σένα...Θα το πω μόνο μια φορά γι αυτό άκουσέ με προσεκτικά...

-Εμπρός λοιπόν σε ακούω.

-Η πρότασή μου είναι η εξής. Σου προτείνω να ενωθούμε ξανά, μαζί να κατακτήσουμε τη Γη και ολόκληρο το σύμπαν, μαζί μου θα έχεις ότι επιθυμείς, δε θα υπάρχει κανείς μα κανείς στο σύμπαν που θα μπορεί να μας αγγίξει...Λοιπόν; Τι λες Neo;

-Έχω ήδη ότι επιθυμώ και τα απέκτησα χωρίς τη δική σου βοήθεια! Κι έτσι η απάντησή μου είναι ΟΧΙ!

Τότε ο κακός του απάντησε κινώντας το αριστερό του χέρι:

-Εντάξει λοιπόν...Ας γίνει έτσι! Είχες την ευκαιρία σου!

Κι αμέσως πήρε θέση μάχης, το ίδιο και ο Neo, τα ψέματα είχαν τελειώσει...

Πρώτος επιτέθηκε ο Neo με τη γροθιά του να μη βρίσκει το στόχο της κι έπειτα την αντίστοιχη του κακού να χτυπάει πάνω σε αυτήν του Neo, έχοντας αποτύχει στις πρώτες τους προσπάθειες, ξεκίνησαν να ανταλλάσουν χτυπήματα μεταξύ τους με τελικό αποτέλεσμα τον κακό να αποφεύγει μια κλωτσιά του Neo αλλά με τον τελευταίο να συνεχίζει να τον κυνηγάει. Ξαφνικά ο κακός γύρισε απότομα και τον κλώτσησε δυνατά στο σαγόνι, αλλά ο Neo δεν πτοήθηκε από αυτό και δοκίμασε να τον κλωτσήσει κι αυτός ανάποδα αφού πρώτα απέφυγε ένα χτύπημα από πίσω όπως είχε εμφανιστεί ο αντίπαλός του, γυρίζοντας απότομα λοιπόν πέρασε αυτός στην επίθεση με τον κακό να προσπαθεί να αποκρούσει και στο τέλος να τον χτυπάει στο στομάχι με το γόνατο.

Έχοντας το πλεονέκτημα ο Σκιώδης Neo τον χτύπησε ξανά με τα δυο του χέρια στο πίσω μέρος της κεφαλής αλλά δεν τον έριξε κάτω όπως περίμενε κι έτσι τραβήχτηκε πίσω έτοιμος για το δεύτερο γύρο.

-Είσαι καλός. Πολύ καλύτερος τώρα που χωριστήκαμε, αλλά αυτό δε θα σε γλιτώσει! Ακόμα θα σε νικήσω!

-Αλήθεια; Ξέρεις κάτι Neo, ενδιαφερόμουν για μία πιο ενδιαφέρουσα μάχη,

-Θα την έχεις! Στο υπόσχομαι!

Λέγοντας αυτά ο Neo άρχισε να μαζεύει τις δυνάμεις του και να τον φωτίζει ένα κίτρινο φως από πάνω μέχρι κάτω, όταν φόρτισε αρκετά έκανε την κίνησή του:

-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ...ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Οι κόκκινοι κεραυνοί που εξαπολύθηκαν ήταν πολύ ισχυροί αλλά ο κακός κατάφερε να ξεφύγει με ένα άλμα, ωστόσο στην προσγείωση τον περίμενε ένα Gou Shoryuken για να τον χτυπήσει βίαια στο πρόσωπο με τρεις κινήσεις.

Με αυτό το χτύπημα ο Neo βρήκε την ευκαιρία να επιτεθεί ξανά και τον χτύπησε πάλι στο πρόσωπο αλλά με γυριστή κλωτσιά αυτή τη φορά. Όμως ο Σκιώδης δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη, πρώτα χάθηκε μπροστά από τον Neo και σε ανύποπτο χρόνο του ανταπέδωσε το προηγούμενο χτύπημα με τον ίδιο ακριβώς τρόπο.

-Οι Κόκκινες Αστραπές σου είναι ένα καλό κόλπο Neo, αλλά θα πρέπει να γνωρίζεις ότι κι εγώ έχω αυτήν την επίθεση. Αν αυτό είναι το καλύτερό σου, καλύτερα να τα παρατήσεις!

-Ούτε για αστείο χοντροκέφαλε! Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo νευρικά.

-Κοίτα τον εαυτό σου! Χαμογελάς και ζητάς περισσότερο! Ποιος νομίζεις ότι είσαι;! Δεν ξέρω τι μπορεί να σκαρώνεις αλλά θα το ανακαλύψω! Μπορεί να είσαι δυνατότερος από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor αλλά ακόμα και στην κορύφωσή σου δεν είσαι τίποτα μπροστά μου!

-Πας στοίχημα;!

-Θα σου δείξω! Του είπε τότε ο κακός και άπλωσε τα χέρια σφίγγοντας τιε γροθιές του. Αργά αλλά σταθερά ένα σκοτεινό σύννεφο τον κάλυψε και δυνάμωνε ακόμα περισσότερο την ενέργειά του κάνοντας τη Γη να τρέμει και τους βράχους να κινούνται με μερικούς από αυτούς μάλιστα να υψώνονται πάνω από το κεφάλι των δύο μαχητών, Οι σκιές και το Satsui No Hadou ενώνονταν και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν τρομακτικό, πόσο μάλλον για τον Neo που το έβλεπε με τα μάτια του. Ειδικά με τον ουρανό να σκοτεινιάζει από το πουθενά και με κεραυνούς να πέφτουν δεξιά κι αριστερά.

Αποτέλεσμα αυτής της απίστευτης δύναμης ήταν οι σκιές να επιτεθούν στον Neo ο οποίος έβαλε τα χέρια μπροστά του για να τις αποφύγει, κάτι που έγινε κιόλας γιατί δεν τον άγγιξαν τελικά καθώς διέθετε κι αυτός σκοτεινή δύναμη και τον προστάτεψε την ύστατη στιγμή,

Όταν ο ουρανός καθάρισε πάλι, το επίπεδο ενέργειας είχε πέσει αρκετά, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι η παράσταση του Σκιώδους Neo είχε τελειώσει, με μια φωνή ωστόσο να σπάει την εκνευριστική ηρεμία:

-Neo...Αντίο...Είσαι τελειωμένος!

Και λέγοντας αυτά όρμησε καταπάνω του και τον χτύπησε με το δεξί χέρι στην κοιλιά και πριν προλάβει ο Neo να καταλάβει τι είχε συμβεί, τον ξαναχτύπησε στο ίδιο σημείο με τον αγκώνα, ο κακός είχε απίστευτη ταχύτητα και ο Neo δυσκολευόταν να τον δει, πράγμα που το εκμεταλλεύτηκε και τον χτύπησε για τρίτη φορά κλωτσώντας τον στην πλάτη.

Ούτε τώρα όμως τον έριξε κάτω, κατάφερε να μείνει όρθιος, αν και αυτό ουδόλως απασχόλησε τον Shadow Neo ο οποίος είχε αλλάξει πάλι θέση και του έριξε μια σφαίρα Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος, ο Neo την απέφυγε αλλά τη δεύτερη βολή δεν την απέφυγε εντελώς καθώς πέρασε ξυστά πάνω από τον ώμο του προξενώντας μια μικρή φθορά στο θώρακά του. Μετά την ολοκλήρωση της επίθεσης, αμφότεροι σταμάτησαν για λίγο:

-Τι σου συμβαίνει Neo; Δε δείχνεις και πολύ πρόθυμος να συνεχίσεις...Μη μου πεις ότι κουράστηκες κιόλας, μόλις αρχίσαμε. Του είπε σε κάποια φάση ο κακός έχοντας σταυρώσει τα χέρια του.

-Εμένα περιμένεις;! Κάνε εσύ την πρώτη κίνηση αν τολμάς!

-Κουράστηκα να περιμένω! Σκοπεύεις να συνεχίσεις τη μονομαχίας μας σήμερα;! Αρχίζω να χάνω την υπομονή μου!

-Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά σου τα λόγια! Του είπε τότε ο Neo έχοντας χάσει πρώτος την ψυχραιμία του κι αυτό είχε αρχίσει να φαίνεται γιατί η δύναμή του αυξήθηκε απότομα και με αυτήν την αύξηση ο κακός αναγκάστηκε να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω όχι από μόνος του εκ των προτέρων αλλά και από τον αέρα που είχε σηκωθεί, όλα έδειχναν ότι ο Neo δεν αστειευόταν, το επίπεδο ενέργειάς του ανέβαινε διαρκώς φτάνοντας σε ασύλληπτα νούμερα μέχρι που τελικά όρμησε με λύσσα στον αντίπαλό του και τον χτύπησε με όλη του τη δύναμη εκτελώντας ένα ακόμα Gou Shoryuken για να γίνει ο πρώτος που θα έπεφτε κάτω αν δεν προλάβαινε να πάει πίσω του και να εκτελέσει ένα απλό Shoryuken και να τον απογειώσει, τώρα ήταν η σειρά του κακού να μη μπορεί να δει τον Neo εξαιτίας της γρήγορης ταχύτητάς του με αποτέλεσμα να τον πλησιάσει πολύ σε ανύποπτο χρόνο και να τον ισοπεδώσει χτυπώντας τον στα πλευρά με μια κλωτσιά Hiyakishu ξαπλώνοντάς τον τώρα πάνω στα βράχια σπάζοντας μερικά.

Γρήγορα όμως κατάφερε να βγει ο κακός Neo από εκεί μέσα αν κι αυτό δεν τον βοήθησε πολύ γιατί τώρα ο κανονικός Neo ήταν ασταμάτητος και συνέχιζε να τον γρονθοκοπεί αλύπητα με αποκορύφωμα διαδοχικά χτυπήματα από την Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα και τελικά μια πολύ δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι.

Όλα αυτά τα χτυπήματα έκαναν τον κακό να βήξει από τον πόνο και να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω, σε μια απελπισμένη προσπάθεια, επιχείρησε να τον γρονθοκοπήσει κι αυτός αλλά δεν τα κατάφερε διότι ο Neo του έπιασε και τα δύο χέρια σφίγγοντάς τα ταυτόχρονα με αποτέλεσμα να τον κάνει να φωνάζει από τον πόνο και να γύρει λίγο προς τα πίσω το σώμα του, Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια, ο κακός κατάφερε να ελευθερωθεί και να τον χτυπήσει στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού, οργισμένος ο Neo ανταπέδωσε αμέσως με μια γροθιά από κεραυνούς για να συνεχίσει ο κακός και μετά να δίνουν διαδοχικές γροθιές ο ένας στον άλλο σε διάφορα σημεία μέχρι που ο Neo θύμωσε για τα καλά και άφησε την οργή του να ξεσπάσει σε ένα Shin Shoryuken που εκτέλεσε πάνω στον αντίπαλό του τον οποίο έβαλε κάτω με αυτήν την κίνηση.

Έχοντας σηκωθεί όρθιος πάλι, ο κακός ήταν πια εκτός ελέγχου και είπε στον Neo:

-NEO! ΓΙΑ ΝΑ ΣΕ ΔΩ ΤΙ ΘΑ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΜΕ ΑΥΤΟ! ΑΝ ΔΟΚΙΜΑΣΕΙΣ ΝΑ ΤΟ ΣΤΑΜΑΤΗΣΕΙΣ ΕΧΕΙΣ ΞΟΦΛΗΣΕΙ!

Καθώς το έλεγε αυτό, η ενέργειά του είχε φτάσει σε σημείο για Metsu Hadouken το οποίο ήταν έτοιμο να καταστρέψει τον Neo αλλά κι αυτός δε θα καθόταν με σταυρωμένα χέρια, τέντωσε τα χέρια του και φόρτισε την Κόκκινη Αστραπή.

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ NEO! METSU...HADOUKEEEEEEEEEEENNN!

-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ...ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!

Οι δύο δέσμες πλησίασαν και τελικά συγκρούστηκαν με απίστευτη βιαιότητα με τον περιβάλλοντα χώρο να συντρίβεται από τα θεμέλιά του και τη Γη ολόκληρη να σείεται, η σύγκρουση κράτησε αρκετά γιατί και οι δύο ενέργειες ήταν το ίδιο δυνατές και καμιά δε φαινόταν ότι θα υπερίσχυε, τότε ο Neo φώναξε δυνατά:

-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ ΤΟΝ!

Σαν να περίμενε αυτά τα λόγια, η επίθεση του Neo πήγαινε μακρύτερα και είχε πλησιάσει τον κακό σε επικίνδυνο σημείο για να τον αφανίσει μέχρι που τα κατάφερε και τον πέτυχε για τα καλά για να τον πετάξει πολλά μέτρα μακριά στροβιλίζοντας το σώμα του στον αέρα και τελικά να τον σωριάσει στο έδαφος αναίσθητο και φαινομενικά νικημένο...

Μετά από πέντε λεπτά ο κακός έδειξε να σηκώνεται έχοντας συνέλθει από αυτό το χτύπημα και του είπε:

-Εντυπωσιακό...Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν πολύ καλή...αλλά θα χρειαστεί να προσπαθήσεις περισσότερο για να με νικήσεις...Γι αυτό ετοιμάσου τώρα για το δεύτερο γύρο...

-Ας το κάνουμε...Του απάντησε ο Neo και ξαναπήρε θέση.

Κι επιτέθηκε πρώτος με τον κακό να αποφεύγει τις κλωτσιές του, το ίδιο και ο κανονικός, κανείς δεν μπορούσε να χτυπήσει τον άλλο, έτσι ο Neo έκανε πίσω κι εξαφανίστηκε για να φανεί πίσω από τον αντίπαλό του, αυτός όμως τον κατάλαβε κι έσκυψε στην κλωτσιά που επιχείρησε να δώσει ο Neo, επίσης έπιασε και το χέρι του όταν δοκίμασε να τον χτυπήσει με αυτό κι αφού το έπιασε, τον απώθησε, ούτε τώρα όμως πτοήθηκε ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε ξανά με απανωτά χτυπήματα, το ίδιο έκανε και το σκοτεινό μισό του με επακόλουθο ο κακός να χτυπάει τον καλό στο κεφάλι με μια γροθιά και να δέχεται ταυτόχρονα μια κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι επίσης.

Όταν πήραν απόσταση, επιτέθηκαν ξανά ο ένας στον άλλο, όμως ο Neo απογειώθηκε απότομα κι εξαφανίστηκε όταν πλησιάστηκαν αρκετά, αλλά δεν τον βοήθησε αυτό γιατί ο Σκιώδης είχε αντιληφθεί το σχέδιό του και τον κλώτσησε στο στομάχι όταν εμφανίστηκε ξανά για να τον στείλει μακριά.

Παρόλα αυτά ο Neo δεν πτοήθηκε και δοκίμασε να επιτεθεί πάλι, όταν το έκανε, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε και στο πλησίασμά του, τον χτύπησε με το δεξί χέρι στην κοιλιά παίρνοντάς τον μαζί του σε μεγάλη απόσταση για να συνεχίσει πηδώντας και να τον ξαναχτυπήσει με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο κεφάλι και να τον κάνει να πάει προς τα πίσω.

-Συγγνώμη αλλά νομίζεις ότι θα με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα;

-Αλλού τα κόλπα σου! Δεν πιάνουν σε μένα!

Μετά από μια παύση όπου δε μιλούσε κανείς, ο κακός είπε:

-Βλέπω ότι το απολαμβάνεις...Πάρα πολύ...Δεν εκπλήσσομαι, έχεις ακόμα ίχνη μου μέσα σου, αυτό που θέλεις είναι να μάχεσαι.

-Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα! Όμως θα προσπαθήσω να μη σε απογοητεύσω!

Τα λόγια όμως τελείωναν εδώ γιατί δοκίμασαν ξανά να επιτεθούν ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα, αλλά ξαφνικά ο Neo τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με το γόνατο και μετά το συνέχισε κλωτσώντας τον στην πλάτη ρίχνοντάς τον στο έδαφος. Χωρίς όμως να τον ξαπλώσει και πέρα από αυτό συνέχισαν να χτυπιούνται με μανία.

Σε κάποια φάση ο κακός πήγε να τον χτυπήσει αλλά ο Neo του έπιασε το χέρι αλλά ο κακός συνέχισε απερίσπαστος το έργο του με τον Neo να αποφεύγει όσο καλύτερα μπορεί, μέχρι που έβαλε μπροστά τα χέρια του και αμυνόταν στις απανωτές γροθιές του κακού με αποτέλεσμα να κάνει συνέχεια προς τα πίσω για αρκετά μέτρα μέχρι που αποφάσισε να τηλεμεταφερθεί και στο τελευταίο του χτύπημα ο Σκιώδης βρήκε αέρα.

Αποτέλεσμα της τηλεμεταφοράς ήταν να βρεθεί ο Neo πίσω από τον αντίπαλό του και να περιμένει.

Δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει πολύ γιατί ο κακός οριζοντιώθηκε και επιτέθηκε ξανά, ο Neo έχοντας προετοιμαστεί γι αυτό, τον κράτησε στον αέρα μετριάζοντας την ορμή του και γέρνοντας το κορμί του προς τα πίσω, τον κλώτσησε στο στομάχι και με τα δύο πόδια απομακρύνοντάς τον από μπροστά του, έχοντας την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία στα χέρια του, ο Neo δοκίμασε μια βολή με Φλογισμένο Ρεύμα εναντίον του Σκιώδους αλλά αυτός τη χτύπησε μακριά σαν να ήταν μπάλα ποδοσφαίρου, δεν είχε καταλάβει ωστόσο ότι ήταν μέρος του σχεδίου του γιατί ο Neo εμφανίστηκε από πίσω του και τον χτύπησε από πίσω με τον αγκώνα. Αυτό εξόργισε τον Shadow Neo και του ανταπέδωσε με ένα χτύπημα στο κεφάλι για να συνεχίσει με ένα ακόμα χτύπημα με τα δυο χέρια στην πλάτη αλλά ο Neo δεν έπεσε αλλά έμεινε ξανά όρθιος με κάποια δυσκολία βέβαια.

-Εντάξει Neo. Υποθέτω ότι ήταν αρκετό για ζέσταμα...

-Ναι...!

-Ήξερα ότι δεν είσαι σαν τους άλλους πολεμιστές. Είσαι άξιος αντίπαλος και τα μαχητικά ένστικτά σου είναι εντυπωσιακά.

-Μη με κολακεύεις!

Λέγοντας αυτά ο Neo αύξησε το επίπεδό της δύναμής του και ήταν έτοιμος για νέα σύγκρουση, από τη μεριά του και ο κακός Neo έκανε το ίδιο με τη δική του ενισχύοντας το Satsui No Hadou πιο πολύ για να είναι κι αυτός έτοιμος.

Έχοντας φορτίσει και οι δύο τις δυνάμεις τους,, ο Neo πλησίασε τον αντίπαλό του κι εκείνος του είπε:

-Σειρά σου Neo...

-Φυσικά...! Του είπε τότε ο Neo και χωρίς προειδοποίηση τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με το χέρι, μετά τον κλώτσησε στο ίδιο σημείο, για τρίτο χτύπημα πήγε πίσω του και του κατάφερε ένα χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα στο κεφάλι φέρνοντάς τον στα μέτρα του.

Αυτή τη φορά ο κακός επιτέθηκε πρώτος και επιδόθηκαν στη γνωστή πια ανταλλαγή χτυπημάτων μέχρι που ο Neo δοκίμασε να τον κλωτσήσει χαμηλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, τα επόμενα λεπτά όμως ήταν γεμάτα βάναυσα χτυπήματα και από τους δύο με κύριους στόχους το κεφάλι και το στομάχι και των δύο και ποικιλία από γροθιές και κλωτσιές, μέχρι που στην τελευταία απόπειρα να γρονθοκοπήσουν ο ένας τον άλλο, οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα. Σαν αποκορύφωμα του γύρου αυτού, ο Neo δέχτηκε μια κλωτσιά στο πρόσωπο και ανταπέδωσε με μια γροθιά πάλι στο πρόσωπο πετώντας τον κάτω για δεύτερη φορά.

Όταν σηκώθηκε, ο κακός είχε στο μυαλό του ένα πολύ ύπουλο κόλπο και το εφάρμοσε αμέσως:

-Επίθεση Με Φλογισμένο Βέλος!

Έκπληκτος ο Neo απέφυγε την επίθεση αυτή που προερχόταν από τη Sailor Mars αλλά δεν είχε ξεμπερδέψει ακόμα γιατί το βέλος ήρθε πάλι καταπάνω του μιας και ο κακός το κατεύθυνε συνέχεια με στόχο να τον κάψει με αυτό. Τελικά μη μπορώντας να ξεφύγει, σταμάτησε κι έπιασε το βέλος στο χέρι του για να το συντρίψει:

-Δεν πρόκειται να με νικήσεις με τις κλεμμένες τεχνικές που χρησιμοποιείς! Παραδόσου!

-Όχι ακόμα! Δε θα τελειώσει μέχρι να το πω εγώ! Του απάντησε ο κακός και μαζεύοντας τα χέρια του, άρχισε να φορτίζει κεραυνούς σε αυτά με αποτέλεσμα να κάνει σταδιακά την εμφάνισή της μια σφαίρα Κόκκινης Αστραπής, όταν έφυγε από τα χέρια του, κατευθύνθηκε εναντίον του Neo με σκοπό να τον εξολοθρεύσει, όταν τον πλησίασε αρκετά, ο Neo χρησιμοποίησε τη τηλεμεταφορά και κατάφερε να ξεφύγει την ύστατη κυριολεκτικά στιγμή με αποτέλεσμα να βρεθεί πίσω από τον κακό, μάλιστα πριν προλάβει ο κακός να καταλάβει τι είχε γίνει, ο Neo τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και σηκώνοντάς τον ψηλά και πετώντας τον μερικά μέτρα μακριά:

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό!

-Βαλ' το στο λογαριασμό μου! Του απάντησε ο Neo ειρωνικά, κάτι που εξαγρίωσε τον κακό και ορμώντας του, τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με το χέρι για να τον ρίξει κι αυτόν επιτέλους κάτω.

Τα επόμενα λεπτά της μονομαχίας ήταν ένα ρεσιτάλ αστοχίας και των δύο γιατί κανείς τους δεν μπορούσε να πετύχει τον άλλο σε κανένα χτύπημα, εκτός από το τελευταίο χτύπημα του κακού το οποίο πέτυχε τον Neo στο λαιμό και τον παρέσυρε προς τα πίσω κι ας ήταν ακόμα όρθιος.

Παρόλα αυτά ο Neo δεν είχε πει την τελευταία του λέξη και καθώς παρασυρόταν, έγειρε απότομα και ξεφεύγοντας τον χτύπησε στην κοιλιά και με τα δύο πόδια για να τον απογειώσει, όταν όμως τηλεμετεφέρθηκε πίσω του για να τον ξαναχτυπήσει όπως ήταν στον αέρα, ο κακός εξαφανίστηκε, το ίδιο κι όταν δοκίμασε εκείνος να χτυπήσει τον Neo κι έτσι το ρεσιτάλ αστοχίας συνεχίστηκε.

Όμως ο Neo δεν ήταν μόνο δυνατός, ήταν κι έξυπνος, γι αυτό ξεγέλασε τον κακό στο τέλος με ψεύτικη τηλεμεταφορά και τον χτύπησε στο στομάχι με το γόνατο όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε αλλά μετά έφαγε κι αυτός μια μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο.

-Καλή μάχη Neo. Βρήκε επιτέλους έναν άξιο αντίπαλο. Τώρα ας συνεχίσουμε...

-Εσύ το ζήτησες...Το είπε ο Neo και η μάχη συνεχίστηκε με την ίδια ένταση και με τον Neo να του καταφέρνει μια Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα μετά από μερικά άστοχα χτυπήματα αλλά σαν ανταπόδοση δέχτηκε της καταστροφική εκδοχή αυτής της κλωτσιάς από τον κακό και μέτρησε περισσότερα από ένα χτυπήματα.

-Αρκετά με τα παιχνίδια δε νομίζεις; Καιρός να σοβαρευτούμε...! Είπε τότε ο Neo στο ενδιάμεσο της καινούριας παύσης.

-Είναι η πρώτη φορά που συμφωνώ μαζί σου! Καιρός να παλέψουμε στα αλήθεια και ο τελευταίος που θα στέκεται όρθιος, θα είναι ο νικητής.

-Ακριβώς! Και μόλις σε νικήσω, θα σε βγάλω μια για πάντα από τη ζωή μου!

-Φτάνουν όμως τα λόγια Neo! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!

Χωρίς προειδοποίηση, ο κακός Neo άρχισε να εξαπολύει σκοτεινούς κόκκινους κεραυνούς εναντίον του κανονικού ο οποίος αφού πρώτα ξέφυγε, ανταπέδωσε με τον ίδιο τρόπο και τα πυρά τους διασταυρώνονταν στον αέρα, όταν τελείωσαν με τις υπερφυσικές επιθέσεις, όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο κι αρπάχτηκαν στα χέρια αλλά κανείς δεν μπορούσε να επικρατήσει γιατί είχαν την ίδια δύναμη και η δύο.

Αυτή η ένταση αύξησε πάλι την ενέργειά τους με αποτέλεσμα η Γη να σειστεί ξανά και το έδαφος κάτω από τα πόδια τους να διαβρωθεί, όμως ήταν εμφανές ότι δεν μπορούσαν να μείνουν για περισσότερο στην ίδια θέση και γι αυτό έκαναν και οι δύο πίσω χωρίς να έχει κερδίσει κάποιος για να συνεχίσουν ανταλλάσσοντας πάλι τις γροθιές του και με τον Neo να πετυχαίνει ένα Shin Shoryuken και να τον παροπλίζει για λίγο πετώντας τον κάτω.

Όταν σηκώθηκε, δοκίμασε την επίθεση με νετρόνια για να χτυπήσει τον Neo. Η επίθεση τον πέτυχε αλλά δεν του έκανε ζημιά γιατί τη μπλόκαρε η σκοτεινή δύναμη και με αυτό στο πλευρό του, ο Neo εξαπέλυσε τη δική του επίθεση που ήταν η Σκοτεινή Σκιά, όμως ξαφνικά χάθηκε και χωρίς να το πιστεύει ο αντίπαλός του, βρέθηκε από μπροστά του σε απόσταση αναπνοής για να εξαπολύσει την ακτίνα του:

-ΟΧΙ! ΤΙ ΝΟΜΙΖΕΙΣ ΟΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ;!

-ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕΣ! ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗ...ΣΚΙΑΑΑΑΑ! Φώναξε τότε εκείνος και η σκιά του, διαπέρασε τον κακό Neo δημιουργώντας μια τρομακτική έκρηξη που ισοπέδωσε ότι βρισκόταν στην περίμετρο και κάνοντας τον Σκιώδη να πέσει κάτω μισολιπόθυμος από αυτήν την απίστευτη δύναμη.

Ούτε όμως αυτή η φοβερή ενέργεια στάθηκε αρκετή για να νικήσει τον Σκιώδη Neo, ήταν πιο σκληρός απ' ότι θα τολμούσε να φανταστεί κανείς, μπορεί να πέρασε αρκετή ώρα από το χτύπημα που του κατάφερε ο καλός Neo αλλά και πάλι σηκώθηκε όρθιος και του είπε:

-Δυστυχώς γα σένα έβαλες όλη σου τη δύναμη σε αυτή την επίθεση αλλά όπως βλέπεις στέκομαι ακόμα, σε αντίθεση με σένα που η δική σου ενέργεια αρχίσει να πέφτει. Παραδέξου την ήττα σου...

-Κάνεις ΛΑΘΟΣ! Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo σε νευρικό τόνο και επιτέθηκε πρώτος με τον Σκιώδη να μη κάθεται απλά αλλά να επιτίθεται κι αυτός και να προσπαθούν να βάλουν κάτω ο ένας τον άλλο, σε κάποια φάση ο κακός του έριξε ένα Zanku Hadouken από αέρος αλλά ο Neo απέφυγε και βρέθηκε πίσω από τον κακό για να τον χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι με δύναμη, δεν πέτυχε όμως το ίδιο και με τη κλωτσιά που επιχείρησε και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό δέχτηκε κι αυτός ένα χτύπημα στο κεφάλι και από τα δύο χέρια του κακού.

Εξαγριωμένοι και οι δύο Neo από τα χτυπήματα που δέχτηκαν, επιτέθηκαν ξανά ο ένας στον άλλο και ταυτόχρονα έριξαν μια γροθιά ο ένας στο πρόσωπο του άλλου, όταν σταματησαν άρχισαν πάλι την κουβέντα:

-Αυτή η μάχη είναι πολύ για σένα Neo;

-ΟΧΙ! Του απάντησε αυτός και του επιτέθηκε, όχι όμως δεν βρήκε απλά το στόχο του αλλά δέχτηκε και κλωτσιά με το γόνατο στο στομάχι κι ακόμα χειρότερα, ο κακός τον έπιασε από το λαιμό με το αριστερό χέρι και τον χτύπησε με το δεξί για να τον πετάξει πάνω στα βράχια σπάζοντας μερικά από αυτά.

Όμως ο Neo κατάφερε να βγει και άρχισε να τον βομβαρδίζει με μπάλες Κόκκινης Αστραπής τις οποίες ο κακός προσπαθούσε να αποφύγει αλλά τελικά προτίμησε να χρησιμοποιήσει ένα κόλπο της σκοτεινής δύναμης. Αυτό το κόλπο ήταν μια σφαίρα που όχι μόνο τον προστάτευε αλλά διογκωνόταν σταδιακά φτάνοντας σε μεγάλο μέγεθος. Τότε του είπε:

-Βλέπεις πόσο αδύναμος είσαι;! Παραδέξου το! Είσαι κουρασμένος από αυτή τη μονομαχία!  
-Δε μου επιτρέπεται να κουραστώ αν δε σε νικήσω πρώτα!

-Νιώθω την ενέργειά σου να πέφτει. Αυτή η επίθεση σε εξασθένησε πάρα πολύ, δεν έχεις ελπίδες να νικήσεις τώρα.

-Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα! Δεν έχεις ιδέα για την καινούρια δύναμη που κέρδισα!

-Τι είπες;!

-Με άκουσες! Τώρα ετοιμάσου!

Λέγοντας αυτά ο κακός Neo όρμησε πρώτος για να τον κλωτσήσει αλλά η κλωτσιά σταμάτησε στο χέρι του καλού Neo και τότε δοκίμασε πάλι χωρίς αποτέλεσμα με το άλλο πόδι. Μετά από αυτές τα άστοχες επιλογές άρχισαν πάλι την ανταλλαγή γροθιών με τον κακό στο τέλος να δοκιμάζει να τον κλωτσήσει και με τα δύο πόδια αλλά ο Neo πήδηξε και απέφυγε το χτύπημα.

Όταν σταμάτησαν με αυτό ο κακός άπλωσε το αριστερό χέρι απότομα και τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και τον γρονθοκοπούσε επανειλημμένα με το άλλο χέρι, μέχρι που τον άφησε ελεύθερο και του έριξε μια γερή με το ίδιο χέρι για να τον πετάξει πολλά μέτρα πίσω.

Αυτό δεν πτόησε τον Neo και σηκώθηκε παίρνοντας θέση μάχης.

-Λοιπόν Neo, βλέπω ότι είσαι έτοιμος για τον επόμενο γύρο. Του είπε ο κακός και τον πλησίασε κάνοντας μερικά βήματα.

-Είμαι έτοιμος όταν είσαι κι εσύ κάθαρμα!

Τότε ο κακός πήδηξε ψηλά και του εκτόξευσε την επίθεση του Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος αλλά δεν τον πέτυχε γιατί ο Neo την απέφυγε, το ίδιο και τα δεύτερη βολή. Και την Τρίτη και τη τέταρτη φορά που επιχείρησε να τον πετύχει με την ίδια επίθεση, όμως σε ανύποπτο χρόνο βρέθηκε πίσω του και τον γρονθοκόπησε στο πρόσωπο, αυτό τον απομάκρυνε αλλά όχι για πολύ γιατί ανταπέδωσε το χτύπημα με ένα ίδιο και απέφυγε επιδέξια ένα ακόμα.

Η συνέχεια όμως δεν ήταν η αναμενόμενη καθώς ο Neo δεν μπόρεσε να αποφύγει δύο γροθιές και μια γυριστή κλωτσιά από τον κακό εαυτό του. Έπειτα του είπε:  
-Καλή μάχη Neo...Αλλά όλα τα ωραία κάποτε τελειώνουν...METSU...HADOUKEN!

Αυτή τη φορά ο Neo δεν μπόρεσε να κάνει κάτι γι αυτό διότι το κύμα γροθιάς τον χτύπησε και τον πέταξε για άλλη μια φορά μέσα στα βράχια.

Όμως δυστυχώς γι αυτόν, ο Neo βγήκε συντρίβοντας τους βράχους και ετοιμάστηκε για καινούρια μάχη πλησιάζοντάς τον:

-Σου είπα ότι δεν ξέρεις τίποτα! Δε θα με νικήσεις τόσο εύκολα!

-Τότε πες μου! Τι είναι αυτό που δεν ξέρω;! Για ποιο λόγο δε θα σε νικήσω;!

-Πολύ καλά, θα σου πω τι πρόκειται να πάθεις αν με θυμώσεις λίγο παραπάνω. Θυμάσαι τη δύναμη την οποία ανέφερα προηγουμένως;

-Ναι θυμάμαι. Αλλά τι σε κάνει να νομίζεις ότι θα με σκοτώσεις με αυτή;!

-Θα το ανακαλύψεις γρήγορα, αν με εξαγριώσεις φυσικά...Θα σε λιώσω με τη δύναμη του Δία...

-Ακούγεται ενδιαφέρον...Αλλά δε θα πετύχει...Όμως από την άλλη...Θα ήθελα να δω αυτή τη δύναμη με τα μάτια μου! Του είπα και τον χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο για να τον σωριάσει ανάσκελα στο έδαφος και μετά να του πατήσει το στήθος λέγοντας:

-Έλα λοιπόν! Τι σε σταματάει;! Παραδόσου στο θυμό σου! Ξέρεις ότι είσαι σαν εμένα! Δείξε μου τη δύναμή σου! Είναι ο μόνος τρόπος να σωθείς!

Όμως ο Neo αντιστεκόταν και ο κακός τον έπιασε πάλι από το λαιμό συνεχίζοντας:

-Είσαι ξεροκέφαλος! Δε με ακούς;! ΘΥΜΩΣΕ! ΘΥΜΩΣΕ! Του έλεγε και του ξανάλεγε προσπαθώντας να τον κάνει να θυμώσει αλλά μάταια, θύμωσε εκείνος πρώτος και τον πέταξε μακριά μέσα στα νεύρα του.

-Εμπρός! Δείξε μου τη δύναμη που κέρδισες! Υπερασπίσου τον εαυτό σου! Του ξανάπε τότε και παίρνοντας φόρα του επιτέθηκε αλλά ο Neo πήδηξε και με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά τον ξάπλωσε κάτω.

Όταν λοιπόν σηκώθηκε, άπλωσε το χέρι του και μια ριπή Σκοτεινής Σκιάς έφυγε από αυτό, η σκιά δεν πέτυχε το στόχο της γιατί ο Neo έγειρε το σώμα του προς τα πίσω, έπειτα επανέλαβε την ίδια διαδικασία όπως και με το Φλογισμένο Ρεύμα ανεπιτυχώς αλλά όπως ο Neo ήταν στον αέρα για να αποφύγει της επιθέσεις, ο κακός όρμησε και τον γράπωσε από τη μέση, όμως δε σταμάτησε εκεί, άρχισε να τον σφίγγει επικίνδυνα και α του λέει:

-Σκέψου το καλύτερα! Αν χάσεις θα πεθάνεις και κανείς δε θα μπορεί να με σταματήσει!

Αλλά ο Neo σφάδαζε από τους πόνους και δεν μπορούσε να αντιδράσει. Και τότε ο σκοτεινός εαυτός του συνέχιζε να τον σφίγγει ακόμα πιο πολύ:

-Αν δεν κάνεις κάτι, θα σε σπάσω στα δύο! Θύμωσε! Σίγουρα σε κάνει τρελό να πονάς έτσι!

Τελικά τον άφησε κάτω αλλά τον είχε διαλύσει κι έτσι δε στάθηκε καθόλου, έπεσε αμέσως και ο κακός του είπε:

-Ανόητε...Αρνείσαι να παλέψεις...! Όμως θα σε κάνω να θυμώσεις!

-Θέλεις να με κάνεις να θυμώσω έτσι;! Θα το μετανιώσεις αυτό! Αν με θυμώσεις, δεν υπάρχει επιστροφή! Θα σε σκοτώσω μια για πάντα!

-Τότε τι θα έλεγες γι αυτό;! Δεν ήταν υπέροχο που πολέμησες με τη σύζυγό σου ακόμα μια φορά; Μόνο που τώρα ήταν πολύ πιο δύσκολο έτσι δεν είναι; Δες το και από τη θετική πλευρά, βελτίωσε τις δυνάμεις της. Κρίμα όμως που είχε ένα τέτοιο τέλος...

-Κλεις' το! Μη με προκαλείς!

-Βλέπω ότι έχουμε αποτέλεσμα, η ενέργειά σου αρχίζει να στροβιλίζεται...Είναι καιρός δε νομίζεις; Τόσοι άνθρωποι βασίστηκαν σε σένα αλλά δυστυχώς δε θα τα καταφέρεις. Θα πεθάνεις όπως και οι φίλοι σου...Θα μπορούσες να τους σώσεις όλους αν προσπαθούσες λίγο περισσότερο…

-Σκάσε! Δε θα πετύχεις τίποτα έτσι…!

-Κι όμως πέτυχα πολλά μέχρι τώρα! Κατέστρεψα ότι σου ανήκει, ειδικά τη γυναίκα σου. Θυμάσαι; Ακόμα μια ψυχή που θα μπορούσες να είχες σώσει…

-Mako τη λένε…! **MAKO** **ΤΗ ΛΕΝΕΕΕ!** Τσίριξε τότε ο Neo. Αυτή ήταν η σταγόνα που ξεχείλισε το ποτήρι, σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του, έβγαλε μια δυνατή κραυγή και οι ουρανοί σκοτείνιασαν απότομα με κεραυνούς να πέφτουν παντού και αδιάκριτα, μέχρι που τελικά ένας έπεσε πάνω του και όταν τον χτύπησε, τον κύκλωσε δημιουργώντας το γνωστό κάλυμμα αλλά όχι από φως ως συνήθως, αλλά με κεραυνούς. Κι όχι κόκκινοι όπως συνήθως αλλά πράσινοι συνοδευόμενοι από μια πράσινη αύρα που αντί να απλώνεται προς τα πλάγια, ήταν εντελώς κάθετη και είχε αιχμηρές άκρες, συνεχίζοντας τις κραυγές του ο Neo αύξανε την ενέργειά του και σήκωνε δυνατά ρεύματα αέρα με τις αστραπές να χτυπούν το έδαφος χωρίς οίκτο κάνοντας τον κακό να γύρει λίγο προς τα πίσω κοιτάζοντας κατάπληκτος, όμως δε σταματούσε εκεί, το έδαφος στα πόδια του βούλιαζε αργά σπάζοντας και συνεχώς ο Neo ελευθέρωνε κι άλλη ενέργεια. Τότε ο Shadow Neo είπε χαμογελώντας:

-Ώστε αυτό είναι λοιπόν ε; Κάνεις ένα τραγικό λάθος, μη νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να με νικήσεις απλά αυξάνοντας την ενέργειά σου.

 **-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ!** Φώναξε τότε ο Neo μη έχοντας σταματήσει να ανεβάζει στροφές.

-Ναι…Έτσι…! Αυτό είναι το πνεύμα…! Δείξε μου την οργή σου! Άφησέ την να βγει ολόκληρη!

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ακόμα και η μυϊκή του μάζα είχε μεγαλώσει κάπως κι αφήνοντας μια ακόμα κραυγή, κυκλώθηκε από ένα στεφάνι πράσινων κεραυνών αναγκάζοντας τον αντίπαλό του να κάνει ασυναίσθητα ένα βήμα πίσω. Όταν το στεφάνι χάθηκε, ο Neo ξαναφάνηκε με την πράσινη αύρα γύρω του και τις πράσινες αστραπές να τη συνοδεύουν από πάνω και του είπε:

-Τα παιχνίδια τελείωσαν! Τώρα είσαι δικός μου! Ήθελες να δεις τη δύναμη που κέρδισα σωστά;! Λοιπόν ορίστε! Και σε διαβεβαιώ ότι θα την καταλάβεις καλά όταν σε καταστρέψω με αυτή! Του είπε ο Neo και με μια κίνηση του χεριού του, ένας δράκος φτιαγμένος από κεραυνούς ξεπήδησε και στοχοποίησε τον κακό τον οποίο χτύπησε και απώθησε μακριά.

Αγνοώντας την προειδοποίηση, ο κακός επιτέθηκε χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί αλλά ο Neo τηλεμεταφέρθηκε και βρέθηκε από πάνω του για να δοκιμάσει να τον χτυπήσει με τον αγκώνα προτεταμένο και το σώμα του να ορμά κάθετα, αλά αστόχησε και μετά αρκέστηκε στο να αποφεύγει με ευκολία τις επιθέσεις του Σκιώδους που μάταια προσπαθούσε να τον στριμώξει, σε κάποια στιγμή αποπειράθηκε να τον κλωτσήσει στο κεφάλι αλλά το πόδι του πιάστηκε στο αριστερό χέρι του Neo και μετά πέρασε αυτός στην επίθεση με τον κακό να βρίσκεται τώρα σε θέση άμυνας μέχρι που στο τέλος οι γροθιές τους συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα παράγοντας μερικές αστραπές.

Εξοργισμένος ο κακός έριξε μια βολή Κόκκινης Αστραπής αλλά ο Neo την πέταξε μακριά και οι δύο μονομάχοι πιάστηκαν εκ νέου στα χέρια με την ίδια μανία και τον κακό να δοκιμάζει κι αυτός την κίνηση Misogi χωρίς επιτυχία καθώς ο Neo βρισκόταν σε άλλο σημείο του πεδίου της μάχης.

Γι αυτό το λόγο γύρισε ώστε να τον βλέπει ο αντίπαλός του, ο οποίος είχε γίνει έξαλλος:

-ΘΑ ΣΕ ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΩ NEO! Του είπε αγριεμένος και οι σκιές τον κάλυψαν από πάνω μέχρι κάτω με σκοπό να παρασυρθεί ο Neo από το οστικό κύμα, όμως τίποτα δεν έγινε γιατί ήταν ακόμα στη θέση του ακλόνητος και αν τον κοιτά με το ίδιο βλέμμα μίσους.

Ο θυμός του ενίσχυε ακόμα περισσότερο την ισχύ της σκοτεινής ενέργειας αλλά ο Neo δεν ανησυχούσε καθόλου, συνέχιζε να βλέπει μέχρι να έρθει η κατάλληλη στιγμή για να χτυπήσει.

Όταν φόρτισε ξανά, ο κακός όρμησε και χτύπησε τον Neo στο πρόσωπο αλλά το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να τον κάνει απλά να στρέψει το κεφάλι του προς τα δεξιιά παρά τη σφοδρότητα του χτυπήματος. Και δεν ήταν το μόνο που τον ανάγκασε να κάνει:

-ΑΥΤΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΓΙΑ ΤΗ MAKO! SHIN...! SHO-RYU-KEEEEEEEEENN!

Αυτό το Shin Shoryuken δεν ήταν σαν τα άλλα, όχι μόνο ήταν το πιο δυνατό που είχε κάνει ποτέ, αλλά έχοντας στο χέρι του τους κεραυνούς του Δία, του έδωσε ακόμα μεγαλύτερη ισχύ με αποτέλεσμα να τον ξαπλώσει κάτω για να σηκωθεί με δυσκολία και να φτύσει αίμα από τη δύναμη αυτού του χτυπήματος:

-Δεν...Δεν μπορεί...! Πώς μου το έκανες αυτό...;!

Εδώ δε χρειαζόταν απάντηση, η εικόνα μιλούσε από μόνη της...

Όταν βαρέθηκε να τον κοιτάει απλά, άρχισε να κινείται προς το μέρος του για να σταματήσει λίγα μέτρα μετά. Μη μπορώντας να πιστέψει αυτό που έβλεπε, ο κακός δοκίμασε να τον κλωτσήσει αλλά πάλι ο Neo του έπιασε το πόδι με το δεξί του χέρι και σκύβοντας, τον χτύπησε πολλές φορές με την Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα και τον πέταξε κάτω, όταν είχε σηκωθεί σχεδόν, είπε:

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να με ταπεινώσεις! Αυτό τράβηξε αρκετά! Είμαι ο απόλυτος μαχητής! Δεν έχω όμοιο αλλά εσύ μου έκανες σοβαρή ζημιά! Όμως τώρα θα σε διαλύσω! MESSATSU GOU HADOU!

Αυτή η επίθεση ήταν από τις ισχυρές που είχε να προσφέρει το Satsui No Hadou αλλά τώρα οι όροι είχαν αλλάξει. Ο Neo κράτησε με ευκολία το κύμα και μετά από λίγο το κατέστρεψε. Ούτε το Metsu Hadouken που εκτέλεσε μετά είχε αποτέλεσμα γιατί αποκρούστηκε και εστάλη σε άλλο μέρος αντί για τον Neo ο οποίος φρόντισε γι αυτό, χτυπώντας το απλά με το χέρι του.

-ΑΝΑΘΕΜΑ ΣΕ! Φώναξε τότε ο κακός έχοντας εξαγριωθεί και άφησε να φύγουν από τα χέρια του πολλαπλές μπάλες Σκοτεινής Σκιάς αλλά ούτε τώρα έγινε τίποτα γιατί όλες μπλοκάρονταν από τις δυνάμεις του Neo και δεν τον άγγιξαν καθόλου, αυτό τον έκανε να νιώσει για πρώτη φορά το φόβο, κάτι που ο Neo το κατάλαβε και προχώρησε προς το μέρος του:

-Σε είχα προειδοποιήσει ανόητε! Σου είχα πει τι θα γινόταν να με θυμώσεις λίγο παραπάνω αλλά δε με άκουσες...Τώρα που τη βλέπεις, τρέμεις ολόκληρος γιατί ξέρεις ότι με αυτή θα σε καταστρέψω...

Τότε, σε μια πράξη απελπισίας, ο κακός πήδηξε όσο πιο ψηλά μπορούσε και μαζεύοντας ενέργεια στα δυο του χέρια, εκτόξευσε άλλο ένα κύμα γροθιάς από το Satsui No Hadou που λεγόταν Tenma Gou Zanku. Όμως ο Neo είχε ακόμα έναν άσο στο μανίκι του και με μια μικρή μπάλα Κόκκινης Αστραπής όχι μόνο αναχαίτισε αυτό το κύμα, αλλά κατάφερε να το στείλει έξω από την ατμόσφαιρα διότι αν προσέκρουε στη Γη με αυτή την ταχύτητα, οι συνέπειες θα ήταν καταστροφικές για το μέλλον του πλανήτη., φυσικά όταν ακλουθούσε την πορεία του, το Tenma Gou Zanku διαπέρασε και τον κακό Neo με συνέπεια να πέσει θύμα της ίδιας του της επίθεσης και να πέσει κάθετα στο έδαφος εξασθενημένος αλλά όχι νικημένος ακόμα:

-Πώς τόλμησες...;! Δεν θα με νικήσεις εσύ! Θα σε κάνω να πληρώσεις γι αυτό!

Όμως καμιά από τις γροθιές του δε βρήκαν στόχο καθώς ο Neo απέφευγε την καθεμιά εύκολα.

-Είσαι ένα τέρας! Του είπε τότε πάλι ο κακός αδυνατώντας να καταλάβει τι τον είχε βρει.

-Ευχαριστώ! Τώρα πάρε αυτό! METSU...SHO-RYU-KEEEEEEEEENNN!

Το Metsu Shoryuken περιλάμβανε και χτύπημα στο λαιμό, μάλιστα η κίνηση εκτελέστηκε από τον Neo με τον ίδιο ακριβώς τρόπο που έκανε και το Shin Shoryuken, ειδικά το χτύπημα στο λαιμό τον έκανε όπως και πριν να φτύσει αίμα, πολύ περισσότερο μάλιστα αυτή τη φορά, πέρα από το γεγονός ότι γονάτισε μπροστά στον Neo.

Αυτό το δυνατό χτύπημα εξασθένησε τον κακό και ο Neo το εκμεταλλεύτηκε εξαπολύοντας πάνω του άλλο ένα Shoryuken και τον ξανάβαλε κάτω, όταν το έκανε, τον πλησίαζε όλο και πιο πολύ κάνοντάς τον να τρέμει από το φόβο του:

-Μη με πλησιάζεις! Μείνε μακριά μου! τέρας!

-Αυτό το περίμενα πολύ καιρό! Να τρέμεις μπροστά μου από το φόβο σου! Έχασες...καλύτερα να παραδοθείς!

Ειδικά τώρα που έκανε πίσω με τον Neo να συνεχίζει να προχωρά, έχασε τη ισορροπία του κι έπεσε κάτω, τότε ο Neo τον κλώτσησε στο κεφάλι με δύναμη. Όταν τον άφησε να σηκωθεί, του είπε:

-Λοιπόν;! Παραδίνεσαι;!

-Όχι! Ποτέ!

-Ακόμα καλύτερα...Θέλω να σε σκοτώσω όταν αγωνίζεσαι!

-Δε θα πεθάνω από σένα!

-ΑΥΤΟ ΠΕΣ ΤΟ ΣΤΗΝ ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΜΟΥ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo και οι κεραυνοί που έφυγαν από τα χέρια του χτύπησαν τον κακό του εαυτό τρυπώντας του την καρδιά και πετώντας τον πάνω σε μια συστάδα βράχων σηκώνοντας ένα τεράστιο σύννεφο καπνού το οποίο έκρυβε τη θέα...με αυτήν την επίθεση ο Neo πίστεψε ότι επιτέλους είχε νικήσει...

Ωστόσο...10 λεπτά αργότερα...το αποτέλεσμα ήταν ανατριχιαστικό...Ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και μαύροι κεραυνοί άρχισαν να πέφτουν σε όλο το μήκος και το πλάτος του πεδίου της μάχης...Όταν ο καπνός καθάριζε σταδιακά, η φιγούρα άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται...Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, μια ριπή σκοτεινής ενέργειας εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά και με τη μεγάλη δύναμη που είχε, τρύπησε το στήθος του Neo και τον σώριασε κάτω...Ο κακός Neo...είχε επιστρέψει...Δυνατότερος από ποτέ...:

-Ο επίλογος μου ανήκει...Είπε τότε καθώς έβλεπε τον αντίπαλό του να σέρνεται νεκρός στο έδαφος. Όμως όλοι ξέρουμε ότι ο Neo μπορούσε να επιστρέψει εφόσον διατηρεί το σώμα του και αυτό έγινε. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα άνοιξε τα μάτια του και η τρύπα που του είχε κάνει στο στήθος η ενέργεια, είχε κλείσει...:

-Μα πώς...Πώς είσαι ακόμα ζωντανός...;

-Ξέχασες τόσο εύκολα...Είμαι μέρος σου...Ότι μπορείς να κάνεις εσύ, μπορώ να το κάνω κι εγώ...Ειδικά τώρα που έχω το δικό μου σώμα μπορώ να επανέρχομαι χάρη στη σκοτεινή μου δύναμη...Και το χειρότερο για σένα είναι ότι επέστρεψα πιο δυνατός...Ακριβώς όπως κι εσύ γίνεσαι δυνατότερος με κάθε μάχη που δίνεις! Είμαστε δύο όψεις του ίδιου νομίσματος Neo...

-ΚΑΘΑΡΜΑ! ΤΩΡΑ ΘΑ ΣΕ ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΩ! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo εξοργισμένος κι ενεργοποίησε ξανά τη δύναμή του. Αυτό το χτύπημα τον έκανε κι εκείνον ισχυρότερο από πριν.

-Ακόμα αρνείσαι να παραδοθείς...

-Ούτε για αστείο! Αν έμαθα κάτι από τις μάχες μου είναι να μην εγκαταλείπω ποτέ! Ακόμα κι αν οι όροι είναι εναντίον μου! Τι περιμένεις λοιπόν;!  
-Έχεις πολλά να μάθεις ακόμα Neo! Θα σε σκοτώσω όπως σκότωσα τη γυναίκα σου!

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων ο Neo πάγωσε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αλλά όταν συνήλθε ο θυμός του είχε φτάσει στο κατακόρυφο:  
 **-ΑΥΤΟ ΗΤΑΝ! ΤΩΡΑ ΞΕΠΕΡΑΣΕΣ ΤΑ ΟΡΙΑ! ΣΚΟΤΩΣΕΣ ΤΟ ΔΑΣΚΑΛΟ ΜΟΥ! ΤΟΝ ΕΠΙΣΤΗΘΙΟ ΦΙΛΟ ΜΟΥ! ΚΟΡΟΙΔΕΨΕΣ ΤΙΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΜΟΥ! ΜΕ ΞΕΓΕΛΑΣΕΣ ΣΤΗ ΜΑΧΗ! ΑΛΛΑ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗ ΦΟΡΑ ΠΗΓΕΣ ΠΟΛΥ ΜΑΚΡΙΑ! ΘΑ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΙΣ ΑΚΡΙΒΑ ΓΙΑ ΟΤΙ ΕΚΑΝΕΣ ΣΤΗ ΓΥΝΑΙΚΑ ΜΟΥ!**

Λέγοντας αυτά άφησε μια δυνατή κραυγή και μια νέα μεταμόρφωση ξεκινούσε. Για την ακρίβεια δεν ήταν και τόσο καινούρια γιατί την είχε κάνει στην αρχή των μαχών του. Έχοντας αφήσει την οργή του να τον κυριέψει, οι δυνάμεις του είχαν εκτοξευθεί σε απίστευτα σημεία, η μυϊκή του μάζα διπλασιάστηκε και ένα κόκκινο φως τον είχε καλύψει από την κορυφή μέχρι τα νύχια. Η απόλυτη μορφή του είχε επανεμφανιστεί μετά από πολλά χρόνια ξανά και χωρίς να το πολυσκεφτεί επιτέθηκε στον Σκιώδη Neo κατά μέτωπο με μια τεράστια ενέργεια Κόκκινης Αστραπής να φεύγει ταυτόχρονα και από τα δυο του χέρια και τον κακό να επιχειρεί να την κρατήσει μακριά του πριν τον χτυπήσει. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, συνέχισε να τον βομβαρδίζει με κάθε λογής επίθεση που είχε κυριευμένος από τον απόλυτο θυμό σε σημείο που δεν έβλεπε τι έκανε, από την Κόκκινη Αστραπή μέχρι την Έκρηξη Νετρονίων ο Neo εξαπέλυε όλες του τις επιθέσεις μανιασμένα και χωρίς να σταμτά για τουλάχιστον 5 λεπτά, έπειτα σταμάτησε για λίγο και φώναξε:

-ΔΕΝ ΕΧΕΙ ΝΟΗΜΑ ΝΑ ΚΡΥΒΕΣΑΙ! ΘΑ ΣΕ ΔΙΑΛΥΣΩ!

Και συνέχισε πάλι στον ίδιο ρυθμό αλλά τώρα για 10 λεπτά. Τελικά κάποια στιγμή σταμάτησε μη μπορώντας να δει τον αντίπαλό του:

-Επιτέλους...Τελείωσες...Είπε στον αυτό του ξεφυσώντας.

-Λάθος! Τίποτα δεν τελείωσε αν δεν το πω εγώ πρώτα! Του απάντησε τότε ο Shadow Neo και με μια γρήγορη επίθεση τον χτύπησε στο κεφάλι με το δεξί και τον πέταξε πολλά μέτρα πίσω.

-Ανόητε! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι έχεις να κάνεις με το τέλειο όπλο;! ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΤΩΡΑ! Του είπα ξανά ο κακός κι ετοίμασε μια δυνατή βολή για να τον αποτελειώσει, ο Neo ήταν ανίκανος να αμυνθεί από μόνος του καθώς η βολή είχε ήδη φύγει και τον πλησίαζε απειλητικά, όμως η δύναμη των σκιών ενεργοποιήθηκε την ύστατη στιγμή κι απέκρουσε γι αυτόν το χτύπημα. Τελικά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί αλλά ήταν σε άσχημη κατάσταση από το προηγούμενο χτύπημα και με το ζάρι μπορούσε να σταθεί όρθιος...Κι έτσι έπεσε στα γόνατα...

-Όχι...!

-Σκοπεύεις να συνεχίσεις; Είσαι πολύ ξεροκέφαλος τελικά...Πολύ καλά τότε...Ας το πάμε όπως θέλεις εσύ.

-Δε θα εγκαταλείψω...! Ποτέ! Αυτό είναι για τη Mako!

-Ως εδώ ήταν Neo! Η μικρή μας μάχη θα τελειώσει εδώ! Αυτή η έρημος θα γίνει ο τάφος σου! Πρώτα θα καταστρέψω εσένα και μετά τον άθλιο πλανήτη σου! Του είπε ο κακός και μάζεψε προς τα πίσω τα χέρια του για να συγκεντρώσει ενέργεια για το απόλυτο Metsu Hadouken.

Ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι τώρα...Ήταν πολύ αδύναμος για να αντιδράσει...Μετά βίας σηκώθηκε πάλι αλλά η θέση του ήταν πολύ δύσκολη...:

«Τι θα κάνω...; Δεν μπορώ να τον νικήσω...Ryu...Atem...Mako...Συγγνώμη...Σας απογοήτευσα...Δεν μπορώ...να συνεχίσω άλλο...Συγχωρέστε με...|

Στο μεταξύ ο Σκιώδης Neo ετοιμαζόταν για την τελική του επίθεση:

-Τι γίνεται Neo; Δε θα δοκιμάσεις να με σταματήσεις τώρα;!

-Δεν ωφελεί...Έχασα...Τους απογοήτευσα όλους...Σε λίγο θα τους συναντήσω...

-Ακριβώς! Ο δικός σου θάνατος είναι η δική μου ζωή! Του είπε τότε ο Σκιώδης Neo και η επίθεσή του ήταν έτοιμη.

Όμως...:  
-Και βέβαια όχι! Ο Neo που ξέρω εγώ δε θα εγκατέλειπε ποτέ!

-Ε; Δεν μπορεί...Mako; Εσύ είσαι; Είπε τότε ο Neo κατάπληκτος καθώς είχε αναγνωρίσει τη φωνή.

-Φυσικά ποιος άλλος θα μπορούσε να είναι...; Ξέρω ότι έχεις τη δύναμη να τον νικήσεις. Χρησιμοποίησε όλες τις δυνάμεις που έχεις και θα δεις ότι το αποτέλεσμα θα σε ανταμείψει...

-Μα πώς μπορώ να το κάνω...;

-Η απάντηση βρίσκεται μέσα σου...Μπορεί να νομίζεις ότι τώρα είσαι αδύναμος αλλά στην πραγματικότητα είσαι πολύ πιο δυνατός απ' ότι πιστεύεις...Πίστεψε στον εαυτό σου αγάπη μου και θα τα καταφέρεις...

-Κατάλαβα! Θα το κάνω για σένα! Θα τον νικήσω στο υπόσχομαι!

Έπειτα είπε στον κακό:

-Τώρα είσαι δικός μου! Ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσεις!

-Όπως θέλεις λοιπόν! Αν θες να πεθάνεις με αυτόν τον τρόπο, ποιος είμαι εγώ που θα σε εμποδίσει;! Εδώ θα τελειώσουν όλα Neo!

-Για μια φορά συμφωνώ μαζί σου! Όλα θα τελειώσουν εδώ! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έκανε το ίδιο, αλλά προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, η ενέργεια που μαζευόταν στα χέρια του δεν ήταν η δική του, ήταν κάτι που δεν το περίμενε:

«Θα μπορούσε να είναι...Δεν το πιστεύω...Το κύμα Γροθιάς...; Τότε πρέπει να μην απογοητεύσω το δάσκαλό μου...Πρέπει να θυμηθώ τι έμαθα κοντά του...»

Μετά από μερικά λεπτά ήταν έτοιμοι και οι δύο για την τελική τους σύγκρουση, ο νικητής θα έμενε όρθιος και ο ηττημένος θα φυλακιζόταν για πάντα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...

 **-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ** **NEO** **!** **METSU** **...** **HADOUKEEEEENN** **!**

 **-** **SHINKU** **...** **HADOUKEEEEEEEEEENNNN** **!**

Οι δύο ριπές φύγανε από τα χέρια τους την ίδια στιγμή και συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα με απίστευτη βιαιότητα για την επικράτηση. Και οι δυο μάχονταν με λύσσα και κανείς δε φαινόταν να εγκαταλείψει.

-Δεν μπορείς να αντέξεις άλλο! ΕΙΣΑΙ ΝΕΚΡΟΣ! Του φώναξε τότε ο κακός Neo και το κύμα του φαινόταν να κερδίζει έδαφος και τον καλό Neo να κρατάει όσο καλύτερα μπορεί.

«Μην εγκαταλείπεις παιδί μου...Ξέρω ότι έχεις τη δύναμη να το κάνεις...» Ακούστηκε τότε η φωνή του δασκάλου του μέσα στο μυαλό του. Αυτό τον όπλισε με περισσότερο θάρρος και συνέχισε να μάχεται:

-Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! Του απάντησε ο Neo κι αύξησε την ισχύ του Shinku Hadouken και τώρα το δικό του Κύμα Γροθιάς υπερτερούσε.

-Ανόητε! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι δεν είσαι τίποτα μπροστά στο απόλυτο σκοτάδι;! Του είπε πάλι ο κακός και τώρα ήταν η σειρά του να ανεβάσει τη θερμοκρασία κάνοντας πιο ισχυρό το Metsu Hadouken και να φέρει τον Neo σε δύσκολη θέση.

-Όχι! Το χρωστάω σε όλους να σε νικήσω! Είπε τότε εκείνος προσπαθώντας να αντισταθεί:

-Πες αντίο! Του φώναξε τότε ο αντίπαλός του κι αύξησε την ισχύ αρνούμενος να παραδοθεί.

Τίποτα όμως δεν κουνούσε τον Neo από τη θέση του ακόμα κι αν δεν είχε τον έλεγχο εκείνη τη στιγμή, αν ήξερε να κάνει κάτι καλά ήταν να μάχεται μέχρι το τέλος και να μην εγκαταλείπει ποτέ.

Η δύναμη των επιθέσεών τους ήταν τόσο ισχυρή που τους έκανε πίσω αλλά κανείς δεν σταματούσε την προσπάθειά του και αύξαναν ακόμα περισσότερο την ενέργεια φτάνοντας κυριολεκτικά στα όριά τους, όμως ποιος από τους δύο θα λύγιζε πρώτος...; όχι ο Neo πάντως που έβαλε ότι είχε στην τελευταία του επίθεση λέγοντας:

 **-ΣΚΟΤΑΔΙ! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ!**

Και το Shinku Hadouken έφτασε σε κολοσσιαίο επίπεδο δύναμης για να καλύψει εντελώς το Metsu Hadouken και να συντρίψει μια για πάντα επιτέλους τον κακό Neo και να τον βάλει κάτω νικημένο καθώς δεν μπορούσε να πολεμήσει άλλο μετά από αυτό...

Όταν όλα τελείωσαν, ο Neo ήταν ο μεγάλος νικητής, τώρα έμενε κάτι τελευταίο να κάνει και το έκανε αμέσως. Πλησίασε τον ηττημένο αντίπαλό του και τον αποτελείωσε με τον ίδιο τρόπο που εκείνος είχε προκαλέσει τόσο πόνο, όταν το ολοκλήρωσε κι αυτό, η αύρα του Δικεφάλου γέμισε την ατμόσφαιρα.

«Τελείωσε...Τώρα είμαι ελεύθερος» Κατάφερε να πει αλλά αυτός ήταν τόσο κουρασμένος και καταπονημένος από αυτή τη μεγάλου μήκους μονομαχία που έπεσε κάτω ξερός.

Η επόμενη μέρα τον βρήκε να είναι στο δωμάτιό του, το πώς μεταφέρθηκε ήταν ένα μυστήριο αλλά όπως και να' χει το πράγμα, η μέρα κύλισε έτσι, το ίδιο και η δεύτερη και η Τρίτη. Τελικά την τέταρτη μέρα ξύπνησε ο Neo και παρότι πονούσε λιγάκι ακόμα, είχε ανακτήσει τις δυνάμεις του και σηκώθηκε όρθιος. Όπως κάθε πρωί ξύπνησε, περιποιήθηκε τον εαυτό του, πήγε στη δουλειά του και το απόγευμα έπινε τον καφέ του, ακριβώς δηλαδή όπως κάθε φορά. Μόνο που τώρα υπήρχε μια διαφορά. Όλα αυτά τα έκανε μόνος του, δεν είχε ιδέα ότι οι φίλες του και η γυναίκα του μαζί είχαν επανέλθει. Μη γνωρίζοντας αυτή την είδηση, προσπαθούσε να μη δείχνει τον πόνο του αν και ήταν ιδιαίτερα δύσκολο γι αυτόν.

Το απόγευμα λοιπόν πήγε στο μέρος όπου μπορούσε να τον βρει κανείς συνήθως. Κι αυτό το μέρος δεν ήταν άλλο από την παραλία, ανέβηκε λοιπόν στον πιο ψηλό βράχο και κοιτώντας το άπειρο μέχρι εκεί που έπιανε το μάτι, σκεφτόταν:

«Τελείωσε...Ο μεγαλύτερος αντίπαλός μου ηττήθηκε...Η ζωή μου τώρα αρχίζει...Και τελειώνει...Μια και δεν έχω κάποιον να μοιραστώ τη νίκη μου. Πρέπει να το πάρω απόφαση, θα καταλήξω όπως ξεκίνησα...Μόνος...»

Έτσι βυθισμένος που ήταν στις σκέψεις του, δεν είχε αντιληφθεί ότι όλη η παρέα ήταν πίσω του και περίμενε. Ειδικά κάποια από αυτές τον πλησίασε αθόρυβα, πέρασε τα χέρια της γύρω από το λαιμό του και του είπε:

-Είσαι σίγουρος γι αυτό που είπες;

-Ε;! Δεν μπορεί...Είναι δυνατόν;!

-Για γύρνα λίγο πίσω να δούμε αν είναι αδύνατον...!

Τότε ο Neo γύρισε όπως μπορούσε και το θέαμα τον εξέπληξε:

-Mako!

-Αυτοπροσώπως!

Πανευτυχής ο Neo την έσφιξε στην αγκαλιά του κι εκείνη ανταπέδωσε λέγοντας:

-Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες.

Ο Neo δεν είπε τίποτα παρά μόνο την έσφιγγε στην αγκαλιά του συγκινημένος. Τελικά κατάφερε να πει:

-Επιτέλους σε ξαναβρήκα...Νόμιζα ότι θα σε έχανα για πάντα...

-Λυπάμαι που σου το λέω αλλά από μένα δεν ξεμπερδεύεις εύκολα. Του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

Όταν τελείωσαν οι εναγκαλισμοί, ο Neo ρώτησε τους υπόλοιπους:

-Είστε όλοι καλά παιδία;

Όμως ένας μικρός πόνος τον φρέναρε λίγο και η Usagi τον ρώτησε:

-Πονάς πουθενά; Είσαι εντάξει;

-Πονάω λιγάκι αλλά είμαι εντάξει μην ανησυχείτε. Της απάντησε εκείνος.

Γυρίζοντας ξανά προς τη γυναίκα του, της είπε:

-Αγάπη μου, Υπάρχει κάτι που σου χρωστάω...

-Μου χρωστάς...;

-Ναι. Αυτό εδώ είναι δικό σου...Της είπε και της έδωσε στο χέρι το Στυλό της.

-Α ναι...Ευχαριστώ...

-Χάρη σε αυτό κατάφερα να νικήσω...

-Χαίρομαι που βοήθησε. Του απάντησε χαμογελώντας.

-Τώρα πώς νιώθεις; Τον ρώτησε η Kurai με τη σειρά της.

-Ελεύθερος...Απάντησε εκείνος ανακουφισμένος.

-Σου λείψαμε καθόλου η δεν κάναμε αίσθηση; Τον ρώτησε τώρα η Rei με κάποια δόση χιούμορ.

-Εσύ Rei τι πιστεύεις;

-Εγώ πιστεύω ότι...μαζί δεν κάνουμε και χώρια δεν μπορούμε! Οπότε;

-Το πέτυχες. Όλες σας μου λείψατε χωρίς εξαιρέσεις...

-Έλα να το πάρω αγκαλίτσα το παιδί που πέρασε τόσο δύσκολα...Του είπε τότε και τον πήρε αγκαλιά για λίγο, δεν μπορεί να παραλειφθεί άλλωστε ότι ο Neo της είχε αδυναμία...

-Όλοι μας χαιρόμαστε που πέτυχες. Ας τα ξεχάσουμε όμως όλα αυτά, τέλος καλό όλα καλά. Είπε η Amy.

Μετά κι από αυτό, ο μεγάλος νικητής γύρισε προς τον Atem και τον Ryu:

-Δάσκαλε Ryu...Χάρη σε σένα κατάφερα να κερδίσω την ελευθερία μου...Σου χρωστάω ένα μεγάλο ευχαριστώ...

-Είμαι περήφανος για σένα παιδί μου. Κέρδισες τη μεγαλύτερη νίκη και για τους δυο μας. Νικώντας το σκοτεινό εαυτό σου, όχι μόνο αρχίζεις τη ζωή σου, αλλά και τη δική μου, σφραγίζοντας το Satsui No Hadou ελευθέρωσες κι εμένα. Σου το χρωστάω...

-Τελειώνοντας, θέλω να σου επιστρέψω κάτι που σου πήρε αυτός.

-Τι είναι;

Αμέσως ο Neo έλυσε από τη ζώνη του την κόκκινη κορδέλα που είχε κλέψει ο κακός Neo και την έδεσε με προσοχή στο κεφάλι του δασκάλου του, τότε ο Ryu του έδωσε το χέρι του και του είπε:

-Σε ευχαριστώ...

-Εγώ ευχαριστώ...Του απάντησε ο Neo και έστρεψε το βλέμμα του προς τον επιστήθιο φίλο του ο οποίος του είπε:

-Εγώ δε μένει να πω τίποτε άλλο...Δεν περίμενα τίποτα λιγότερο από σένα φίλε μου. Χαίρομαι τόσο πολύ για σένα και δε μετάνιωσα ούτε για μια στιγμή που σε έχρισα διάδοχό μου.

-Εγώ χαίρομαι που βρέθηκες μπροστά μου. Σε σένα οφείλω πολλά απ' όσα είμαι σήμερα...

-Έκανα απλά το καθήκον μου. Και μακάρι να υπάρχουν πάντα παιδιά σαν κι εσένα...

Έχοντας τελειώσει και αυτή τη συνομιλία, ο Neo αγκάλιασε τους δυο φίλους του και μετά έκανε νόημα σε όλους να τον ακολουθήσουν προς το σπίτι του όπου γιόρτασαν τη μεγάλη επιτυχία του γλεντώντας μέχρι το πρωί.

Επιτέλους η ζωή του Neo τώρα ξεκινούσε πραγματικά. Όμως τα καλύτερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα...

Τρεις μέρες μετά χτύπησε το τηλέφωνο. Στην άλλη άκρη της τηλεφωνικής γραμμής ήταν ένα πρόσωπο από την πατρίδα του και τα νέα που του έφερνε θα τον κάνανε να του πέσει το τηλέφωνο από τα χέρια αρκετές φορές, μιλούσε για μισή ώρα και όταν τελείωσε, δεν πίστευε ότι αυτή η συνομιλία είχε πραγματοποιηθεί. Μέχρι που ήρθε και η Mako να τον «επαναφέρει»:

-Τι έπαθες αγάπη μου; Είσαι καλά;

-Mako...Αυτό που θα σου πω δεν θα το πιστεύεις με τίποτα...Ξέρεις ποιος ήταν στο τηλέφωνο;

-Ποιος;

-Ο προπονητής της Εθνικής Ομάδας της Ελλάδας.

-Και τι σε ήθελε; Μη μου πεις ότι...;

-Στο λέω...Η ομάδα έρχεται στην Ιαπωνία για διεθνές φιλικό παιχνίδι στα πλαίσια της προετοιμασίας της και με κάλεσε κι εμένα...

Όσο μιλούσε ο Neo, η φωνή του έτρεμε από τη συγκίνηση γιατί ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει, όταν τελικά το συνειδητοποίησε, το αντρόγυνο αγκαλιάστηκε θερμά και η Mako του είπε:

-Ήταν υπέροχα νέα. Και θα είμαι στις πρώτες θέσεις να σε βλέπω...

-Τώρα θα πάρουμε τη ρεβάνς που μας κερδίσατε πριν από 6 χρόνια...

-Αυτό θα το δούμε...Του είπε τότε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

Τότε εκείνος δεν έχασε καθόλου χρόνο, ξέροντας ότι η ελληνική αποστολή θα έφτανε σε λίγες μέρες, φρόντισε να είναι σε καλή αγωνιστική κατάσταση για το μεγάλο ραντεβού.

Πέρα από την προπόνηση την οποία ενέτεινε, φρόντισε και κάποιες άλλες μικρές λεπτομέρειες, πρώτα απ' όλα φρόντισε να αγοράσει εισιτήρια για όλα τα κορίτσια σε καλές θέσεις και δεύτερο και σπουδαιότερο, ύψωσε την ελληνική σημαία στον ψηλότερο ιστό ενώ πριν κυμάτιζε μεσίστια λόγω του πένθους του.

Την τέταρτη μέρα έφτασαν και τα άλλα μέλη της Εθνικής Ομάδας και ο Neo ενσωματώθηκε μαζί τους. Ο αγώνας θα διεξαγόταν στο γήπεδο του Τόκυο και η Ελλάδα θα ήταν η τυπικά γηπεδούχος, την Πέμπτη μέρα που ήταν και η μέρα του αγώνα, ο Neo βρισκόταν στο γήπεδο από νωρίς και με το πέρας της προπόνησης, όλοι οι παίχτες αποσύρθηκαν στα αποδυτήρια για να πάρουν οδηγίες και να λάβουν τις φανέλες με τα νούμερά τους. Στον Neo δόθηκε η φανέλα με τον αριθμό 11 και του ζητήθηκε να αγωνιστεί στην επιθετική γραμμή από αριστερά.

Όταν οι παίχτες ετοιμάστηκαν, βγήκαν από τα αποδυτήρια και συντάχθηκαν σε μια γραμμή για να προχωρήσουν μέχρι τη φισούνα όπου τους περίμεναν οι Ιάπωνες συνάδελφοί τους μαζί με τα μικρά παιδιά που θα τους συνόδευαν.

Στις κερκίδες του σταδίου βρίσκονταν περίπου 40.000 Ιάπωνες φίλαθλοι αλλά δεν μπορούσε κανείς να αγνοήσει και τις μερικές χιλιάδες των Ελλήνων που είτε ταξίδεψαν από την πατρίδα, είτε ζούσαν μόνιμα στην Ιαπωνία και οι φωνές τους σκέπαζαν αρκετές φορές τους πολλαπλάσιους Ιάπωνες.

Όταν η ώρα ήταν σωστή, ο διαιτητής έδωσε το σύνθημα και οι ομάδες εισήλθαν στον αγωνιστικό χώρο υπό τις επευφημίες των φιλάθλων, για καλή του τύχη, ο Neo κρατούσε από το χέρι ένα κοριτσάκι που ήταν ίδιο η Makoto σε μικρότερη ηλικία, από την άλλη όλα τα κορίτσια ήταν στη θέση τους και περίμεναν με ανυπομονησία την έναρξη.

Μετά από μια σύντομη διαδρομή, οι ποδοσφαιριστές και η πεντάδα των διαιτητών στάθηκε λίγα μέτρα πίσω από τη σέντρα και περίμεναν την ανάκρουση των Εθνικών Ύμνων. Πρώτος θα ακουγόταν ο Εθνικός Ύμνος της Ιαπωνίας με όλους τους Ιάπωνες θεατές να είναι όρθιοι για ένα λεπτό. Όταν τελείωσε το άκουσμά του, όλοι στο γήπεδο χειροκρότησαν ιπποτικά δείχνοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο το αθλητικό τους πνεύμα και την ανωτερότητά τους.

Μετά είχε σειρά ο ελληνικός Εθνικός Ύμνος. Οι ιαχές των Ελλήνων φιλάθλων κάλυπταν κατά πολύ αυτές των Ιαπώνων σε σημείο τέτοιο που το γήπεδο σειόταν από τα θεμέλιά του. Όσο γα τον Neo, ότι και να πει κανείς ήταν λίγο, με το χέρι να χαιρετά το εθνόσημο, ζούσε ίσως το πιο συγκινητικό λεπτό της ζωής του με τα δάκρυα να κυλούν στο πρόσωπό του από την αρχή μέχρι το τέλος.

Με τα πέρας του τελετουργικού, οι παίχτες πήραν τις θέσεις τους στον αγωνιστικό χώρο και ο αγώνας ξεκινούσε με τους Έλληνες να δίνουν την πρώτη πάσα.

Σε γενικές γραμμές το παιχνίδι χαρακτηρίστηκε από τις δυνατές μονομαχίες και το πάθος των ποδοσφαιριστών με τον Neo να καταβάλλει κάθε δυνατή προσπάθεια να δημιουργήσει προβλήματα μπροστά από την ιαπωνική εστία αλλά είτε τον σταματούσε ο τερματοφύλακας, είτε η μπάλα δεν του έκανε το χατίρι και κατέληγε άουτ.

Όλα αυτά μέχρι το 85ο λεπτό. Στο 86ο ο Neo δοκίμασε για μία ακόμα φορά να απειλήσει την εστία των Ιαπώνων δεχόμενος μια κοφτερή μπαλιά αλλά την ύστατη στιγμή δύο Ιάπωνες αμυντικοί έπεσαν πάνω του με αποτέλεσμα ο ένας από αυτούς να τον ανατρέψει μέσα στη μεγάλη περιοχή και το διαιτητή να μη διστάζει να καταλογίσει την εσχάτη των ποινών, κάτι που απογοήτευσε τους Ιάπωνες φιλάθλους κι έκανε τους Έλληνες να ξεσπάσουν σε πρόωρους πανηγυρισμούς, όσο για τα κορίτσια, είχαν δαγκώσει τα χείλη τους από την αγωνία όταν είδαν μάλιστα τον Neo να παίρνει τη μπάλα και να τη στήνει στα 11 μέτρα για την εκτέλεση.:

-Ωχ...Κορίτσια δείτε...! Ο Neo θα το χτυπήσει. Τι θα κάνουμε τώρα...; Είπε μέσα στην αγωνία της η Kurai.

-Όχι δεν μπορώ να βλέπω! Καλά εντάξει θα δω! Είπε και η Usagi κλείνοντας τα μάτια αλλά μετά τα άνοιξε.

Μέσα σε αυτό το χαλασμό ο Neo είχε στήσει τη μπάλα και είχε πάρει φόρα για την εκτέλεση του πέναλτι, ο αντίπαλός του είχε καρφώσει τα μάτια του πάνω του και περίμενε. Τελικά ο Neo ξεκίνησε και σούταρε στη δεξιά γωνία ευστοχώντας παρά την φιλότιμη προσπάθεια να αποκρούσει. Έχοντας σκοράρει, ο Neo ξέσπασε σε έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς βγάζοντας τη φανέλα του και τρέχοντας προς την κερκίδα όπου βρίσκονταν οι συμπατριώτες του στων οποίων τις αγκαλιές πνίγηκε αμέσως μετά το γκολ. Συμπτωματικά μέσα σε αυτούς βρισκόταν και μια φίλη του την οποία αναγνώρισε αμέσως μέσα στο πλήθος.

Μετά την επίτευξη του γκολ, δεν προέκυψε κάποια άλλη αξιόλογη φάση και μετά από 14 λεπτά ο αγώνας έληξε με την Εθνική Ελλάδος να ανακηρύσσεται νικήτρια, μετά το σφύριγμα της λήξης οι παίχτες αποχώρησαν με τον Neo να καταφέρνει να βρει τη φίλη του και να της προσφέρει τη φανέλα του σαν δώρο για να τον θυμάται εκεί στην πατρίδα.

Έτσι το όνειρο του Neo πραγματοποιήθηκε αλλά τα καλύτερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμη, ειδικά όταν χρειάστηκε μερικές μέρες αργότερα να πάει τη γυναίκα του στο γυναικολόγο επιδή ένιωθε κάτι ζαλάδες και ήταν αδιάθετη, δεν είχε ιδέα τι τον περίμενε...

Τελικά, μετά από μία εβδομάδα, είχαν βγει τα αποτελέσματα και ήταν πολύ ευχάριστα καθώς η Mako ήταν τριών μηνών έγκυος, φυσικά ο Neo δεν το έμαθε αμέσως διότι περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να του το σερβίρει. Το πρώτο πρόσωπο που έμαθε αυτό το ευχάριστο γεγονός ήταν η Usagi η οποία είχε έρθει στο σπίτι τους να τη δει τη στιγμή μάλιστα που ο Neo απουσίαζε κι έτσι το έδαφος ήταν πρόσφορο:

-Λοιπόν Mako; Συμβαίνει τίποτα; Ακουγόσουν κάπως περίεργη.

-Η αλήθεια είναι ότι έχω κάτι να σου πω...

-Μυστικό μυστικό; Τη ρώτησε η Usagi με μια δόση πονηριάς στην ερώτηση.

«Και να θέλω να το κρύψω δε θα κρύβεται σε λίγο καιρό..» Είπε τότε η Mako στον εαυτό της κρυφογελώντας, αλλά η Usagi την ξαναρώτησε:

-Είπες κάτι; Άντε πες το...Κάτι έχεις εσύ...!

-Δεν...Δεν ξέρω πώς να σου το πω ακριβώς...Θυμάσαι που είχα κάτι ζαλάδες τώρα τελευταία;

-Ναι, θυμάμαι. Και πήγες στο γιατρό, τι σου είπε;

-Πράγματι πήγα στο γιατρό...

-Και;

-Μου είπε ότι είμαι...

-Ότι είσαι...;

-Ότι είμαι...Τριών μηνών...έγκυος...!

-Σοβαρά μιλάς;! Της είπε τότε η Usagi πανευτυχής και την πήρε αγκαλιά. Έπειτα της είπε πάλι:

-Αυτά είναι υπέροχα νέα! Συγχαρητήρια! Ο Neo το ξέρεις Του το έχεις πει;

-Όχι ακόμα, διότι δεν ξέρω πώς και δεύτερον περιμένω την κατάλληλη στιγμή.

-Με το μαλακό όμως έτσι; Μη μας μείνει στα χέρια! Την συνέστησε η Usagi γελώντας.

-Έννοια σου και ξέρω εγώ! Της απάντησε η Makoto στο ίδιο ύφος.

Μετά από την αποκάλυψη, η Usagi έπρεπε να φύγει και μάλιστα φεύγοντας πέτυχε τον Neo να μπαίνει κι αυτός της είπε:

-Φεύγεις τόσο γρήγορα;

-Ναι...προέκυψε μια δουλίτσα...

-Εντάξει τότε, να μη σε καθυστερώ, θα τα ξαναπούμε.

Εκείνη τον χαιρέτησε και αποχώρησε, στο μεταξύ ο Neo είχε μπει μέσα και ξανάβλεπε τη γυναίκα του:

-Γεια σου αγάπη μου.

-Καλώς το μου...

-Πώς είσαι σήμερα; Είσαι καλά; Τη ρώτησε αφού πρώτα την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του.

-Μια χαρά είμαι σήμερα...

-Μου έλειψες το ξέρεις; Της είπε τότε εκείνος ενώ την είχε ακόμα στα χέρια του.

-Ναι ε;

-Βέβαια. Για πες μου τώρα, έμαθες τίποτα από το γιατρό; Πού οφείλονται τελικά οι ζαλάδες που είχες;

-Ε...Ναι...Σχετικά με αυτό...Υπάρχει κάτι που πρέπει να σου πω...

-Σε ακούω...

-Θέλω όμως να μείνεις ψύχραιμος...Όλα αυτά συμβαίνουν γιατί..

-Ναι;

-Γιατί είμαι...

-Είσαι...;

-Έγκυος!

Ο Neo τα έχασε για μια στιγμή αλλά μετά την ξαναρώτησε:

-Για ξαναπές το να δω αν άκουσα καλά...

-Πολύ καλά άκουσες. Θα γίνεις μπαμπάς!

Αρχικά ο Neo νόμισε ότι δεν το άκουσε καλά αλλά όταν το κατάλαβε, είπε στον εαυτό του:

-Δεν το πιστεύω...Στα αλήθεια θα γίνω πατέρας...; Δηλαδή...Έρχονται οι διάδοχοι...; να σε φιλήσω αγάπη μου! Της είπε και την έσφιξε ακόμα πιο πολύ φιλώντας την στο στόμα επανειλημμένα.

-Ακόμα δεν ξέρουμε τι είναι, αλλά σε δύο μήνες θα το μάθουμε. Του είπε κι εκείνη στον ίδιο χαρούμενο τόνο.

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο ευτυχισμένο με κάνεις μάτια μου...Της είπε σε κάποια φάση όπως την είχε αγκαλιά.

-Σ' αγαπώ...

-Κι εγώ...Της απάντησε κι εκείνος και αφήνοντας τα πολλά φιλιά, έδωσαν ο ένας στον άλλο ένα φιλί και καλό, πάντα με την ίδια θέρμη και το ίδιο πάθος.

Δύο μήνες αργότερα και χωρίς να παρουσιαστεί καμιά επιπλοκή, πήγαν να κάνουν το υπερηχογράφημα για να δουν το φύλο του παιδιού, αυτό που παρέλειψαν βέβαια ήταν ότι στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση δεν είχαν να κάνουν με ένα αλλά με δύο παιδιά καθώς η εξέταση έδειξε ότι θα έρχονταν στον κόσμο δίδυμα, ένα αγοράκι κι ένα κοριτσάκι προκαλώντας έτσι διπλή χαρά στο ζευγάρι.

Έτσι άρχισαν τις προετοιμασίες για το μεγάλο αυτό ραντεβού, ένα παιδικό δωμάτιο προστέθηκε στο σπίτι του μαζί με όλα τα απαραίτητα και όταν τελικά η Mako έφτασε στο μήνα της, ήταν όλα έτοιμα, μερικές μέρες μετά την είσοδό της στο ένατο μήνα, την έπιασαν οι πόνοι , σημάδι ότι από στιγμή σε στιγμή θα συνέβαινε το ευχάριστο, γι αυτό ο Neo κάλεσε τα κορίτσια να της συμπαρασταθούν αφού πρώτα ο ίδιος τη μετέφερε στο νοσοκομείο για να την περιποιηθούν καλύτερα.

Κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε φαινόταν σαν αιώνας για τον Neo ο οποίος από την υπερένταση πήγε στην τουαλέτα 6 φορές καθώς δεν μπορούσε να μείνει σε μία θέση για παραπάνω από ένα λεπτό, πήγαινε συνέχεια πάνω-κάτω χωρίς να σταματάει και παρά τις προσπάθειες των κοριτσιών να τον ηρεμήσουν. Τελικά οι γιατροί τον κάλεσαν μέσα στο χειρουργείο αφού ήθελε να είναι κι αυτός παρών και να της κρατά το χέρι εκείνη τη στιγμή, από την πλευρά του έκανε αυτό που μπορούσε αλλά μετά όταν όλα είχαν μπει στην τελική ευθεία, βγήκε έξω για να τελειώσουν οι γιατροί και θα τον φώναζαν όταν όλα θα ήταν εντάξει.

Στο τέλος μετά από μερικά λεπτά και χωρίς κανένα απρόοπτο, η μεγάλη άφιξη ήρθε στην ώρα της, η νοσοκόμα βγήκε και ανήγγειλε στον Neo ότι είναι ο πατέρας ενός υγιέστατου κοριτσιού κι ενός αγοριού μέσα σε έξαλλους πανηγυρισμούς από όλη την ομάδα η οποία του έδινε συγχαρητήρια μία προς μία με εκείνον να τις ευχαριστεί, έπειτα ο Neo αποχώρησε για λίγο και πήγε σε ένα ανθοπωλείο να αγοράσει μια ανθοδέσμη μέχρι να ετοιμάσουν τα μωρά και να τα φέρουν στη νέα μητέρα, πριν από αυτό βέβαια, όταν επετράπη στα κορίτσια να μπουν, η καθεμία ξεχωριστά έδωσε τα εύσημα στη νέα μητέρα.

Με το τελείωμα όλων αυτών, ήρθε και ο Neo και μάλιστα πάνω στην ώρα που της είχαν φέρει τα παιδιά να τα δει κι εκείνη, τότε μπήκε κι αυτός με μια ανθοδέσμη στο χέρι κι αφού πλησίασε, ακούμπησε τα λουλούδια στο κρεβάτι και τη φίλησε τρυφερά στο στόμα, μετά πήρε το μικρό στην αγκαλιά του συγκινημένος:

-Ποιο είναι αυτό το κουκί εδώ...; έλεγε καθώς του χάιδευε απαλά το κεφαλάκι του μέχρι που παρατήρησε τα μάτια του και είπε πάλι:

-Αγάπη μου, ο μικρός έχει τα ματάκια σου...το ξέρεις;

-Ναι, το ξέρω. Και είναι ίδιος εσύ...

-Το ίδιο θα έλεγα και για τη μικρή...ίδια η μαμά, η ίδια κούκλα...

-Υπερβολές...Του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας αλλά μικρό το πρόβλημα καθώς ο Neo ήταν τόσο ευτυχισμένος που δεν έδινε σημασία σε τίποτα.

Μερικές μέρες μετά, η ολοκληρωμένη πια οικογένεια αποχώρησε από το νοσοκομείο κι επέστρεψε στο σπίτι για να χαρούν την ολοκλήρωση του έρωτά τους με τους καινούριους καρπούς του, αφού πέρασαν και μερικοί μήνες, το ζευγάρι βάφτισε τα παιδιά του με την Usagi να βαφτίζει το κοριτσάκι και τη Hotaru να βαφτίζει το αγόρι, όσο για τα ονόματά τους, το κορίτσι το ονόμασαν Erika και το αγόρι, για να τιμήσει το δάσκαλό του, το ονόμασε Ryu.

Έτσι ο καιρός περνούσε και τα δύο αδερφάκια έδειχναν πως κάποια μέρα θα διαδεχτούν και θα ξεπεράσουν τους γονείς τους και στην ομορφιά και στη δύναμη, όταν έφτασαν στα 10 χρόνια, ο Neo άρχισε να τα εκπαιδεύει και τα δύο με προσοχή στην αρχή και όσο τα χρόνια περνούσαν την έκανε πιο δύσκολη, φυσικά υπήρχε ένας ανταγωνισμός μεταξύ των δύο αδερφών και οι ευτυχείς γονείς προσπαθούσαν από τη μεριά τους να είναι δίκαιοι αλλά αυτό που μετρούσε ήταν ότι ολόκληρη η οικογένεια ήταν αγαπημένη και η γέννηση των παιδιών τους θωράκισε ακόμα περισσότερο την αγάπη τους στο πέρασμα των χρόνων πάντα με το ίδιο πάθος και την ίδια υπόσχεση να σφραγίζει την αγάπη τους. Μαζί στη ζωή, μαζί και στο θάνατο μέχρι το τέλος της αιωνιότητας...


End file.
